Faithfully
by puckleberrys
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have both changed, so What happens when Quinn starts to fall for her, and Rachel finally comes to realization with her true feelings. Set: 5 years after highschool. GLEE REUNION. also lots of brittana.
1. Chapter 1

The minute Rachel Berry stepped foot onto the plane, she knew it was going to be a rough flight. It wasn't that she was afraid of flying, hell she flew more times then she could count, it was more of who was waiting for her on the other end. She glanced at one of her best friends, Tina Chang. They had been attending NYU with each other for the past 4 years, trying to spark their Broadway careers. She had gotten a few gigs here and there but nothing like she really expected.

She turned her head slightly, glanced out the small plane window and took one last look at New York City, her home. She felt relief fill through her. She loved New York, she really did, but she hadn't been to Ohio in 5 years, and she truly missed it. Ohio had everything, her childhood home, her father's, Quinn...

Today was the start of their glee club reunion. Although the boys weren't going to be there (except Kurt), Rachel was more than excited to see all of the girls. Kurt Hummel , her very gay friend, and Mercedes Jones, who Rachel hated to admit it, was just as talented as she was, had been going to University in L.A. Meanwhile Brittany Pierce, who was more dumb then Finn, and Santana Lopez who threatened you with her mind, even when you thought about her, had been going to University of California.

They were all meeting up and going to be spending the next month of summer at Quinn Fabray's house. Rachel felt her heart beat faster as she thought about Quinn. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about her, seeing as she spent the last 5 years trying to get every memory of Quinn out of her mind. She was in love with Quinn, had been ever since Soft more year, when Quinn stopped torturing Rachel. They actually became good friends for a while before graduation, but once it came time to leave, they rarely talked, other than the odd phone call every couple of months. She was even pretty sure she was over Quinn until she got an unexpected phone call last week.

_One week ago:_ _Rachel yawned and looked at her clock. 11:30 PM. She had to be up at 6 for her last day of school but she really wanted to finish the last 10 minutes of the notebook. Her eyes began to drift off until she was suddenly shot out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing._

_"Hello?" she answered sounding more annoyed then she meant to._

_"Hey rach, is this a bad time?" asked the soft voice on the other end._

_Rachel felt her heart flutter. She knew that voice._

_"Quinn?" Rachel asked feeling excited now and much more awake._

_"Yeah it's me Quinn answered softly._

_"Quinn, it's been forever, how are you?" Rachel asked her._ _She heard Quinn sigh on the other end._

_"I know, 3 months. I should have called, and I'm great, how's New York?"Quinn asked sounding genuinely happy._

_"New York is fantastic" she lied. Tina got a part in a play 2 weeks ago, she's really excited" Rachel told her._

_"That's amazing!" Quinn told her._ _Rachel sighed and looked down, why did the question have to pop in her head every time?_

_"How's puck?" She asked trying to sound excited._ _There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "pucks alright, he's away with a few friends for the summer" Quinn replied sounding sad._

_"Hope shot through Rachel. Are you okay?" She whispered._

_"Everything's fine, it's just, Puck and I are on a break right now" Quinn announced and Rachel s heart jumped._ _"Quinn I m so sorry, but its puck he'll come crawling back" Rachel told her and meant it._

_Quinn cleared her throat," Anyways, the reason I called. I already talked to Santana and Brittany about this, I was sort of thinking about having a glee reunion" Quinn gushed but before Rachel could respond she began again. "But no boys, except Kurt of Course, I want you Tina, Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Mercedes down to my house for the summer." Quinn rambled on Rachel took a deep breath. Summer with Quinn? She knew she couldn't do that, she wouldn't be able to last that long._

_Before she knew what she was saying the words slipped out of her mouth. "I'm in" she whispered_.

Which lead her here. Rachel closed her eyes and felt the plane rumble, they were taking off now and this was her least favourite part.

After 2 hours of Tina talking about her part in her new play, they finally entered the lobby of the Ohio airport. Excitement washed over Rachel as she saw Brittany, Santana, Kurt and Mercedes huddled together in the corner. Before she knew what she was doing she was darting across the crowded room. It was Mercedes who noticed the running brunette first. Mercedes stepped forward just as Rachel jumped into her arms. "Oh my god, it's been forever" Rachel screamed at her friends.

"Shit Berry you grew up" Santana told her looking her up and down. Brittany swatted her arm playfully. Rachel giggled and hugged Brittany Santana and Kurt all at once.

She took a step away from everyone to take in what she was seeing. Kurt looked the same, rosy cheeks, brown hair that was jelled, the only thing that was different was that he had gotten taller. Mercedes on the other hand, had her hair cut into a short bob and she had gotten much skinnier. Rachel's eyes moved over to Santana who had matured the most out of them all. The Latina's long dark hair fell wavily past her shoulders and her dark eyes pierced into you as she talked. Also her legs got longer which Rachel didn't think was possible. Brittany had front bangs that were cut straight across her forehead, and her sleek blond hair fell pin straight barely past her shoulders. Brittany had gotten taller, and seemed less awkward.

Rachel glanced over at Tina who was talking with Kurt and Mercedes. She watched as Kurt pulled out his phone and before he spoke Rachel s breath caught in her throat. "She's here"

They walked out into the parking lot and a very familiar black car pulled up. Quinn stepped out of the car wearing, of course one of her usual dresses. The short white dress clung tightly to her thin body. Quinn had definitely gotten taller and her long blond hair was far longer then she remembered. Quinn walked over to the group and exchanged welcomings. Quinn stepped in front of Rachel and their eyes met. "hey Rach" Quinn whispered before pulling her into a tight embrace. Rachel inhaled deeply as Quinn hugged her, this made up for years of torture. She pulled away and Quinn smiled at her. "Should we get going?" Santana nodded and began walking towards the car.

As they walked Rachel noticed, Brittany and Santana's hands were linked together, informing her that they were in fact a couple. Which didn't surprise her, everyone knew they were a couple. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina climbed into the back, while Santana and Brittany climbed into the 2 middle seats, which left Rachel sitting in the passenger seat, beside Quinn. As they drove the car filled with commotion, as they old friends shared how their lives were going. Rachel closed her eyes, and tried not to look at Quinn. It was so difficult, she knew she couldn't let her feelings return, but truth was did they ever leave?

Rachel looked out the window and her eyes caught site of a big log house hidden inside a deep forest of trees. She gasped. "Quinn this is amazing, I didn t know being a guidance councillor could land you such big bucks" Rachel admitted. Quinn blushed "well it's not all entirely me, my mom helped out, she felt bad for the whole baby situation" Quinn whispered so the other couldn't hear. Rachel nodded and hopped out of the car, as soon as it stopped.

The beautiful house was clearly bigger then her Lima home. She watched as the other gawked in amazement "Q this is huge" Santana practically yelled.

"well it's more of my mom and dad's when they come home from their trips, but I get it in between" Quinn told them.

"Lets get everything inside" Quinn told them smiling and began walking up the gravel path.

Rachel's eyes widened as she entered the home. Everything was dark wood, even the floors, which gave the house a nice warm feeling. Rachel put her hand out and traced her finger tips along the table in the living room and her eyes fell on a certain picture. It was of Quinn and Puck. The brunette frowned and tried to hide her disappointment. She turned away and glanced elsewhere. She walked over to the pictures that were scattered on top of the fireplace, she smiled at Quinn's graduation picture, she looked so young, so innocent.

Quinn smiled at the short brunette who was studying her picture intensely. Rachel had grown up,a lot. She didn't wear Argyle sweaters and plaid skirts that Quinn was used to. Instead Rachel had on short black shorts, and a yellow sweater that had NYU printed on the front. Rachel's dark brown hair was curly and fell just barely past her shoulders. Her face had grown more mature, but it was her chocolate brown eyes that stood out the most to Quinn, they were filled with so much meaning.

Quinn walked behind Rachel and peered over her shoulder, noticing she was looking at an old glee photo, "

you know, it's weird seeing you without your signature outfit" Quinn told her pointing to the picture. Rachel swatted her arm." I miss my animal shirts" Rachel admitted pouting slightly. "then why the change?" Quinn asked curiously.

"a lot changed in New York" Rachel told her and Quinn nodded slightly, understanding.

"So, I know it'd be best if Kurt had his own room, and Tina and Mercedes probably want to bunk together, so I thought it would be convenient if you stayed in my room?" Quinn asked then quickly added "unless you d like to try and work something out with Brittany and Santana, but you probably wouldn't wake up in the morning."

Rachel let out a laugh then tried to pass the information through her head, she was going to be sharing a room with Quinn Fabray, the girl she had been in love with for 5 years. A room that Quinn very likely had gotten undressed in, and also she would be sleeping very close to Quinn. Rachel brushed away the thought and nodded to Quinn.

"Where is everyone?" Rachel asked and Quinn pointed towards the stairs. "I think claiming rooms, want to go get your stuff set up?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but you have to carry one of my bags, I managed to get them out of the car, but if I have to carry them upstairs, it won't be a pretty sight" Rachel told her smiling.

Quinn let out a chuckle, then grabbed Rachel's biggest bag. Rachel picked up her two carry on's, and fallowed Quinn through the living room. Once they made it upstairs, Rachel peeked in the first room, Kurt was setting up all of his beauty products and had his clothes all perfectly lined up. Rachel smiled sweetly at him and kept walking.

In the next room, Santana and Brittany were giggling nonstop and Santana was tickling the blond. Rachel liked how open they were, If only she could have told Quinn how she felt 5 years ago. She didn't even bother looking in the third room, she knew Tina and Mercedes were probably arguing over the bed, or who ever got which closet. It was a typical Mercedes/Tina thing.

Finally they reached Quinn's room. Rachel stepped inside and expected to see pink walls and pom pom's hanging up, boy was she wrong. The walls were a dark navy colour and she had dark hardwood floors. The room was pretty empty, except for a small couch and TV in the corner. Rachel's eyes fixed on the two beds in the centre of the room, and she let out a sigh of relief. Knowing she that she would be able to sleep at night, and not have to be tortured that Quinn was inches away from her, was going to make her stay here much bearable.


	2. Chapter 2

That one's yours" Quinn told her, pointing to the bed with the black duvet. Rachel smiled and walked over to the bed, putting her stuff down carefully so she wouldn't mess up the blankets.

"Also there's a closet over there, but I'm not sure you can fit it all in there, seeing as you brought your house" Quinn announced then patted Rachel's bag. Rachel glared at the blond who now stood a few inches from her. "Well excuse me, if I took into consideration that you wouldn't want to do my laundry every two days" Rachel told her

well, it's good to know that the old Berry is still hidden in there somewhere" Quinn told her with a smirk. Rachel frowned. She had changed, more than Quinn would ever know.

Quinn watched as Rachel frowned and she knew she'd hurt Rachel." C'mon let's get your stuff set up in the closet, I'm sure we can make it fit" Quinn suggested. "No, no that won't be necessary Quinn, go catch up with everyone." the diva demanded.

Quinn raised an eyebrow."Well, if I go see Kurt, he will lecture me on what beauty products to use. Also I can hear Mercedes and Tina arguing already so ill stay out of that, but most importantly, I don't want to watch Santana straddle Brittany on my guest bed, so I think I'd much rather try and fit your house in my closet " Quinn told her smiling.

Rachel smiled lightly, and watched as Quinn carried her bags to the closet. Quinn was much different then she remembered, this really was going to be harder then she thought. The blond turned around and narrowed her eyes at Rachel. "If you thought I was going to do this all by myself, I'd much rather go watch Santana straddle Brittany" Quinn told her seriously. Rachel shook her head, sat next to Quinn, and began unzipping her bag.

Quinn watched as Rachel started pulling out sweaters and placing them in a neat piles. Quinn held in a chuckle. "What are you doing?" she asked and the brunette looked at her blushing. "I have to have all my clothes in order, sweaters with sweaters, dresses with dresses" she admitted. Quinn shrugged. "well I guess it s better than, argyle with argyle and knee high socks with knee high socks" Quinn told her smiling brightly.

Rachel glared at her. "you haven't changed much either" She told the blond, hitting her leg. Quinn opened her mouth wide. "well at least I don't call you treasure trail or man hands anymore" she shot back.

Rachel looked down. "Well that brought back, old memories" she told her.

"Rachel, I was just kidding" Quinn looked at her sadly. Rachel looked up at Quinn meeting her eyes. "Its weird hearing you call me Rachel" she told her honestly.

Quinn smiled down at the short brunette. "Is that a good thing?" she asked. Rachel nodded and began unpacking again.

Quinn was impressed. Rachel actually had some pretty nice clothes. Especially her dresses, but that was probably because her obsession with dresses. As they unpacked in silence Quinn snuck a glance at Rachel, she was putting her sweaters in the closet, smiling to herself. There was something different about Rachel, something much different.

Once they finished with Rachel's closet it was 7:30pm. The two girls headed downstairs and saw that everyone was sitting at the table already. "Took you two long enough, what the hell were you doing up there?" Santana asked suspiciously. Rachel blushed and looked away. "we were trying to fit Rachel's house in my closet" Quinn replied, staring at Rachel who caused the diva to blush more.

"Oh god, you should have seen her apartment in New York, did you fit everything in there?" Tina asked, smiling.

Quinn nodded but Rachel shrugged. "Well... almost everything, I slipped my pajamas under Quinn's bed." Quinn shot the diva a dirty look. "RACH, I was actually proud because I thought I got everything in there" the blond told her frowning slightly.

"When you went to the bathroom, I put them under there, I didn't want to over flow the closet." Rachel told her. Kurt cleared his throat. "okay, what are we eating I'm starving?" he asked and all eyes went on Quinn.

"don't look at me, I didn't cook" Quinn replied raising both hands. Santana rolled her eyes, and then took Brittany's phone out of her hands. "Pizza it is"

Kurt looked at them with wide eyes." I...I haven t eaten pizza in 3 years" He practically yelled. Santana winked at him. "who knew you'd take over, Tina's place as stutters" she announced. Rachel walked up behind Kurt and patted him on the back "you can manage a few slices" she told him smiling. Kurt frowned." fine but you have to deal with me tomorrow "he announced and rolled his eyes. "That's fine, I have to deal with San everyday" Brittany told them, giving the Latina a sweet smile. Thanks B" Santana whispered but leaned over and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

Mercedes took that as her shot. "So are you two, like together?" she asked, calmly. Santana looked over at Brittany, expecting her to answer. Brittany nodded her head. "Yes, were together" she told them beaming. Santana looked at Brittany and nodded her head in agreement.

Quinn glanced at both girls. "I'm so happy for you two, when did it become official?" she asked. It was Santana who answered this time. "well, we've kind of been together officially since senior year" she told them laughing, and all eyes went wide.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn yelled. Santana shrugged. "It wasn't anyone's business, but ours." she told them and Quinn nodded her head, understanding.

Rachel smiled at the couple, they were so adorable together. The doorbell rang, and Rachel fell backwards off of her chair, hitting the ground with a thud. The room erupted with laughter. Rachel stood up and narrowed her eyes at everyone. "glad to see, you haven't changed, Rach" Santana told her, clutching her sides from laughter.

"you're the second one to tell me that today" Rachel replied, and shot Quinn a dirty look, followed by a sweet smile. "Since I m up I guess I m getting the pizza" she announced and walked to the door, and took the pizzas from the young delivery boy, handing him a 50 dollar bill.

Rachel walked back to the table and Quinn stood up handing her a 50. Rachel brushed Quinn's hand away. "No its fine" the diva told her, and Quinn pushed the bill farther towards her. "Quinn, no" she told the blond sternly. Quinn took in the fact that she was defeated and handed out plates.

Rachel sat beside Kurt and directly across from Quinn. The diva took the first bite of her pizza and moaned, causing everyone to look at her. She blushed and gave them a goofy smile. "You know, Lima pizza is way better then New York" the brunette announced.

Tina raised her hand "I second that"

As they ate their pizza, everyone was in deep conversation. Tina was talking to Brittany, as Santana fed her. Mercedes was talking to Santana about L.A, while Quinn and Kurt were talking about California. Rachel smiled at her friends. She didn't mind listening to them all talk, she loved that they were doing this, no more fighting, everything was perfect. The diva looked over at Quinn and let out a heavy sigh.

Kurt seemed to notice her sulking, because he was now staring at her. "What's wrong Rachel?" he asked her. Rachel smiled at him. "Nothing I'm fine" she lied. He nodded but didn't turn away."How's New York treating you? He asked her, with serious eyes. She shrugged. "It's alright, I've gotten a few roles, and gigs here and there" she told him, and he beamed at her.

"Rach, that's great," he told her, sounding excited, but the diva shrugged. "Yeah it's pretty cool I guess" she told him, and he raised his eye brows. "Pretty cool? Rachel, this is what you've been wanting since you were two." He told her suspiciously.

Rachel took in a breath. "But it's not Broadway, I want Broadway, I need Broadway" she told him, knowing she was being selfish. He put his hand on hers. "you ll get there, I know you will, just be patient" he told her honestly. The Diva squeezed his hand. "Thanks Kurt, it means a lot" she told him.

Kurt smiled at Rachel, and then suddenly turned to Mercedes. "Spill" he demanded. Mercedes gave him her typical look. "Excuse me?" she asked. Kurt didn't move. " don't play dumb with me girl, there s no way you'd be this happy, and gone and lost all that weight if there wasn't a boy involved" he announced to the whole table. Mercedes turned to everyone, who was now involved in the conversation. "Well if ya'll must know, I am in fact in a relationship".

Tina squealed" MERCEDES, why didn't you tell me? We talk almost every day" she yelled. "His named Duncan Wright, he plays guitar, he's 6"1 and yes he is black" Mercedes told them ignoring Tina. Kurt turned his attention to Santana and Brittany, and put his hand out." You owe me 5 bucks" he told them.

Mercedes snorted. "What?" she asked. Kurt shrugged. "We took bets, I won" he told her and took the 5 dollars Santana was passing him. Mercedes shrugged and everyone began talking again.

Once they finished dinner, everyone moved to the living room. Rachel sat on the loveseat, and glanced around at her friends, noticing Quinn was nowhere to be found. She slid off the couch and tip toed into the kitchen. She found Quinn by the sink, doing dishes. The diva sighed and walked up behind the blond, poking her shoulder. Quinn spun around and put a hand to her forehead. "Jesus Rachel, you scared the hell out of me" she told the shorter brunette who stood in front of her. "Quinn you shouldn't be doing the dishes, we just got here" Rachel demanded.

Quinn shrugged" someone's got to do em" the taller blond replied. " Which should be Brittany and Santana, seeing as feeding each other left the table with more food, then in their mouths " Rachel stated. Quinn nodded then turned to Rachel." Well ill wash you dry?" the blond suggested. Rachel nodded, and began drying the plates Quinn passed her.

Ten minutes later, Quinn and Rachel walked back into the living room. Rachel smiled at the sight she saw. Mercedes and Tina were sitting on stools, deep in conversation, Kurt sat beside the fire place, texting, while Santana and Brittany sat on the loveseat. Brittany was laying half on the couch and half on Santana, with her head on the Latina's shoulder. Kurt stood up and walked in front of the couple just as Brittany's eyes began to close. "nu- uh, no sleep yet, it's our first night here" he announced before running up the stairs, leaving everyone confused.

Rachel turned to Quinn and furrowed her brows, just as Kurt returned to the living room with 3 bottles of wine. Santana shot up off the couch, sending a tired Brittany flying. "Give me one of those" she demanded taking one of the bottles out of Kurt's hand. He smiled and walked over to Rachel, passing her one of the bottles, and then walked off to Mercedes and Tina.

Rachel looked up at Quinn with a worried look on her face. "I don't drink often" she admitted and Quinn nodded. "I haven't gotten seriously drunk since high school" she whispered in Rachel's ear, making Rachel shiver. Rachel took the cork screw and popped open the bottle. "It's our first night here together, we deserve this" she told the blond.

Quinn raised her eye brows at the shorter girl who threw her head back and took a big gulp of wine. "Way to go Berry" Santana complimented her, before taking her own gulp.

Within an hour they were all pretty drunk. Kurt, Brittany, and Tina were going there single ladies dance, to Kurt's iPod that he plugged in. Mercedes, Santana and Rachel were jumping up and down cheering them on.

Quinn sat on the couch, and watched as Rachel, danced and cheered. She needed to figure out what was going on. The blond watched as Rachel walked over, and took a seat next to her. "It's really nice of you to do all of this for everyone Quinn" Rachel told her truthfully. Quinn sighed." I just needed to see you guys again" she admitted. Quinn turned and faced Rachel just as the brunette spoke. "I actually debated coming down to Lima last year" Rachel announced.

"Rachel, you should have, we could have met up" Quinn told her frowning. Rachel nodded. "I know I should have, but I was scared to see my dad's" she whispered. Quinn gave her a confused look." but you were always so close with your dads in high school" Rachel looked at the floor." I rarely talk to them, every few months maybe, when I went to New York, everything just felt so weird" Rachel whispered.

Quinn noticed the hurt look on Rachel's face so she quickly changed the subject. "It's 11, do you think we should break up the party? Quinn asked, giving Rachel a light smile. Rachel yawned and Quinn took that as a yes. "Time for bed" She announced, turning off Kurt s iPod.

"I didn't know we had a bed time" Santana told her snorting. "Well not necessarily bed time, just no more partying. Besides we all know you re going to go have sex with Britt once were all asleep" Quinn said winking at Santana. The Latina blushed and interlocked her fingers with Brittany's.

Rachel didn't know how drunk she was until she stood up, she stumbled over, but Mercedes caught her. "also, this once needs some sleep" she announced pointing to Rachel who was smiling brightly.

Once they all said their goodbyes, Quinn led Rachel into their bedroom. The blond grabbed her pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. "Ill change in here" she told Rachel and shut the door. Rachel sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She didn't know how much longer she could last, and it was only the first night.

She finally decided to get dressed. Rachel unclipped her bra, and pulled on a white tank top. Just as she pulled her shorts off, Quinn walked out of the bathroom causing the diva to stumble over. Quinn's eyes went wide. "sorry, I thought you'd be done by now" Quinn told her, trying to keep her eyes off Rachel's body. Rachel pulled on her pajama pants and let out a nervous laugh.

After 5 minutes of lying in bed, Quinn rolled over. "Rach" she whispered. "Yes Quinn?" Rachel answered.

"It's good to know you don't wear granny panties anymore" Quinn told her giggling. The blond smiled as she saw Rachel shoot up in bed.

"Quinn" she yelled, but quickly covered her mouth. Quinn bit her lip, smiling. "Good night, Rachel.

Rachel lied back down in bed, and smiled lightly. "good night, Quinn" she whispered, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel awoke in the morning, and let out a heavy sigh, she had made it through the first night. The diva sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, noticing Quinn wasn't in bed. She swayed to the closet and took out her favourite black jeans.

Quinn smiled to herself as she heard the front door behind her open, knowing it was Rachel. "Quinn, what are you doing out here so early? It's freezing." Rachel asked her. Quinn turned around so that she was fully facing Rachel.

"Morning to you too" she said in a mocking tone.

"oh, morning Quinn" Rachel said blushing, with a light smile.

"I come out here every morning, and sit on the porch, it lets me think" Quinn told her.

Rachel nodded, knowing that she wouldn't push on the conversation." It's beautiful out here, I really missed Lima" Rachel whispered.

Quinn slightly turned her face, then lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "go put on a sweater, and then come back out" Quinn told her. Rachel gave her a confused look and did what she was told. 2 minutes later she returned to Quinn, with a sweater on.

Quinn was now standing "come with me" she told Rachel smiling. Rachel nodded her head and fallowed Quinn behind the house.

When they reached the backyard Rachel gasped, it opened up into a big dark forest that had daisies surrounding it. "Pretty huh?" Quinn asked her. "Incredible" Rachel replied

The brunette's eyes fallowed where Quinn was pointing. On the opposite side of the house was a small barn, it was painted black and looked incredibly old. Rachel began walking towards it and Quinn fallowed smiling.

When they entered the barn Rachel immediately noticed a tall black horse, and shorter white one. She slowly walked over and put her hand out to the white horse. Quinn walked up beside her. "She likes you" she announced.

Rachel looked up at her. "Yeah?" she asked, and Quinn nodded.

"Ride with me" Quinn told her in more of a statement then a question. Rachel beamed brightly at Quinn. "Really?" she asked.

Quinn nodded and began settling the white horse for Rachel." You're okay with riding alone right?" Quinn asked. Rachel nodded. "As a matter of fact, I took horse lessons for a year, I think I remember a few things" the diva announced.

Quinn smiled. "and how long ago was that?" she asked amused by Rachel's glare.

"well, I was 5 but still I remember" Rachel pleaded. Quinn passed her the reins. "If you say so, by the way her name is Zara" she told her while throwing the saddle on the black horse.

Rachel walked Zara out of the barn and closed her eyes sighing, she hated this part. She threw her right foot over the horse, but didn't quite make it. She stumbled backwards but before she hit the ground Quinn caught her. "Need some help?" she whispered.

The diva blushed and nodded her head. Quinn hoisted the short Brunette up and Rachel swung her leg over, landing perfectly on the horse. She turned around and beamed at Quinn who was now climbing on the black horse. Rachel kicked lightly and the horse began moving slowly. Quinn joined her and the two entered the forest.

Rachel turned her head slightly to look at the blond. "Quinn?" she asked. "Yes Rachel?" Quinn replied. "What's his name?" The diva asked pointing to the horse Quinn was riding.

"Honestly? I have no idea, I just got him a few weeks ago" Quinn admitted, and Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Quinn! you can't have a horse, without a name, it's like having a baby and not naming it for a month" she yelled, then quickly regretted it as Quinn winced at the baby comment. Rachel reached over and touched Quinn's arm. "Sorry" she whispered. Quinn nodded and looked down." Bentley would be cute" Rachel suggested, and Quinn tilted her head to the side. "Bentley" she breathed then smiled. "I like that".

Quinn didn't know how long they were riding in silence, and she couldn't take it anymore. "Think you can go a bit faster?" she asked Rachel. The diva nodded and both began to trot.

Quinn felt her hair tangle in the breeze, she smiled and closed her eyes letting her mind wander. She hadn't realized how fast she was going until she finally opened her eyes. "Whoa" she yelled pulling the reins. t"hat was clo-" she began to say turning around.

Quinn felt her heart jump as she realized Rachel wasn't behind her. Immediately panic struck her, what if Rachel had fallen off, what if she was hurt? Quinn darted through the forest as fast as she could, but halted once she saw something white in the distance. As she approached she saw Zara placed against the tree, her eyes fallowed up the horse as she saw Rachel standing on her, half of her body lost in the trees.

"Rachel what are you doing?" Quinn asked startling the brunette. Rachel slowly climbed out of the tree and sat on the horse. Quinn looked at her confusingly until she realized that Rachel was cradling a tiny white kitten in her arms. "I was riding and I heard a meow so I stopped" Rachel told her.

Quinn frowned, her heart still beating faster than normal. "Why didn't you stop me?" she asked and Rachel shrugged. "You were enjoying yourself" the diva told her smiling. Quinn smiled back at her. "What are we going to do with it?" she asked. Rachel looked up at Quinn with her big brown eyes and her lip pouted out.

"No way" Quinn told her right away knowing what she was trying to do. "Quinn..." Rachel whispered and the blond turned her head. "Quinn please?" Rachel begged Quinn shook her head, not making eye contact with the brunette.

"Quinn please, I'll take it for walks and feed it" Rachel announced.

Quinn bit her lip, trying to hide back her smile." you're going to walk a cat?" She asked and Rachel nodded. Quinn finally met eye contact with Rachel and she sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

Rachel beamed at Quinn and began hopping up and down. Quinn watched in amusement as Rachel kissed the top of the kittens head, lifting it up in the air and smiling, like Quinn had never seen her smile.

There was definitely something different about this girl, something much different.

When they returned to the house, it was nearly noon. Rachel had the kitten still in her arms as her and Quinn walked into the house. Quinn automatically noticed Kurt sitting at the table with a face mask on, and he was reading a magazine.

"Where is everyone?" Quinn asked him. He shrugged, not looking up from his magazine. "Mercedes is getting dressed, Tina's in the shower, and Brittany and Santana are still sleeping... well at least I'd like to hope so" he told them.

Rachel let out a laugh then the kitten meowed which caused Kurt to look up from his magazine. His eyes went wide. "What is that" he asked pointing to the kitten. Rachel frowned and hugged the kitty tighter. It's a kitten" she told him.

"I know that, but what is it doing in here?" he asked turning his attention to Quinn.

Quinn sighed. "She caved me into letting her keep it" she told him. Kurt shook his head. "Were going to be living with her for the next month, and your caving into her already?" he asked.

"I'm right here!" Rachel told them. Quinn smiled at her. "Guess so" she whispered, and Rachel looked up at her beaming.

Kurt raised his eyebrows at them, and they both looked away wide eyed. "Okay I'm not even going to ask" he announced then turned his attention back to his magazine.

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes just as Mercedes and Tina wandered down the stairs. Tina stopped dead in her tracks and squealed, which shot Quinn out of her thoughts. Mercedes gasped and they both ran towards the kitten that Rachel was cuddling.

Brittany appeared at the top of the stairs, with an angry Santana behind her. Santana's eyes went wide "what is that?" She asked. Rachel frowned" It's a kitten! Doesn't anyone know what a kitten is?" Rachel asked and glanced at Kurt, who flashed her an evil smile.

" I know what it is Berry, but what is it doing in here?" Santana asked, and Quinn smirked. "you and Kurt are more alike then you know" she told her and Santana narrowed her eyes at the blond.

"Where did you get it? Did you buy it?" Tina rambled on. Rachel turned to Quinn and flashed her a smile." I was out with Quinn and I found it in a tree, I convinced Quinn to let me keep it" She told them, beaming.

They all turned to Quinn. Santana was looking at her with a grin on her face. " Since when did you two become bestfriends and Q,You re caving into her already?" She asked Quinn. Quinn and Rachel both looked at each other and let out a light laugh. "Ok now that was just scary" Rachel announced and they looked at her confused. Rachel pointed to Kurt and he shrugged at them.

Rachel turned and snuck a glance at Quinn, smiling to herself. Rachel sat there staring at Quinn for a good minute before she realized they weren t alone, she turned and looked at all of her friends to make sure they didn't notice. She sighed in relief, Santana and Brittany were cuddled together on one of the porch steps, while Quinn and Kurt sat in the chairs. Rachel sat on the other side of Kurt on the ground. She looked up at Quinn. "Hey, is still in town? She asked, and Quinn nodded. "He's still teaching glee, actually I'm pretty sure he's working at the coffee shop in town this summer"

Rachel smiled." I think we should all take a walk and go see him" she announced and everyone turned and looked at her. " Oh come on, he was out favourite teacher for 3 years, the least we can do is go pay him a visit, since none of us have seen him in 5 years" She begged. then quickly added" except Quinn".

Santana sighed." I'm up for it, I need a walk anyway" She told them, pointing to her tummy. Brittany raised her eye brows at her girlfriend. You're crazy" she told her and leaned in giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Quinn nodded, "even though I saw him 2 weeks ago, I wouldn't mind the walk" She told them and Rachel smiled at her. Mercedes and Tina appeared in the door way with the kitten in their arms. "What s everyone talking about?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel stood up, "Were going to walk to town and see , you guys up for it?" she asked them. Mercedes nodded, and Tina passed Rachel the kitten that was huddled in her arms

"Besides, we need to take kitty here, to get shots" she told them and Santana's eyes went wide.

"You haven't given it shots?" Santana yelled. Rachel frowned. "1. The kitten is not an "it" and 2. Of course not, it's probably a stray" She told Santana.

Quinn cleared her throat." Rachel, what exactly is "it"?" she asked, and everyone laughed.

Rachel's eyes widened and she opened her mouth, trying to speak, but instead she lifted the kitten up over her head.

"It's a girl" she told them, and everyone sighed in relief." Good, we don't need another boy running around here" Santana told them glaring at Kurt.

"Don't be mean to Kurt, he's an exceptional girl" Mercedes told Santana and smiled at Kurt. "okay, let's go get ready, and then we can go" Quinn told them standing up.

"Please Rachel" Brittany begged, sitting on the brunette's bed, with a frowning Rachel standing above her. "I don't know Brittany... "Rachel told her. Brittany looked at her, with a sad expression. "Please Rachel, I promise ill take good care of her" she begged.

Rachel sighed." honestly Brittany you'll probably kill it" Rachel told her, then regretted it when a tear fell down Brittany's cheek. The diva rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you can t let her get off the leash if she gets off the leash she will run away, then you won t be able to do this ever again" Rachel told her.

Santana and Quinn walked into the room, and Santana narrowed her eyes at the diva.

"Okay Berry, you better have a good explanation for making my girlfriend cry" the Latina growled. Rachel looked at Santana her expression blank. "I didn't mean to, she was trying to convince me to let her walk the cat to the coffee shop, but I didn't want her to." Rachel explained and Santana walked over to Brittany, still glaring at the diva.

Quinn stood in the doorway, watching to two brunettes go at it, bickering back and forth. "It doesn't matter, I ended up telling her she could anyways" Rachel spat, and Santana's face softened as Brittany placed her hand on the Latina's shoulder.

"Okay fine Berry, but if you ever make her cry again, you won t wake up in the morning." she told her, before leading Brittany out of the room.

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Told you, you wouldn't wake up in the morning if you messed with Santana" Quinn told her, taking a sweater out of her closet and pulling it over her head.

When Quinn didn't get an answer or even a laugh, she turned around confused, and saw Rachel sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chin. "Rach... Quinn whispered, and sat beside the brunette. Rachel didn't look at her. "Rachel what's wrong" Quinn asked putting a hand on Rachel's face then quickly pulled away.

Rachel shivered at the connection of Quinn's cold fingers against her hot face. She looked up at the blond. "I can't stop thinking about my dad's" she told her and Quinn frowned, feeling sympathy for the girl. Quinn smiled at her lightly." Rachel, why don't you just go see them?" she asked, and Rachel frowned.

"I'm scared, Quinn they don't even know I'm in town" She told the blonde honestly. Quinn furrowed her brows. "You didn't tell them?" she asked and Rachel shook her head. "They would have wanted me to stay with them, but I wanted to stay here" she admitted and Quinn smiled.

A horrified expression flashed across Rachel's face, and Quinn jumped. "oh god, what if we see them in town, they will freak out" Rachel told her, pushing her legs out straight, so Quinn could sit farther on the bed. Quinn shushed her. "Rach, look if they are there, you will make up an excuse you always do, and besides If you really want to see them and your scared, ill come with you" Quinn told her.

Rachel looked up at the blond and a smile spread across her lips. You'd do that for me?" She asked. Quinn took a deep breath, and placed her hand on Rachel's face, only this time she didn't pull away.

Rachel bit her lip and tried to control her heavy heart beats. She looked up and her eyes met with Quinn's. She didn't know what was going on until, the gap between them, got smaller and smaller. Suddenly there was a cough at the door, sending Quinn and Rachel flying apart. Rachel looked at the door, where a smiling Santana and wide eyed Brittany stood. Rachel looked up at Quinn, who had her mouth open, and she looked down, blushing.

"Sorry to interrupt this... uhm moment, but were leaving now" Santana told them, not taking the smirk off of her face as she began walking away. A few seconds later, Santana appeared in the door way once again, and grabbed Brittany's arm. "stop staring B" She demanded, and pulled her out of the room.

Quinn sat still on the bed, not looking away from the door, she could see Rachel staring at her out of the corner of her eye, but she was too afraid to look.

What just happened? Did she almost just kiss Rachel Berry?


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel didn't know what was going on, when Quinn almost kissed her, she felt paralyzed. She had never felt anything so real in her life, as the gap between them got smaller Rachel's heart had gotten bigger until it was almost ready to explode. The diva let out a sigh and walked faster towards Quinn, she needed to be near her, she needed to feel her presence.

As the group of friends walked down the long gravel path, Quinn tried to process through her mind what had happened. 10 Minutes ago she had almost kissed Rachel Berry, the girl she had called names and treated horribly from middle school up until soft more year. But now Rachel was Different, there was something about her and Quinn couldn't explain it.

Quinn brushed away the thought, there was no way she could like Rachel Berry. An arm brushed against Quinn's causing her to look up, she pushed all the doubt to the back of her mind and a million butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

Quinn glanced up at Rachel who was walking beside her, looking at the road straight ahead. Quinn tried to read what Rachel was thinking, but she couldn't stop replaying there moment in the room, she needed to talk to Rachel she needed to find out what was going on.

Once they finally entered town, Rachel tried to get Quinn off her mind, she glanced around at her friends. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina were walking ahead of them, singing and laughing, Rachel loved that they all still did that. Brittany and Santana were holding hands, but the blonde had her eyes on the kitten she was walking instead. A small coffee shop came into view and Rachel felt a smile grow on her lips.

When they entered the coffee shop, Rachel's eyes shot around the room, until she saw Mr. Schuester at the cash. They all stopped dead in their tracks. He looked the exact same, same curly hair, same sweater vests, everything.

looked up at them, his eyes widened as he dropped the notepad in his hands. Rachel was the first to move, she ran across the coffee shop and plunged into his arms. When the diva pulled away, he put a hand on his head and looked at all of his old glee members. "Oh my god..." he whispered, and everyone gave him a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked them, once they were all seated at a small table in the back. Santana answered before any of them could. "Rachel thought it would be a good idea to come see you" she told him. "no I mean what are you doing in town, I haven't seen any of you in 5 years, well of coarse except Quinn" he told them flashing Quinn a sweet smile, which she returned instantly.

"Well, Quinn wanted everyone down for a sort of glee reunion "Rachel told him and he smiled brighter. "I'm glad, you are all still friends" he told them and Santana shrugged.

"You know, I really didn't think any of you got what I was teaching you, but once the end of the school year came around things started to drift. Rachel you became less competitive, Mercedes you became beyonce, no you beat beyonce. Santana and Brittany, I saw you talking to people who weren't just on the cheerio's. And Quinn, I saw you put differences aside, when I saw you and Rachel talking in the hall one day, I felt proud." he told them honestly. Everyone smiled at him. While Quinn replayed the memory in her mind.

"well, guys this has been great catching up, but it's time for my second job" he told them standing.

Rachel shot out of her seat, "What? we just got here" she pleaded, but he smiled and walked to the tiny stage at the front of the room.

Kurt smiled. He's going to sing he told them and they all looked at him confused.

Quinn smiled when they realized what Mr. Schue was doing, she knew he sung here so she could only hope that they could make it in time to hear him.

He spoke into the mic I'd like to dedicate this song to some old friends," he told the crowded coffee house.

_hey there Delilah , whats it like in New york City? Im a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Time square can't shine as bright as you, i swear its true._

_Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance im right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen close your eyes, listen to my voice its my disguise im by your side_.

When he sang the first two verses Quinn felt her heart jump.

Quinn glanced over at Rachel who was staring right at her. She gave Rachel a weak smile, but the diva didn't smile back, instead she kept staring. Quinn didn't know how long they were staring at each other until clapping, overcame the room.

They all ordered coffee, and were having a big group discussion about their old memories of glee. "Remember that one time Rachel got slushied by Quinn and Santana at the same time?" Mercedes asked, giggling. Rachel shot her a dirty look while Santana high fived Brittany.

Quinn frowned. She remembered that day very well.

_6 years ago:_

_It was the Monday after sectionals and Rachel Berry strolled down the hallway feeling confident. She was wearing her brand new White dress she had bought a day earlier._ _She took her books out of her locker, and began to turn, but to her surprise she felt the ice cold liquid connect with her skin, she opened her eyes and saw Santana standing in front of her._

_Rachel wiped away the slushy from her eyes and stared at Santana. "What was that fo-" but before she could finish she was hit again by the ice cold slushy, but this time it wasn't Santana._

_Quinn stared at Rachel smirking. Rachel felt her lip quiver as people passed snickering at the scene._ _She looked at Quinn with a sad look in her eyes before running off to the bathroom crying._

Quinn winced at the memory, the look in Rachel's eyes almost killed her now.

Rachel smiled happily as she watched her friends talk about their old memories, she was just about to bring up the time that they all sang lean on me to Quinn and Finn, but she was interrupted by Kurt. "Have you ever been in love Rach?" he asked.

All eyes turned to her. "Where did that come from?" she asked confused. He shrugged." I don't know I was just wondering." he told her, putting his hands up in front of his chest.

Rachel felt her stomach flutter, she couldn't tell them, especially when Quinn was there. She glanced at Quinn who was intently staring at her, then back to Kurt.

"No " she whispered.

Quinn felt disappointment and relief fill through her as Rachel answered. She didn't know why she was having all of these sudden feelings for Rachel.

"Not even Finn?" he asked her, everyone looked confused. "Nope" she answered.

Santana narrowed her eyes." Wait, so you mean all that time you spent chasing Finn in high school, was just some sort of joke?" the Latina asked.

Rachel bit her lip, trying not to look at Quinn. "Well although I did have feelings for Finn, they went away sometime during high school" she admitted.

"Wait, but you dated him 3 years after high school" Kurt pretty much yelled.

Rachel shrugged." I don't know, I felt like I needed to, like I was suppose to" she told them frowning.

"How did you guys even break up?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel looked at Quinn while she spoke. "I told him there was someone else"

Kurt seemed to notice her staring at Quinn because he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Who?" he asked.

Rachel hesitated. She didn't think they would go this far with the topic, she had to make up an excuse fast.

"oh, just some guy from New York" she answered looked at Tina who was staring at her confused.

Kurt shrugged and began talking about the fashion show he went to in L.A.

Quinn glanced at Rachel, who was looking down fiddling with her fingers. Quinn new Rachel was lying and she needed to know why.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick, they had wandered around town a little and even got shots for Rachel's kitten. Now it was 5:30pm, and everyone was getting pretty hungry.

"What are we going to eat this time?" Santana asked. "and no pizza" she quickly added. Quinn shrugged. "We could make chicken or something" she suggested but Rachel cringed.

"oh right, vegetarian" Quinn told her, giving her an apologetic smile.

"Ill cook" Rachel suggested. Everyone looked at her." you can cook?" Brittany asked.

Tina cut in. "she's actually a really good cook, she can make vegan lasagna that tastes just like regular."

"YAY SPAGHETTI" Brittany shouted, and Kurt furrowed his brows.

"Lasagna B, we can make spaghetti tomorrow" Santana whispered in her ear and her smile widened.

"We can go watch a movie, while we wait, it kind of takes her a while" Tina told them standing up.

Half way through the movie Quinn started fidgeting, she liked 'a walk to remember' she really did, but she couldn't get Rachel off her mind. She slowly slid off the couch, trying not to be noticed and made her way into the kitchen.

As she approached the Diva who was humming, and a smile creeped across her lips. She slowly walked up behind Rachel, and put her hand on her back. "Boo" she yelled in Rachel's ear.

Rachel spun around and tumbled over, screaming. "Jesus Quinn, what was that for?" she asked, frowning.

Quinn bit her lip and smiled," payback" she whispered putting her hand out to the Diva, who was sitting on the floor clutching her chest.

Rachel accepted, and let Quinn slowly lift her. They stood inches apart and Rachel could feel Quinn s hot breath on her face. Neither of them let go of their hands.

Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes, and felt as if ants were crawling up her back. She started lifting her hand, but quickly put it back to her side, she couldn't do this not until she at least knew what was going on. She pulled her eyes a way from Rachel's and looked at the ground.

"I, uh I was just coming to see if you needed help" she whispered, not taking her eyes away from the ground.

Rachel slipped her hand away from Quinn's. "No, I just finished actually, before you scared the bajeebies out of me "she told her, narrowing her eyes. Quinn gave her a weak smile." I'll go tell everyone its ready" she told Rachel, before quickly walking back to the living room.

Santana took the first bite of the lasagna. She chewed a few times then made a disgusted look, which caused Rachel to frown. "shit, Berry this is good" she told Rachel. The diva gave everyone a proud smile.

"So what was that scream that we heard right before Quinn came to tell us dinner was ready?" Mercedes asked curiously looking at Rachel. The diva blushed and looked away." nothing" she quickly answered and Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"I scared the shit out of her Quinn told them proudly. Rachel shot her a look" DID NOT" she yelled.

Quinn held in a smile. " yeah right, that's why when I yelled boo in your ear, you completely fell over then told me I scared the bajeebies out of you" Quinn winked. Rachel frowned. "Well I scared you more the other night" Rachel told her. Quinn shook her head, and looked at Santana who had a devilish smile on her face.

"Well we all know what Quinn and Rachel have been doing since we got here" he told them raising his eyebrows. Both girls blushed. Wh-what?" Rachel asked wide eyed.

"calm down, Rach I was just kidding" he told her and she looked away.

Once dinner was finished Santana, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Brittany did dishes, since Quinn and Rachel did them last time.

Quinn and Rachel sat in the living room in silence. Quinn was sitting on the couch and Rachel was sitting on the Chair beside her. Rachel glanced awkwardly around the room trying to find any way to start a conversation.

Quinn had enough, she jumped up off the couch startling Rachel, and stood in front of her. "Can we talk?" she asked Rachel sounding more annoyed then she meant to.

Rachel looked up at her with wide eyes. "uhm sure Quinn" She answered and both looked at each other in silence.

"Can we walk and talk?" Quinn whispered pointing to the door.

Rachel nodded. "yeah let me just put on a sweater" she replied.

Once they started walking, Rachel inhaled the cool night air, she loved it in Lima, the air always smelt fresh. They walked in silence for what felt like forever, until Rachel coughed. "So does this walk actually involve talking?" she asked, smiling up at the blond.

Quinn nodded. "Just keep walking, until we get there" she told Rachel.

Rachel's eyes shot back to Quinn. "get where?" she asked, curiously.

Quinn smiled. "You ll see" she whispered.

They walked for another 5 minutes, before Quinn turned onto a small dirt path, and they were no longer protected by the street lights.

"Quinn, as much as I love Lima, I'm sure there are still creepy people out there, who are waiting for Women to walk through dark paths alone" She told Quinn, feeling frightened.

Quinn looked down at her. "Shh," she told Rachel, putting her finger to her lips.

"Quinn, its getting darke-" she began but widened her eyes instead.

They walked into a small cliff like ledge that was surrounded by trees and down below it was a beautiful waterfall, and a pond, that glistened in the moon light.

"Quinn, this is absolutely amazing" she whispered not able to take her eyes off the water below. She actually felt herself start to lean forward but Quinn grabbed her arm. "Careful" she warned and Rachel nodded.

Quinn sat on the cliff, staring into the trees. Rachel slowly sat beside Quinn, making sure to keep some space between them, she didn't want to freak her out.

They sat in silence until Quinn turned and looked at Rachel. "Have you ever been in love?" she asked the diva.

Rachel let out a huff. "Didn't we already cover this today?" she asked frowning.

"Answer me" Quinn demanded, searching Rachel's eyes.

"No" was all Rachel said.

Quinn was getting impatient. "Rachel I know you were lying, I ve seen you lie plenty of times" she told her.

Rachel mashed her lips between her teeth. "I didn't lie Quinn, I've never been in love" She told her putting her hand on Quinn's arm lightly.

Quinn felt, a lump in her throat, this wasn't the way it was suppose to happen, she shut her eyes tight.

"I am in love" Rachel s voice was barely a whisper but it was enough for Quinn's eyes to shoot open.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked, not sure if she had heard correctly.

"I haven't been in love before, but I am in love now" she told Quinn, not taking her eyes away from the rock.

Quinn felt the butterflies in her stomach again, she clawed her fingers into the rock.

"Who?" was all she could manage.

Rachel looked around, not meeting Quinn's eyes. "Quinn, we don't need to talk about this right now" she told her.

Quinn looked down at Rachel's hand. "Who?" she asked again, louder this time.

Rachel's eyes met with Quinn's. You" she whispered.

Rachel couldn't believe she had just told Quinn, her biggest secret, she shut her eyes tight and awaited a slap or for Quinn to leave. But instead she felt Quinn's soft lips against hers.

Quinn felt as if a million pounds had lifted off her shoulders when she heard Rachel say her name, she didn't care anymore, she needed her. Quinn slowly leaned in and pressed her lips against Rachel's, which sent chills through her body.

At first, Rachel's lips didn't move against Quinn's but then she slowly started to kiss back, feeling desire rise in her stomach more and more. She slowly pushed Quinn down against the cold rock, putting her hands, in Quinn's soft blond hair.

Quinn's back rested against the rock and she didn't care how cold it was, she needed Rachel. She put her hands on the diva's hips and kissed harder, until it was too much for either of their lungs.

Rachel pulled away, and touched her lips still feeling the tingle, she had just kissed the girl she had been in love with for almost 7 years. She looked into Quinn's eyes. "Quinn... she whispered.

Quinn smiled at her." Rachel" she replied.

"Quinn, you don't have to do this, its okay" Rachel told her, but she was cut off by Quinn's lips on her own again.

Rachel lied back against the rock, and put her arm around Quinn as they watched the stars. "That one looks like Lucy" Rachel told her.

"Who?" Quinn asked tilting her head at the stars.

"The kitten, I named her Lucy" Rachel told her smiling.

Quinn put her head on Rachel's shoulder. "You know what that one looks like?" Quinn asked.

Rachel tried to put the group of stars into shapes but nothing happened." no, what?"

"a gold star" Quinn told her smiling.

When they returned home it was 12:30pm. They slowly slid through the door trying to make as little sound as possible. "Is everyone asleep?" Rachel whispered.

"I think so" Quinn replied, taking Rachel's hand in hers. Both girls slowly made their way towards their bedroom but Rachel halted.

"What?" Quinn asked tugging on Rachel's hand. Rachel put her finger up to her lips. "Listen" she whispered and walked backwards a bit.

Quinn heard a slight moan, which caused her to jump.

"Where is that coming from?" Quinn asked

Rachel let out a giggle and pointed to Santana and Brittany's room.

Quinn walked over to the door and placed her ear against it. "Fuck Brittany" was all she heard before she put her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

Rachel walked over to Quinn and put her hand on her hips. "leave them, it's an invasion of privacy" Rachel told her.

Quinn nodded, and they both walked into the room. Rachel took off her sweater and climbed into her nice warm bed. Rachel watched as Quinn started to walk to her own bed.

"Sleep with me" Rachel whispered. Quinn turned to her with wide eyes and Rachel covered her mouth. "get your mind out of the gutter, I mean sleep in my bed with me tonight" Rachel told her smiling lightly.

Quinn slowly walked to the bed and took off her sweater as well. She climbed under the covers and felt Rachel's leg touch hers. She shut her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Rachel scooted closer to Quinn, and placed her hand on the blonds back nudging her closer.

Quinn nuzzled in closer to Rachel. She gasped at the warmth of Rachel's neck.

Rachel felt like everything she ever wanted had just came into her arms. She sighed happily and put her mouth to Quinn's ear.

"Good night Quinn." she whispered, and felt Quinn s smile against her neck.

"Night Rach" she replied.


	5. Chapter 5

When Quinn woke up she was in the same position she fell asleep in. She smiled slightly and peeled her face from Rachel's neck. Quinn poked the divas face, was this really real? Did everything really happen last night? Rachel groaned and rolled over. Yup it was real. She sighed happily never in a million years did she think she would kiss Rachel let alone sleep in her bed.

Quinn quickly threw her hair in a pony tail and made her way downstairs. Everyone was sitting at the table. Mercedes was talking to Brittany while Santana, Kurt and Tina read one of Kurt's fashion magazines. She smiled and took a seat beside Kurt.

Everyone turned to her. "Look at you, your glowing" Mercedes told her.

Quinn touched her face. "What?" she asked in horror.

"Not literally, but you must have had a good sleep" Kurt told her smiling.

"oh I bet she did" Santana told them with a smirk.

Quinn shot Santana a glare, then put her head in her hands. Kurt stood up. "Well I'm going to go shower" he told them before disappearing upstairs. Mercedes got up next" I'm going to call the boy" she announced then glanced down at Tina. The Asian shrugged and fallowed her.

Quinn lifted her head to find Santana and Brittany intensely staring at her." What?" she asked taking a sip of her water.

"Q why were you in Rachel's bed?" Brittany asked.

Quinn went wide eyed and choked on her drink. "Excuse me?" she asked going beat red.

" Yes we saw you, and you're lucky it was us that saw, Mercedes and Tina were going to wake you guys up but I had to tell them you sleep naked so they wouldn't go in there" Santana announced proudly.

"Guys I was just having a bad night, I was talking to Rachel about Puck and we must have fell asleep." Quinn lied, feeling her palms go sweaty.

"Quinn, your face was in her neck and her arms were wrapped around you" Santana told her. "you were pretty much dry humping" Brittany added joyfully.

"Would you keep it down?" Quinn asked slapping the blondes arm. Santana's smirk grew. "Are you and Berry-" she began but was cut off by Quinn's finger in her face.

"Do not finish that sentence, no were not, now would you please just LEAVE THIS ALONE?" Quinn yelled in frustration. She stood up and walked up stairs. "whatever you say Q" Santana muttered under her breath.

Quinn slipped into the room and shut the door tight behind her. She walked over to Rachel's bed and sat beside the sleeping brunette. She smiled and brushed a few loose strands of hair behind the Diva's ear. Rachel had such a pretty face, she had big chocolate brown eyes that could make you do anything she asked, cute plump lips and an adorable dimple right below her chin. Quinn bit her lip and slowly grazed her thumb over where the dimple would be. The blond watched as Rachel's eyes slowly opened and she smiled revealing the adorable dimple.

"Hi" Rachel's voice was raspy.

"Hey you" Quinn whispered back.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked rolling over slightly to face the blond more. Quinn pulled out her phone and let out a chuckle. "1:30pm" she answered.

Rachel gasped and shot up in bed. "1:30? Quinn I haven't slept in that late since high school, and it was during spring break" she told her franticly.

Quinn smiled. "you must have had a pretty good sleep then" Quinn told the diva winking. Rachel put her hand on Quinn's "I did" she whispered.

"oh and remind me to get a doorknob with a lock" Quinn told her.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why?" she asked.

"Santana and Brittany saw us this morning and now they think I'm screwing you" Quinn told her frowning slightly.

"Now would that be such a bad thing?" Rachel asked smirking seductively. "for me no, but I'm definitely not ready for anyone to know" Quinn admitted.

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. "Noted"

Quinn leaned down and kissed her forehead." you look cute in the morning" she told the brunette. Rachel let out a huff "shut up" She told Quinn throwing a pillow at her. The blond bit her lip and smiled. Rachel leaned over and whispered in Quinn's ear. "I'm going to shower" she announced and climbed out of bed.

"Is that an invitation?" Quinn asked kinking an eyebrow.

Rachel leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Nice try" she giggled and ran into the bathroom. Quinn stood up and swayed towards the door taking off her shirt, but stopped when she heard the click of the lock. She frowned and opened her dresser instead.

45 minutes later Rachel emerged from the bathroom wearing her favourite light blue shorts and yellow tank top. She looked around the room for Quinn but she was nowhere to be found. The diva frowned and walked into the hallway.

Rachel peeked downstairs but couldn't see anyone, she groaned they probably went into town without her. She turned around to walk back into the room but someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into the family bathroom.

"What the hell?" she hissed thinking it was Santana trying to get revenge for the Brittany incident.

Instead it was Quinn who stood in front of her. "how was that shower?" she whispered.

"would have been better with you" Rachel replied breathing heavily against Quinn's neck. Quinn narrowed her eyes. "maybe you shouldn't have locked the door then" she told her.

Rachel shrugged and Quinn leaned forward until their noses were touching. The diva closed her eyes and waited for Quinn's perfect lips met hers. Quinn barely brushed her lips against Rachel's." I want you to come somewhere with me" she told Rachel.

The diva let out a sigh." where is everyone?" she asked.

"Santana and Brittany took Lucy for a walk and Mercedes, Tina and Kurt went out for lunch, which means you have to come with me" Quinn told her smiling.

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Oh I have to now?" she asked and pulled away from Quinn slightly.

Quinn shrugged." you don't have to but I know you will" she told the brunette before leaving the bathroom.

Rachel fallowed Quinn out the door and back behind the log house. The diva's face lit up"are we going riding again?" she asked feeling washed over with excitement. Quinn didn't look at her. "nope" she replied. Rachel's face fell. "then where are we going?" she asked curiously and disappointed.

"You'll see" she whispered and linked her hand with Rachel's

Rachel felt her hear flutter as Quinn interlocked their fingers. "What's with you and bringing me through dark creepy paths?" she asked the blond. Quinn looked up at the sky through the trees." Rach its 2:30 it's definitely not dark" she told Rachel laughing.

"Are we going back to the waterfall place?" she asked. Quinn shook her head. "What about-" Quinn put her finger to Rachel's lips to stop her mid sentence."you'll see" she replied.

Rachel squeezed the blonds hand in response. They walked in silence for about 5 minutes until they could see a clearing ahead. Rachel turned to Quinn and gave her a confused look. Quinn just stared ahead smiling lightly until they entered the clearing.

Rachel gasped, it was a big open field that was filled with daisies, not one spot uncovered. In the middle of the meadow was a picnic blanket and a basket. Rachel felt a lump in her throat." Quinn when did you do all of this?" she spoke in barely a whisper. Quinn shrugged." while you were in the shower I rode Bentley over" she responded smiling proudly.

The diva sat down on the blanket and motioned for Quinn to sit beside her. The diva took Quinn's hands in hers. "Quinn what are we? How is this going to work? She asked searching deep in Quinn's eyes.

Quinn mashed her lips between her teeth." I want to try things" she told her. Rachel leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Quinn's. A moan escaped her lips which caused Quinn to pull away and give her a playful smile. "What?" I have wanted to do that for a really long time, so it's just really knew to me" Rachel told her smiling.

Quinn tilted her head. "When did you know?" she asked.

Rachel closed her eyes." soft more year, right after sectionals. It was around the time you stopped tormenting me and we had just won, so you hugged me and I knew, I knew right away" Rachel told her honestly. Quinn closed her eyes and lightly touched the diva's arm. Rachel smiled." what about you? When did you know?" Rachel asked.

"To be honest I didn't truly know until yesterday, I mean I had feelings since you got here, but when sang that song, I knew. Rachel I tried so hard to think about other things. Puck, even Beth but whenever I closed my eyes your face came into my mind, and when we kissed I felt something different" Quinn admitted.

Rachel felt the lump in her throat return. She leaned in and kissed Quinn softly. This was it she was finally kissing the girl she had been in love with for 6years, 6 years of her life was finally catching up with her.

Quinn pulled Rachel on top of her and they kissed passionately until their lungs couldn't stand much more.

"I never hated you" Quinn told her. Rachel gave her a confused look.

"I never hated you" Quinn repeated.

Rachel frowned" then why did you do it?" she asked.

Quinn closed her eyes and frowned." I was president of the Celibacy club, head cheerleader, I had Finn, then you came along Rachel, and I felt like I was suppose to" she told her.

" Quinn you humiliated me, you threw slushies in my face god knows how many times, you called me the worst names you could think of and hell you even sent Santana after me a few times" Rachel felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Rachel I will never be able to make up for what I did to you, but you at least have to let me try."Quinn told her.

Rachel nodded and felt another tear fall.

"Besides, if you didn't come along and take Finn, then I would have never joined glee and we would never have been right here" Quinn told her kissing where the tear fell.

Rachel cupped Quinn's face in her hands and kissed her forcefully. "I want to be with you" she whispered. Quinn pulled away and smiled softly nodding her head.

They had been in the meadow for at least 2 hours, just lying there talking. "What happened with you and puck?" Rachel asked putting her head down on Quinn's chest.

Quinn exhaled deeply." we fought a lot, after high school about Beth about everything. One day we were just so fed up with each other that we decided to take a break" she told Rachel. Rachel turned and looked at Quinn." I'm sorry" she told her.

Quinn shook her head and smiled." it's okay" she replied. " It's funny I never thought I'd end up with a girl, let alone you" Quinn admitted.

Rachel narrowed her eyes." that's rude" she whispered and sat up. Quinn grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down." you know what I meant" she told her.

The diva smiled" I wanted to be with you so bad Quinn and now it all seems like a dream" she replied. Quinn pinched the divas arm. "Ow what was that for?" Rachel asked rubbing her arm.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"You're not dreaming, I'm right here"


	6. Chapter 6

2 weeks later:

"Quinn wake up" Rachel yelled shaking the blonde. Quinn groaned." Go away" she said pushing her hand against Rachel's face. The diva stuck out her tongue and licked Quinn's hand, causing the blonde's eyes to shoot open." ew" she said wiping her hand on the bed covers. Rachel smiled," that's what you get" she replied. Quinn sighed and closed her eyes again, getting ready to sleep. "oh no you don't" Rachel yelled holding Quinn's eyes open with her index fingers and thumbs.

Quinn frowned." why are you torturing me?" she whined.

"You re the one who suggested we go see my dads today, so you re taking me out to buy a new dress" Rachel told her pouting.

Quinn put a pillow against her face. "It's Wednesday already?" she asked. Rachel nodded. "Rach, why can't you just wear one of my dresses?" Quinn asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Rachel's mouth formed a straight line. "Because it's not the same, I need a new one to impress them especially since I m going to be telling them the biggest secret of my life" Rachel announced.

Quinn's mouth dropped open, and she grabbed Rachel's wrist. "You're telling them?" she asked horrified.

Rachel nodded." besides Santana and Brittany, already know for sure" she replied looking at the stool which was pushed up under the doorknob as a lock.

**1week ago:**

_Quinn pulled the diva onto the bed kissing her fiercely. A moan escaped her lips as she pulled her sweater over her head. Rachel pushed her body up against Quinn's breathing heavily. Quinn quickly undid Rachel's blouse and threw it across the room. Rachel gasped and arched her back, as Quinn's nails scraped up and down her torso. The diva quickly but roughly pulled off Quinn's long sleeve, and kissed her flat abs._

_"You're so sexy" Quinn breathed in her ear. A snarl ripped through Rachel's throat and she pulled off Quinn's jeans. Rachel threw her head back, as Quinn kissed a trail down her neck sucking softly on her pulse point._

_Quinn climbed off the bed and slowly pulled off Rachel's shorts. Rachel moaned and grasped Quinn's waist, pulling her back on top of her. She kissed Quinn passionately, her tongue brushing Quinn's bottom lip for entrance._

_Quinn accepted and melted at the touch of their tongues. Rachel pulled away and looked deep into Quinn's eyes." are you sure?" she asked. Quinn nodded and pulled Rachel into a breath taking kiss._

_Just then the door flew open and Rachel screamed, jumping away from Quinn. Quinn froze in shock as Santana and Brittany stood in the doorway, mouths handing wide open." I KNEW IT" Santana screamed._

_Quinn quickly jumped up and pulled both girls into the room, shutting the door behind them. "I knew it, I knew it, Quinn I knew you were screwing Berry" she yelled again._ _"Well you kind of ruined that" Quinn announced glaring._

_"Well sorry, we wanted to come say goodnight" Santana snorted._

_Rachel looked at Quinn who nodded." Were not screwing Santana, were, Quinn and I are together""she whispered. Brittany dropped the pillow she was holding and Santana's eyes grew wider._

_"Wait you two are like dating?" she asked, unconvinced._ _Quinn nodded." It's been close to 2 weeks now" she said linking her fingers under the covers with Rachel's._

_"Oh man, wait until the others find out" Santana said jumping off the bed._ _Quinn dove for Santana knocking her onto the floor. "What the hell?" Santana screamed._

_"San, you have to promise you won't tell them" Quinn begged. The Latina rolled her eyes." fine"._

_Quinn pinned her down. "Promise" she demanded._

_"I promise" Santana said groaning._

"Ok, ok I m up" Quinn growled climbing out of bed. Rachel stood up after her. " good" she whispered sweetly and kissed the blond on the cheek." now go shower, you smell" she added.

Quinn's face fell." you re a wonderful girlfriend, but you'd be an even better one if you came and showered with me" Quinn suggested. Rachel shook her head.

"Nope I'm going to eat breakfast, besides you were a bad girl this morning" Rachel told her. Quinn sighed in defeat." fine, but you owe me a shower tomorrow" she demanded.

Rachel smiled "deal" she announced and skipped towards the door. Quinn caught her by the arm and spun her around catching her in a passionate kiss. Rachel pulled away flushed. "well that never gets old" she replied and stepped into the hallway.

Rachel happily glided down the stairs. The diva found Tina sitting at the table. She sat beside the Asian and sighed. Tina kinked her eyebrow and looked at Rachel. "what are you all ready for?" she asked looking Rachel up and down. "Quinn and I are going to the mall so I can get a new dress for tonight" she announced.

Tina smiled "Do your dads know you're stopping by?" she asked

"yeah they know, and there not too happy about it" she said frowning.

Tina looked at her confused. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I told them I've been down here for two weeks" she replied.

"Wait, they didn't know you were down here?" Tina asked in disbelief.

"No I was too scared to tell them Tina, I have barely talked to them in 5 years" The diva explained shamefully.

Tina shrugged. "you should have just told them, I know your dads they would have understood" Tina told her touching her hand. Rachel smiled, and stood up. " Quinn better have some good cereal in here"

When Quinn got out of the shower she quickly changed into a white summer dress that had light pink flowers on it. She ran to the mirror and threw her hair in a side braid hoping Rachel wouldn't be mad at her for taking so long. She skidded out of the room and down the stairs. When she reached the Kitchen she noticed Rachel standing at the front door glaring at her.

Quinn bit her lip and walked over to the Diva, leaning in for a kiss. Rachel's palm met directly with Quinn's face." ow what the hell was that for?" Quinn asked annoyed. Rachel held in a smile and pointed to the living room, Quinn peeked in and saw Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. "oh hey Quinn what's up?" Kurt asked.

Quinn flashed her best smile."oh hey guys, me and Rachel are leaving now" she told them. They nodded, so she grabbed Rachel's hand pulling her out the door.

The blond pushed Rachel up against the side of the house. Rachel pushed her mouth to Quinn's." I had to wait way to long without that" She announced. Quinn giggled and linked her fingers with the Diva's.

When they arrived at the mall, they walked close to each other but not to close. "Quinn this is killing me" Rachel whined as they walked into a store.

"I know me to" Quinn replied as she lightly brushed her hand against Rachel's seeking the warmth of their skin meeting.

Quinn lifted a knee high navy dress that was cut off at the shoulder. "What about this one?" Quinn asked. Rachel shrugged." it's cute, I'll try it on"

Quinn was pushed up against the change room door. Rachel had tried on five dresses already. "Rach, come out please?" Quinn begged. "No I don t like it" Rachel responded.

That was it. Quinn got on her belly and slid under the change room door. Rachel shot up as something touched her leg. "Holy hell" she screamed and hit the change room wall with a thud. Quinn stood up smiling." you wouldn't come out, so I came in" she announced.

Rachel lifted an eyebrow "I can see that" she replied.

Quinn seductively walked towards her. "Mm, your right I don't like that dress, maybe we should take it off you?" Quinn suggested grasping the ends of the dress. Rachel leaned forward and whispered in Quinn's ear." I think you right".

With that, Quinn ripped the dress over her head, revealing a black bra and black panties. "Shit" Quinn whispered and kissed Rachel softly on the lips.

The diva put one hand on the back of Quinn's neck and the other in her blond hair, pulling her closer. Quinn grinded her hips into Rachel's and let out a moan.

There was a loud knock at the door. "You okay in there sweetie? I don't know where your friend went though" the voice announced. Quinn put her hand over her mouth to hold in her laugh while Rachel began putting back on her clothes.

"Uh ya, I'm fine, and she probably just went to look around some more" Rachel yelled. When they heard the click of her heels grow quieter, Quinn slipped out of the change room, followed by Rachel.

"I like this one" Rachel said holding up a white dress. "good now we can go" Quinn began walking but Rachel grabbed her arm." not so fast, there are still plenty of other stores" she announced smiling widely.

2 hours and 36 dresses later, Quinn and Rachel stood at the cash register. In Rachel's tiny hands, was a black dress that Quinn was over excited about seeing Rachel in later. "Ill pay" Quinn told her handing the cashier her credit card.

"Quinn it's too much" Rachel shot back.

Quinn knew this would go on for a long time so she leaned over." I'll pay, seeing as I might rip it off you later" she whispered in the Diva's ear.

Rachel's eyes went wide and faint smile appeared on her lips." She's paying" she told the cashier.

Quinn sat on the sofa in the living room next to Mercedes and Kurt, wearing a yellow dress that flowed down past her knees. "Holy shit, how long does it take to put on a dress?" Brittany asked from across the room.

Just as she finished the last word Rachel stepped into the living room. Quinn sucked in a deep breath. The black dress clung tightly to Rachel's petit body and hung off one of her shoulders. The dress made Rachel's skin look more tanned then it really was, and the intense black colour made Rachel's eyes stand out like stars.

"Holy mother of god Rachel, how come you never wore anything like that in high school? We could have been best friends" Santana announced winking.

Quinn fought the need to hit Santana. She stood up and walked towards to door. "Have a good time you guys" Mercedes told them waving.

"Come visit me and Brittany when you get home Rach" Santana told her. Quinn closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She was pretty sure she would have run at Santana but Rachel's arm against hers was enough contact to keep her in place.

They walked outside and the cool air blew Rachel's hair. She breathed in heavily and looked at Quinn. Her blond hair was pulled back into a half pony, while her yellow dress made her skin look pale but glowing.

Once they climbed inside the car, Rachel reached over and put her hand on Quinn's face. "What?" Quinn asked blushing as Rachel stared at her.

"You're beautiful" Rachel told her honestly.

Quinn felt something jump inside of her stomach. She didn't know how fast it was possible to fall for Rachel Berry. She leaned forward and placed her lips to Rachel s cheek. "You look amazing yourself" she said against Rachel's cheek. Shivers shot through the diva's body. She didn't think she could fall in love with Quinn all over again.

As they approached the Berry household, Rachel gripped Quinn's hand tightly. "I'm scared" she admitted. Quinn smiled down at the shorter girl."don't be, I'm going to be with you the whole time" She told her, which made Rachel feel a whole lot better.

They stood on the porch in silence. "Are you going to ring the doorbell?" Quinn asked. Rachel shook her head." no" she whispered. Quinn rolled her eyes and pressed her finger to the doorbell. As the ding went off Quinn felt Rachel's hand stiffen in hers.

Right as the door opened Quinn dropped Rachel's hand. A tall black man and a shorter white man stood in the doorway smiling slightly.

Rachel felt her heart jump as the door opened revealing her fathers. She hadn't seen them in so long. Leroy looked the exact same, tall dark and handsome. While Elijah's beard had grown and his hair fell in front of his eyes. Rachel hesitated as she stepped forward."hi" she whispered. Leroy looked at her with tears in his eyes." hi baby" he whispered back smiling. The diva jumped into his arms, feeling tears fall down her cheeks.

Rachel pulled away from Leroy and turned to Elijah who stood emotionless at the door. "you look beautiful" he commented on her dress. "oh daddy" she whispered and pulled him into a tight hug.

Quinn watched as Elijah and Rachel hugged, clinging to each other as if the world were coming to an end. Quinn then knew how much Rachel's fathers meant to her.

When Rachel pulled away she wiped the tear off her face and turned to Quinn who stood at the door beaming. "Dad, Daddy this is Quinn" She told them as Quinn stepped inside shutting the door behind her.

Quinn put her hand out to Leroy first."pleasure to meet you" she told him smiling. He brushed away her hand and pulled her into a hug, catching her off guard. "You look wonderful Quinn" he told her. She smiled and turned to Elijah."Hello, it's nice to meet you" She told him putting out her hand. Elijah didn't smile, he just stared at her, finally putting his hand out to shake hers." hello Quinn, how's doing?" he asked.

Quinn shifted slightly feeling nervous, around Elijah. "Oh uhm he's fine, he's away with my mother right now" she told him.

Elijah nodded."good to hear, why don't you two go get seated at the table, we will serve dinner" He told them. Rachel nodded, and led Quinn to the dining room table.

Rachel took a seat next to Quinn as they waited. The diva turned to Quinn. "Sorry about Dad" she whispered putting her hand on the small of Quinn's back. "It's fine, he's just a little, intimidating" Quinn told her smiling.

The diva nodded."I know, but I promise he'll grow on you" she told her. Quinn smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

Leroy and Elijah walked into the room and Leroy placed lasagna on the table. "Are you okay with vegan lasagna?"He asked Quinn. Quinn looked up at him. "Yes that's fine, thanks" she told him smiling.

They ate in silence for about 10 minutes before Elijah spoke. "So Rachel, how's school?" he asked her. "Wonderful, I'm above 90's in all of my classes" she told him proudly.

He nodded."and what about plays? Have you gotten any good roles lately?" he asked her. Rachel slumped in her chair slightly. "I got one 4 months ago but it didn't really work out, it interacted with my school hours" she told him.

"Well you just need to try harder" he told her. Rachel winced and Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's leg, trying to make her feel better.

Leroy turned to his husband. "Elijah, I'm sure she's trying her best" he told him. The shorter man's face softened."sorry honey, I just want to see you become a star" he told her frowning.

Rachel nodded." I know daddy me too"

Leroy turned to Quinn. "so Quinn, tell us about you, what do you do?" he asked her smiling. Quinn smiled back. "I'm the guidance councillor over at McKinley, and I also co direct the glee club sometimes" she told him.

He smiled at her. "That's wonderful, it must be nice to see all the kids enjoying what you two loved in high school" he told her.

Quinn nodded." it is"

Leroy turned to Rachel. "So honey, how are the boys treating you? Got your mind set on anyone? He asked.

There was the question she was waiting for. Rachel held her breath, and closed her eyes. "Uhm Dad, daddy, that's what I wanted to talk to you about" she whispered.

Elijah's eyebrows scrunched together and Leroy smiled. "Oh god don't tell me your back with that dumb Finn boy" he asked. Quinn held in the need to burst out laughing.

Rachel smiled. "No I'm not with Finn" she told them

Elijah let out a breath."thank god" he whispered.

Rachel put her hand over Quinn's on top of the table. Both men looked back and forth from Rachel to their hands, Elijah's eyes widened and Leroy's mouth fell open slightly. "oh, OH" Leroy whispered.

Elijah's body tensed once he realized what was going on. "Wait so, you two?" he asked pointing.

Rachel smiled."yes, Quinn and I are together" she told them, smiling up at Quinn.

Quinn felt butterflies in her stomach as Elijah's eyes pierced into their hands. She hoped that they would be okay with this.

Leroy smiled brightly. "Congratulations" he told them. Rachel smiled."thanks dad". She turned her attention to Elijah. "Daddy?" she whispered.

He snapped out of his stare and turned to his daughter. "how, and when did this happen?" he asked.

Rachel let out a sharp breath but was surprised when Quinn was the one to answer. "When Rachel arrived at my house, I started to notice things, that I was developing feelings for her, not just as a friend but romantic feelings" she told them. Rachel smiled at her answer.

Leroy turned to Rachel. "Rach, when did you realize you had feelings for Quinn?" he asked. Rachel smiled faintly. "Soft more year" she told them.

Both men stopped and stared at her. "Wait, you liked Quinn in high school?" Elijah asked. Rachel smiled and nodded. "I knew that I liked Quinn, but I never told her, and I still had really heavy feelings for her when I came down here, so I was more than pleased at how things turned out" She told them, and squeezed Quinn's hand.

Elijah nodded his head slowly. "And you're sure about this Rachel? You're sure you can be with a women?" he asked with pain in his voice. Rachel lifted her eyebrows. "yes I'm sure daddy, I'm more then sure actually" she told him.

He shook his head."This just isn't like you Rachel, maybe you should take more time to think about this" he told her sternly. Rachel felt like she had just been slapped. "Out of anyone I thought you would understand" She spat before running off upstairs.

Leroy turned to Elijah "shes your daughter for god sakes" he yelled standing up. Quinn stood up, and touched his shoulder. "Let me?" she whispered.

Leroy nodded. "Thank you Quinn" he told her. She nodded and ran towards the stairs.

Quinn slowly walked down the hallway, trying to figure out which bedroom was Rachel's, and of course it was the one with the giant gold store on the door. She smiled and wiggled the door handle. Leave it to Rachel to lock the door.

She knocked twice. "Go away" Rachel yelled. Quinn flinched, she could tell Rachel was crying. She knocked lighter this time. "Rach, it's me" she whispered. There was silence but then Quinn heard the click of the lock. She smiled and walked into the room.

Quinn saw Rachel sitting on the bed with her knees to her chin. She frowned and walked over to the Diva." Rachel?" Quinn asked. She sat next to the brunette and stroked her hair with her hand. "Don't cry" she cooed.

Rachel looked up at her. "I don't get it, you'd think out of anyone he'd understand, being gay and all" she sniffled. Quinn looked deep into her eyes. "He's just scared for you Rachel, he knows how hard it is to be gay, but he just wants you to be happy" Quinn told her.

Rachel arched an eyebrow. "How do you know?" she asked. "because that's exactly how I felt, I was so scared to admit to myself that I was gay, but you helped me Rachel, and I realized being happy was more important than being normal" she whispered smiling.

Rachel frowned and put her head onto her knee caps. Quinn pulled Rachel into a hug. "It's okay, baby" she whispered. Rachel smiled against Quinn's shoulder. "I like when you call me baby" she told her.

Quinn smiled brightly and kissed the tip of her nose. "Baby" she whispered. Rachel smiled. Quinn kissed Rachel's lips "baby" she mumbled against the brunette's mouth. "thank you for coming with me Quinn, I know it's hard to be with me" Rachel told her frowning.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's chin and tilted her face towards hers. "It s not hard at all being with you, I wouldn't change it for the world" She whispered. Rachel smiled. "I'm going to treat you right Quinn Fabray, I promise" she told her kissing Quinn's chin.

Quinn giggled. "I know baby, and I'm always going to keep you safe" she told Rachel honestly.

The rest of the night went by very slow, and very awkward. The girls had gone back downstairs but there was barely any conversation at the table. They stayed and looked through old baby pictures of Rachel with Leroy but Elijah had turned in early and went to bed.

As they drove home Rachel turned to Quinn. "You did well tonight" she told her. Quinn smiled. "so did you" She replied.

They drove in silence. "Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Quinn turned and glanced at Rachel. "Yes Rach?" She replied.

"I love you" the diva whispered and looked down.

Quinn felt her heart flutter and her face heat up. She had never felt the feeling before.

She leaned forward and kissed Rachel on the lips.

"I love you too" she told her honestly.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got home it was 8:45pm. Rachel was still upset about what had happened, she just couldn't believe her father would say something like that especially in front of Quinn.  
As they walked up to the house Quinn stopped Rachel and looked at her. "Look Rachel, he's going to come around, just try not to think about it okay?" Quinn told her.

Rachel gave her a confused look."how did you know I was thinking about that?" she asked.

"Please, I don't think I've ever seen you quiet for over 5 minutes" Quinn replied brushing her hand down Rachel's arm.

Rachel smiled and stood on her tippy toes, giving Quinn a kiss on the cheek. "I'll try" she told her.  
Quinn nodded and took the Divas hand.

Once they got inside the house was pitch black. Rachel scrunched her eyebrows, and Quinn shrugged. As they walked down the hallway something moved in the corner of Quinn's eye.  
The blond touched Rachel's hand and pointed to the living room. both girls slowly walked inside and right as Quinn was about to turn on the light something grabbed both of their legs, causing both girls to fall back screaming.

Quinn scrambled in the darkness and found Rachel who was still screaming. The lights turned on to reveal Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Brittany hunched over in laughter."boo" they all screamed except for Brittany who screamed "Merry Christmas".

The blond looked down and realized she was on top of Rachel who had her hands around the taller girl's waist and her head buried in her chest. Quinn quickly pulled away before anyone noticed.

Mercedes clutched her stomach. "Now we're the ones who scared the shit out of you" she announced within breathes. Quinn stood up and reached her hand out for Rachel, who accepted almost immediately. "I have to pee" Rachel whispered to Quinn who burst out laughing.

Kurt smiled at the two girls. "I think its official that we win" he told them proudly.

"As long as you never ever do that again, then I'm okay with you winning" she told them seriously.

"Rachel, you should have seen your face, pretty sure you might have peed on Quinn" Santana said still laughing.  
Quinn patted her dress making sure Rachel didn't actually pee on her.

"Were about to watch a movie, want to join?"Tina asked them.

Quinn nodded."let us just get changed first" She told them and made her way up the stairs, followed by Rachel.

Once they got in the room Quinn collapsed on her bed. "I don't think I've ever gotten scared like that, and I spent almost 5 years with Puck" she announced clutching her heart.  
Rachel smiled and laid down beside the blond." when are we going to tell them?" she asked sadly.

Quinn snuggled closer to the brunette. Rachel took the hint and put her arms around her waist and her forhead to Quinn's.  
I don't know Rach, I want to but I m scared" she told her honestly.

Rachel squeezed the blond as tight as she could, not wanting to let go. "what are you so afraid of?" she asked.

Quinn sighed."I don't know, but we will tell them soon I promise" Quinn told her pushing forward until their noses were touching.

"When?" the Diva asked pouting.

"Not yet" Quinn whispered and caught Rachel's lips in a soft kiss.

Rachel and Quinn lied in bed for a good 10 minutes until Rachel finally decided to get up. The diva slowly stood up and pulled her dress over her head, which rewarded her with a glare from Quinn.  
"I thought I was going to be the one to do that" she whined.

Rachel giggled. "were watching a movie with everyone, I don't think we have time for that" Rachel told her.

"Well you can at least kiss me" Quinn said grabbing Rachel's arm and pulling her on top of the blond. Rachel cupped Quinn's face in her hands and pulled her into a deep kiss. Quinn pushed into the Brunette farther. She swiped her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip, who accepted right away and opened her mouth wider. Quinn let a moan escape while Rachel pulled her on top of her.

The brunette pulled away breathing heavily."satisfied?" she asked smiling.

"Very, now go put on your cute little pj's" Quinn told her. Rachel did as she was told and put on a white tank top and her yellow pajama shorts, while Quinn put on an old blue t-shirt and black pajama shorts.

As they walked for the door Rachel jumped in front of Quinn and gave her a quick kiss. Quinn jumped back in surprise.  
"I'm going to have to go through a two hour movie without that" Rachel told her.

"Well in that case" Quinn said and pulled her into another heated kiss.

"On second thought maybe we should skip the movie" Rachel whispered.

Quinn let out a laugh and pushed the brunette out the door." you can wait until later" Quinn told her. Rachel huffed." fine" she whined and stomped down the stairs.

Once they got to the basement everyone was already seated. Kurt, Mercedes and Tina sat on the big couch, while Brittany and Santana cuddled together on a lazy boy chair leaving the loveseat for Quinn and Rachel.

They sat side by side trying to make as little contact as possible. Kurt stood up and put the movie in, turning off the lights on the way.  
They were surrounded by darkness, making Rachel relax a little more.

Mercedes stood up."Quinn do you have any blankets your basement is very cold" she told her. Quinn shrugged." there should be some in the backroom" she replied.  
She emerged from the backroom with three blankets, she handed one to Brittany and Santana another to Quinn and Rachel and one for her Tina and Kurt.

Quinn caught the blanket that was thrown at her, and gave Rachel a look. Rachel nodded and Quinn threw the blanket over both of them and scooted closer.  
The movie home screen popped up showing the words." TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE".

Rachel jumped and grasped Quinn's leg." oh god, oh god, last time I saw this I ended up in my dad's bed for two weeks straight" she told them.  
"When was that, last year?" Santana asked snorting.

"No, it was grade 7" Rachel told her glaring into the darkness.

Ten minutes into the movie Rachel scooted closer to Quinn, who smiled at this move. The blond slid her hand over and linked her fingers with Rachel's. The movie went by with Rachel jumping every 5 minutes, or screaming, and squeezing Quinn's hand. The movie was close to an end and Rachel began to feel sleepy. The diva's eyes began to drift shut and she felt herself slowly fall over.

Quinn was startled when Rachel fell into her. She smiled and put her arm around the Diva and felt herself get comfterble. Within 5 minutes she was asleep as well.

Finally the movie finished and Mercedes got up and turned on the lights." c'mon guys lets go to bed" she told them. Kurt and Tina stood up lazily while Brittany and Santana still sat on the lazy boy.  
Mercedes looked over at the love seat and smiled at what she saw. "Guys look" she said pointing to Quinn and Rachel.  
Quinn had her arms wrapped around Rachel while Rachel's head was rested on Quinn's chest.

Quinn opened her eyes to see Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany and Santana standing over her. She scrunched her eyebrows together confused about what they were staring at. She looked to the right and saw Rachel was snuggled into her. She gasped and jumped up causing the Diva to wake up. "Oh hey guys, what's up?" Rachel asked smiling.

"That was adorable, who knew Rachel was a cuddler" Tina announced. Rachel looked up at Quinn who looked terrified.

"What?" she asked

"You and Quinn were sleeping, you had your head on her chest and she had her arms around you" Kurt told her.

Rachel's eyes went wide." oh uhm, I do that when I sleep, I use to sleep with a bunch of stuffed animals" she told them laughing slightly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're just scared to admit you re a softy" he told her. Then turned to Quinn. "Sleep with one eye open, she might cuddle you to death" he warned her.  
Quinn let out a fake laugh, even though she'd be more than happy if Rachel were to cuddle her to death.

They all said goodnight and went their separate ways. When Quinn and Rachel got into the room, Rachel automatically curled up in her bed waiting for Quinn. To her surprise the blond went and climbed in her own bed. "Come sleep" Rachel told her patting the empty space beside her.

"I think I'm going to sleep over here tonight" Quinn whispered.

Rachel felt her heart jump." what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

Quinn propped up on her elbows." don't be silly, nothings wrong I just want to sleep alone tonight" she told Rachel and felt a pang of guilt.

"Quinn, just because they saw me with my head on you doesn't mean they're going to expect anything" Rachel told her feeling annoyed.  
The blond sighed heavily."Rachel, I've been your enemy since grade 6, we didn't start actually being friends until the end of high school, it's just really weird if they see us like that, they're going to think the first thing that comes to their minds" Quinn told her.

"Then why are you with me? If it's such an embarrassment to be seen having any contact with me then what's the point?" Rachel asked sitting up.  
Quinn looked up with hurt in her eyes." Rach, I didn't mean that" she whispered.

Rachel stood up and walked towards the door. "Your right Quinn, maybe you should sleep alone tonight" she hissed before walking out of the room.  
Quinn put her head in her hands and fell backwards onto the bed. Why did she have to do that? Her and Rachel were at a great stage and she had to go ruin things.

After cooling down for 5 minutes Quinn slipped out of bed and wandered downstairs. The house was still dark so it took her a few minutes until she finally spotted Rachel sitting beside the fireplace.

Rachel closed her eyes and tried to clear her head, she never should have freaked out on Quinn, it wasn't her fault she was afraid. She sat in silence for 5 minutes until she heard movement behind her. She turned her head slightly, seeing Quinn walk into the room. She sighed and leaned back against the brick. "What?" was all she managed.

Quinn hesitated before sitting beside the brunette." look Rachel, you know I didn't mean it like that I want to be with you and I'm going to be with you I'm just not ready to tell anyone else yet" she whispered and put her hand over Rachel's.

The diva felt a shock run through her body when Quinn touched her, and she calmed a little. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Quinn, I'm just scared you won't ever tell anyone, and it's going to make it hard to be with you" Rachel told her and intertwined her fingers with the blonds.

Quinn gave her a weak smile. " I know this is hard for you, and I want to tell everyone, I'm just scared, I m not like Brittany and Santana I can't just jump into this and expect everything to be okay" Quinn told her. Rachel leaned into the blond and rested her head on her shoulder. "I know and I respect and understand that, just tell me when you're ready" Rachel told her.

Quinn smiled and lifted Rachel's face up to hers. "Baby" she whispered and kissed the diva's nose.  
"will you please come back to bed with me now?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "Anything for you". 


	8. Chapter 8

When Quinn woke up she inhaled deeply, and smelt lemons. Confused, she opened her eyes to see Rachel dancing around the room with her iPod in, cleaning and singing.  
The blond smiled and carefully got out of bed, Rachel now had her back facing her and she was dusting the dresser.

Quinn swiftly moved across the room and put her arms around Rachel's waist, twirling her in a circle. The diva giggled and pulled out her headphones.  
"Morning sweetie" she said loudly and gave Quinn a peck on the cheek.

Quinn raised her eyebrows."someone's in a good mood" she said rubbing light circles on Rachel's stomach.

Rachel flashed her a big grin. "I guess so" she announced. Quinn took the iPod from the diva and placed it on top of the dresser.  
"You know, you did tell me you'd shower with me today" Quinn told her.

Rachel tapped her index finger against her chin. "I did, didn't I?" she asked. Quinn nodded." yes and Rachel Berry never breaks promises, besides you're a little dirty" Quinn told her.

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows." no I'm not" she replied.  
Quinn picked up a clump of dust off the duster and wiped it on Rachel s forehead."now you are" she whispered in the divas ear, and picked her up, walking towards the bathroom.

"Quinn Fabray, put me down right now" The brunette protested but when Quinn didn't let go she leaned over and bit the blonde's shoulder.

Quinn dropped Rachel and rubbed her shoulder." love bites" she muttered. Rachel glared at her." now you don't get a shower" she told her.  
the blond puffed out her bottom lip and have her best act of puppy dog eyes." but Rachy" she pleaded.

The diva sighed." you're lucky you re cute" she told her and walked into the bathroom. Quinn did a happy dance in her head and chased after Rachel into the bathroom.

Quinn sat on the toilet and watched as Rachel unzipped her sweater. She stood up and pulled her own shirt over her head.  
Rachel took a second to admire Quinn's body. Her porcelain skin glowed in the bathroom light and her flat abs were unbelievably sexy, she reached out and connected both her hands with Quinn's.

The blond swooped down and placed a light kiss on Rachel's collar bone. Rachel lightly traced her fingers along Quinn's arms and pulled her face into hers. Quinn took a deep breath just as Rachel's mouth hit hers, instantly their tongues met and Quinn began massaging Rachel's tongue with her own.

Rachel moaned deeply and the two broke apart, just in time for Rachel to start the shower before Quinn dove at her again.  
The diva slid down Quinn's body and pulled her pants and underwear off all at once. Quinn lifted Rachel onto the counter and kissed her neck lightly before she pulled off the diva's shorts, revealing her naked lower half.

Rachel gasped, and unclipped Quinn's bra, then leaning in she kissed a trail starting from the blonde's neck to her stomach. Quinn moaned deeply and pulled Rachel's bra over her head, the two began kissing again and made their way into the shower.

Another moan escaped Quinn's mouth once the water hit them. Rachel pushed Quinn up against the shower wall and slid her finger nails down Quinn's chest causing the taller girl to gasp and arch her back.

Quinn trailed her hand along Rachel's stomach just reaching her center when there was a loud knock on the door. Rachel held her breath.

"You two better hurry up in there, everyone's waiting downstairs" It was Santana.

Quinn groaned." why does she always have to ruin everything?" she whined. Rachel smiled and pushed her body against Quinn's." just be grateful she s keeping our secret" Rachel told her.  
The blond nodded." that's true" she agreed. Rachel put shampoo on her hands, and then began scrubbing Quinn's hair. Quinn giggled and kissed Rachel's forehead.

Within twenty minutes both girls were heading downstairs. "You look cute today" Rachel told Quinn who was wearing a floral dress and white cardigan. "Thanks" Quinn told her and did a little twirl.

Once they entered the living room they noticed everyone was standing and looking as if they were going out. "Where are you guys going?" Quinn asked.

"We" Mercedes said and did a hand gesture." are all going out for breakfast" she added.  
yeah, since we have spent barely any time together since we got here" Kurt informed them.

"Well we have" Tina said glaring at Rachel and Quinn.

Santana stood up and cleared her throat. "well let's get going then" she announced and locked her hand with Brittany's.  
Quinn shot Santana a thankful look, while Santana nodded at her.

When they got to the restaurant it was 11:00. They were seated at a table where Quinn was in between Brittany and Santana while Rachel was in between Mercedes and Kurt and Tina was seated on the end.

Rachel tried so hard not to sneak glances at Quinn but she was thankful when every time she looked up, Quinn was staring at her.

Santana was eating blueberry pancakes that she was feeding Brittany over Quinn's head. The blond was eating toast and eggs, while Rachel had waffles, as well as Kurt. Mercedes and Tina both had the Sunday special.

Quinn ate her toast in silence until she was sure she couldn't take it any longer. She stretched her foot out under the table until she felt what she thought was Rachel's leg and began lightly tracing her foot along the Diva's leg.

"Quinn why are you rubbing my leg?" Kurt asked her wide eyed.

The blond took her foot away quickly and hit her knee off the table causing everyone to jump.  
Rachel had her lips mashed between her teeth trying not to smile, because she knew what Quinn was trying to do.

"Sorry" Quinn whispered and looked away blushing.  
They all finished their breakfast and headed home within an hour.

"I think we should bring Britt and Santana to the meadow" Rachel told Quinn as they lay in bed. Quinn pulled away from the petit girl." no way am I bringing either of them anywhere, seeing as they walked in on us twice" Quinn told her.

Rachel glared." But Quinn, we've barely spent any time with them, and we should be happy about what they're doing for us" Rachel told her and pouted out her bottom lip.

"Fine" Quinn sighed and placed her forehead against Rachel's.

"BRITTANY WATCH HER" Rachel yelled at the blond, who was walking Lucy and not paying attention as the kitten ate garbage off the ground.

"Sorry, sorry" Brittany told her frowning.

"Be nice Berry" Santana told her glaring, as she put her arm around Brittany.

Rachel sighed and frowned. Quinn laced her fingers with Rachel's "she's fine" Quinn told her smiling.

"Why did I even suggest this crazy idea?" Rachel asked, as they entered the forest.

"Just remember what they're doing for us" Quinn reassured her.  
Rachel nodded and inhaled the scent of trees and fresh air.

Santana turned around and made a barf noise at the two girls who were holding hands and Rachel had her head on Quinn's shoulder.  
Usually Quinn would glare at Santana or snap, but instead she just smiled and squeezed Rachel's hand.

They were approaching the opening of the meadow."how much longer?" Santana asked, groaning.  
"Uhm about two seconds" Rachel told her in a jokey tone.

When they entered the meadow Santana gasped while Brittany picked up the kitten and began running through the daises.  
Rachel smiled and looked around, there were more flowers then the last time they were there and the sun opened up through the whole field instead of in once spot.

Santana giggled and chased after Brittany and the kitten while Quinn leaned forward allowing Rachel to jump on her back.  
The diva let out a laugh as Quinn began to spin. "I'm going to puke on you" Rachel told her.

Quinn shrugged." as long as I get to see you laugh".

Rachel hopped off the taller girls back and placed her hands on Quinn's hips. Quinn raised her eyebrow." why are you looking at me like that?"She asked.  
The diva shrugged." you're so beautiful Quinn" she told her honestly.  
Quinn blushed and looked away. Rachel placed her hand on the crease of Quinn's neck and pulled her into a deep kiss.

Brittany ran into the couple causing all 3 of them to fall over. Santana stopped herself before she fell into the pile of bodies." fail" was all she said.  
Rachel stood up and glared at Brittany.

Brittany gave them a sorry smile, and sat on the ground playing with the kitten." she's so fluffy" Brittany told them.  
Santana sat behind Brittany and pulled the blond and the kitten in between her legs. "and you're so cute" Santana told her, putting her chin against Brittany's head.

Quinn pulled Rachel down beside her, and rested her back against the diva's front.

The two couples sat and talked in the meadow for well over three hours, until they decided to head back. Rachel was now walking the kitten while Quinn was linked to her, and Brittany and Santana walked beside them in silence.

Rachel smiled everything in her life was perfect, she had the girl she was in love with, great friends, beautiful Lima weather, and a kitten. She sighed happily but stopped dead in her tracks when she heart rustling in the bushes beside her.

"What?" Quinn asked the diva, who stood still.  
"I heard something" Rachel informed them.

Santana lifted her eyebrow." let's go, I'm starving" she told them and started walking again.  
Rachel nodded and took a step forward but halted once again when the same noise startled her. "I heard it again" she almost yelled.

Quinn rolled her eyes." nice try Rach" she told her.  
Rachel dropped Quinn's hand." I heard something I swear"

But right before she could finish her last word a little girl who couldn't be more than 5 popped out of the bushes, she had light blonde hair that was tied up in braids and she wore a pink dress.  
"Buttercup" she screamed.

Brittany jumped back behind Santana."I hate buttercups" she whispered.

The little girl dropped to the ground in front of Lucy and picked up the kitten pulling her into a deep hug. Just as Rachel leaned over to snatch the tiny kitten from the little girl's hands, a taller girl emerged from behind the trees.

"I'm so sorry, we were out on a walk and saw you, but before I could do anything she took off" she told them. The lady had to be in her late 20s early 30s, she was tall with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail.

Rachel nodded." that's fine".

"I don't mean to be an intrusion or anything, but that's our kitten" The women said.  
Rachel gasped. "What? No, this is my kitten Lucy, we were out on a walk 2 weeks ago and I found her in a tree" Rachel choked out.

The lady nodded and smiled. "we lost her just a little over two weeks ago in this forest, id recognize her anywhere, look on the bottom of her paw, all of her paws have pink pads except for one, that's brown" she told her.

Rachel lifted the kitten and turned her over onto her back, sure enough the lady was right.  
"that's very common you know" Rachel argued on.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's back. "let her go" she whispered. Rachel looked up to the blond with hurt in her eyes, but she nodded.

"Thank you so much" the lady said, and unclipped the collar off the kitten s neck. She stood up and handed the leash to Rachel.  
The diva shook her head and forced a weak smile." You keep it" she whispered.

The women nodded, and passed the kitten to her daughter. "Have a nice day" she told them and began walking off. She turned around one last time. "Thank you, again" she yelled before disappearing into the trees.

Brittany frowned and felt a tear fall down her face." Rachel how could you let her take Lucy" she yelled.  
Rachel winced." It was the right thing to do, I should have known when I begged Quinn to take he, that someone would be looking for her" the diva whispered.

Brittany nodded and put her head on Santana's shoulder. Rachel frowned. " we never should have took her with us Brittany, if you weren t so damn attached to the thing she would still be ours" Rachel hissed.

Santana spun around on her heel." excuse me Berry?" she spat.  
Rachel raised her eyebrows." was I talking to you Santana?" she asked simply.

Santana stood looking down at the shorter girl."No you weren't, but you sure as hell weren't talking to my girlfriend either" she yelled.  
Rachel let out a laugh." she's not five Santana, I'm pretty sure she can stand up for herself" she yelled back.

Quinn and Brittany stood wide eyed as the two girls went at it. She knew she should stop them but truth was she was more scared of Rachel then she was of Santana.

"Apologize" Santana demanded.

"no, this is your fault just as much as it is hers, if you didn't baby her so much then she wouldn't have wanted to take the kitten with us in the first place" Rachel yelled feeling her face go hot.

"You're so lucky your with Quinn now, because if you weren't you would be on the ground right now, hell I don't know how Quinn puts up with you anyways Berry, no one ever liked you, if you knew the things people said behind your back, even what Quinn said behind your back, you would have never agreed to this trip or even stayed in glee club for that matter and no one would have cared" Santana screamed.

Rachel felt as if she had just been slapped. She took a step back and began shaking her head. Santana looked over at Brittany who had her mouth wide open and Quinn who was staring at Santana with so much hate in her eyes, it made Santana un comfterble. She felt regret fill through her, and she stepped towards the diva. "Rachel... "she whispered.

Rachel took one look at Quinn and Brittany, then back at Santana before she spun around on her heel and raced towards the house letting the tears pour down her face.

Quinn walked towards Santana fuming, but Brittany grabbed her wrist pulling her back. "Don't" Brittany whispered, knowing what Quinn was going to do.  
"Who do you think you are?" Quinn yelled. "You know that all Rachel ever wanted was to be friends with us, you know all she ever wanted was to be a part of something, but we treated her like shit. And now you have to go rub it in her face that no one cares about her and that everyone talked about her? well you need a reality check because I'm pretty sure if no one cared about her, none of us would be standing here right now" She yelled and turned around heading towards where Rachel left.

Quinn walked into the house and automatically knew where Rachel would be. She slipped into their bedroom and shut the door, pushing the stood under the knob as a lock.  
She walked into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtains, revealing Rachel curled in a ball crying.

The blond felt her heart break, as she watched Rachel whimper. She frowned and stepped into the tub, sitting down beside the diva.  
"Baby" she whispered hoping her choice of words would make Rachel feel better but the brunette didn't budge.

Quinn stretched out her legs, and slowly lifted Rachel until she was lying on top of Quinn." shh, don't cry" The blond cooed.  
Rachel shook her head." she's right, no one cares about me, not even my fathers, not even you" she whispered.

Quinn felt her heart jump. "Rachel don't even say that, you know your fathers love you and you sure as hell know I care about you" she told her. Rachel shook her head again. "I didn't mean to make Brittany sad, I just got really angry" she told Quinn. Quinn nodded. "I know, and I'm sure she knows that too"

Rachel nodded.  
Quinn sighed. " Rachel, Santana didn't mean what she said to you, she was angry just like you were with Brittany, she used what she knew was your biggest weakness, she knows that we all care about you Rach, even she does I promise" she told her.

Rachel wanted to argue but she knew Quinn was right. She looked up and into Quinn's hazel eyes and saw a flicker of hope.  
"Thank you" Rachel told her.  
Quinn nodded."well go talk to them about it after okay, you can apologize to Brittany" Quinn told her.

The diva smiled. "why am I so lucky?" she whispered and pushed her forehead against Quinn's chest.

Quinn sighed happily feeling successful that she cheered Rachel up." Because I m crazy about you" she told her truthfully.

"Your one of a kind Quinn Fabray" Rachel replied. 


	9. Chapter 9

After lying in the tub for a few more minutes Quinn stood up and helped Rachel stand."no matter what I'm always going to be with you" Quinn told her.  
Rachel smiled and hugged her girlfriend.

They walked out of the bathroom and Quinn turned to Rachel."Want to go find Brittany and Santana? I'm sure there back by now" she asked.  
Rachel nodded and her lip twitched. "that would be a good idea" she responded.

They walked into the couple's room and found both girls sitting on the bed."Hey" Quinn said waving slightly.  
Santana nodded and locked eyes with Rachel who frowned and looked at the floor. Quinn noticed this move so she turned to Brittany." Hey Brit, want to go for a walk?" she asked.

Brittany nodded and smiled at Rachel as she walked by. Rachel turned around and cleared her throat." Brittany, you know I never meant to make you upset, I'm sorry" she told her.  
A smile spread across the blonde's lips and she ran back, pulling Rachel into a tight hug. Rachel let out a squeak. "c'mon B" Quinn said pulling Brittany off Rachel.  
Once the two girls left, Rachel slowly made her way over and sat beside Santana.

"Hi" she whispered. Santana looked up from the bed."I never meant what I said" she told Rachel.  
the diva shook her head."why do you hate me Santana?" she asked quietly.

Santana gave her a weak smile. "Rachel I don't hate you, I envy you." Rachel gave her a confused look, so Santana spoke again."The reason I did what I did in high school was because I was jealous, truth is I never joined glee club for Quinn, sure I took the spot when she offered but I really love singing, but you were the one that got all the solos you were the star..Which made you the easiest target" the Latina admitted.

Rachel dropped her eyes to the bed." you want to know why I put all my time into singing and glee club?" she asked. Santana nodded.  
"It's because I wanted so bad to be a part of something special, all through middle school and high school I never had any friends. Everyone made fun of me because I had two gay dads or because I was Jewish, but when I joined glee club I felt something, I knew you guys were special Santana, and It made me happier than ever when I actually became friends with you guys, but when Quinn hugged me after sectionals that day, I felt something weird I felt something different, I tried so hard to get her out of my head but I couldn't" Rachel admitted, and felt a tear fall down her face.

Santana felt sympathy for the girl, she reached out her hand and brushed the tear away." I'm so sorry for everything" Santana told her. Rachel nodded." me too".  
"you know, I'm actually glad that your with Quinn, she deserves you, and I guess I kind of like having you around, too Berry" Santana told her not making eye contact.

Rachel smiled brightly." we could hug?" she suggested. Santana scrunched her eyebrows together." okay you just took it to far" she said and stood up. "Now help me find my girlfriend, I want to get my Mack on" she added.

Rachel let out a chuckle." thought you were going soft on me Lopez" Rachel told her. The Latina snorted." not a chance" she replied.  
The diva fallowed santana downstairs, but stopped at the bottom." I'm going to go on the computer, I haven't checked anything since I got here" she told Santana.  
The Latina nodded.

Santana walked into the living room to see Quinn and Brittany sitting on the couch. "Where is everybody?"She asked.  
"Mercedes, Kurt and Tina went to get Kurt more face products" Brittany told her. Santana snorted." not surprised".

Quinn stood up." where's Rachel?" she asked.

"She was going to come with me but I think she went downstairs to use the computer" Santana told her, then turned her attention back to Brittany.

Quinn began walking towards the stairs, considering asking Rachel what her and Santana talked about but decided against it when she found Rachel sitting at the small computer desk in the far corner of the basement. Quinn smiled. "Hey what are you doing?" she whispered.

Rachel spun around with a look of sheer terror on her face. "What's wrong Rach?" Quinn asked confused.

Rachel stared at her for at least a minute before answering." I got an email" she replied.

"Ou and email" Quinn said wiggling her fingers.  
The blond expected Rachel to glare at her or give her a smart ass reply but the brunette just continued to stare at her.

"I got an email, from the producer of spring awakening, they want me to play lead" Rachel whispered.

Quinn felt her stomach flutter."Rachel! Oh my god, that's amazing" she screamed and basically pulled Rachel off the computer chair into a hug.

Rachel didn't know how to feel, she didn't know whether to feel Happy, sad, mad or completely terrified. This was a big experience but she did know one thing. She needed to be with Quinn.  
"I'm not going" she managed.

Quinn stopped dead, and looked at the petit girl."what?" she asked.

"I'm not going" Rachel repeated.

"Why the hell not?" Quinn asked angrily.

"Because Quinn, I'll have to go back to New York, and it's going to be like 5 days a week, I'll never see you".  
Quinn felt her heart beat faster, she couldn't be away from Rachel that long, and it would destroy her. "Rachel... you need to do this" Quinn put her hands on Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't Quinn".  
"Rachel, please this is what you've always wanted" Quinn yelled trying to sound excited.

Rachel sadly looked at her. "I just got you Quinn, I can't lose you again" she whispered.  
Quinn felt her heart break at the words and a lump form in her throat. "Okay" she replied.

Rachel looked at her surprised. "Okay?"She asked. Quinn nodded.

The diva stood on her tippy toes and kissed the blonde's cheek." thanks you for understanding".  
"Of course" Quinn answered, but she looked away and frowned.

"What movie do you want to see?" Quinn asked as she looked at her girlfriend in the passenger seat.

"Well I could go for some comedy, but romance sounds good too, what do you want to see?" Rachel asked smiling.

Quinn bit her lip." whatever you want to see" she replied.

Rachel narrowed her eyes." your no help, how about this, you choose and I'll go see whatever you want, okay? She asked.

Quinn shrugged. "You pick" she told the brunette.

"Oh my god, would you two stop being an old married couple and pick a god damn movie!" Santana yelled.  
Rachel jumped almost forgetting Brittany and Santana were in the backseat.

"hurry up and drop us off at breadsticks, I'm starving" Brittany whined.

Quinn looked in the mirror at the blonde. "B, how can you possibly be hungry you ate breakfast this morning, and two boxes of Kraft dinner for lunch" Quinn told her surprised.

Brittany smiled cheerfully." well you see, I go eat as much as I can and then I burn off all the calories while San and I-" she was cut off by Santana's hand over her mouth.  
"B, I m sure you don t want to make Quinn crash, so how bout we save this conversation for another time? The Latina suggested and Brittany nodded.

Once the girls dropped off Brittany and Santana at breadsticks, they pulled into the movie parking lot.  
Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn softly on the lips. The blonde smiled and pulled Rachel's face back to hers.

"You're incredible" Rachel whispered.  
Quinn smiled warmly at her girlfriend. "So what movie?" she asked.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you want to see" she replied.

Quinn sighed. "Not again" she groaned, which caused Rachel to smile brighter.

Neither of them could decide so they both agreed on a romantic comedy.

Once they got into the theatre, it was almost empty which made Rachel relax a little, they sat in the far back corner away from the other couples.  
They sat side by side in silence until the movie started and the theatre went pitch black. Quinn reached over and put her arm around Rachel.

The diva smiled when she felt Quinn's arm around her, she was waiting for that, so she snuggled up against Quinn and breathed in the blonde's scent.

About an hour of the movie passed, of Quinn and Rachel cuddling in silence and smiling at each other when one caught the other staring. Rachel began to shift around.

Quinn sighed and closed her eyes, she tried to enjoy the movie but she was thinking to much she knew she should let Rachel stay but she just couldn't, she couldn't see Rachel give away her dreams like this.  
The blonde turned and caught Rachel staring at her which made her smile. Rachel blushed but when she turned away blushing Quinn pulled her face to hers, and kissed her lightly.

"I want you to go" she whispered against Rachel's lips. The diva pulled away and even though they were in a dark theatre Quinn could see the surprise on her face.  
"What?" she replied?

Quinn let out a breath. "You have to say yes, to the producers" Quinn told her.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Quinn I told you I'm not going" she told her sternly.

Quinn sighed and tightened her grasp on the petit girl. Rachel, I know you want to stay here but I m not going to sit around and watch you be unhappy, you want to go and you know it." Quinn told her.

Rachel frowned." I can't just leave you here Quinn" she cried.

Quinn shook her head. "I'll come up to New York to visit, i'll come to all of your shows." she told her, desperately.  
Rachel shook her head. "Why can't you just give this up?" she asked feeling annoyed.

Quinn winced." I don't care if I can't see you as much, I just want you to be happy" she told her.

Rachel felt a tear sting at her eye, she knew what this was actually about, she stood up and glared at Quinn. "Whatever Quinn" she yelled, which caused people to stare but she ignored them at stormed off leaving Quinn with a shocked expression on her face.

Quinn didn't know what to do, she knew she should just let Rachel cool off but she couldn't just sit back and do nothing, she flung herself out of her seat, and fallowed Rachel.

The blond started to panic when she couldn't find Rachel in the movie theatre lobby so she ran to the exit.  
When she opened the door she was greeted by cold rain pellets hitting her fiercely. She gasped and looked around the parking lot.

It was dark and raining so hard that she could barely see anything, but she spotted a short figure speed walking through the parking lot and she automatically knew it was Rachel.  
She jogged and tried to cover her head as she ran through the rain.

"RACHEL" Quinn screamed over the thunder.  
The diva ignored Quinn's called, but once the blonde reached her, she grabbed Rachel's arm and spun her around so that they were standing in the rain, staring at each other.

"Rach" Quinn whispered.  
Although it was raining, Quinn could tell Rachel was crying.

Rachel shook her head, and backed up a few steps.  
Quinn's shoulders dropped. "Please don't do this" she begged feeling tears fall from her own eyes.

"Is it not enough to just be with me Quinn? Do you really need to go through all of this trouble, just to get me to leave? You could have just told me you didn't want to be with me" Rachel yelled furiously.

Quinn stepped back shocked. "Rachel, you know that's not what I want" she replied.

Rachel let out a laugh. "Really? Cause that's exactly what it looks like" she hissed.

Quinn put her hand through her soaked hair, not caring about the rain anymore. "Rachel, I just want you to be happy, and you know you're going to regret not going, this is a huge deal" Quinn told her.

Rachel shook her head." a show is a show, there will be more shows out there, but there isn't more than one Quinn, I'll never find someone like you again" Rachel told her feeling the tears fall down her face more violently this time.

Quinn backed up again. "Who said I'm leaving you?" she asked.

Rachel looked at the soaked pavement below her feet." it's just a matter of time, you ll get annoyed with me, having to come visit all the time, having to come to all my shows, its 5 days a week Quinn, 5 days that ill barely be able to see you" the diva yelled.

Quinn shrugged." I don't care, I told you I will never leave you and I meant it" she replied.

Rachel growled under the thunder. "I can't do this Quinn, if this is going to happen every day. I just want to be with you I don't care about a stupid-" Rachel was cut off by the sound of Quinn's voice over the thunder.  
"Kiss me" she yelled.

Rachel looked at her surprised. "What?" she asked.  
Quinn stepped forward y"ou heard me" she whispered.

Rachel wanted to badly to turn around and run she wanted to run and never look back, but instead she ran forward, right into the arms of Quinn Fabray.  
Their lips met hungrily, and Quinn moaned. Rachel dug her finger nails into Quinn's back, trying to get all of her anger out.

Quinn pulled away and looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes she loved. "I'm not going anywhere" she told her.  
Rachel felt a lump in her throat, she put her head on Quinn's chest and felt her shoulders begin to shake.

The two girls stood in the rain crying in each other's arms for what felt like forever.

Rachel leaned over and put her head on Quinn's shoulder while she was driving. "I'm sorry" she whispered.  
Quinn shook her head. "me too" she replied.

Quinn pointed to the sky. "It stopped raining" she told the brunette.  
"Of course" Rachel replied glaring through the wind shield.

Quinn pulled into the drive way, and turned off the car. Before she could get out, Rachel's lips were on hers again.  
The blonde smiled. "Thank you" she said.  
Rachel raised her eyebrows." for what?" she asked.

"Everything" Quinn responded.

As they walked up to the house a dark figure emerged on the porch.

Quinn gasped and stopped dead on the rocky path.

Rachel squinted in the darkness. "oh my god" she whispered.

Quinn felt like she was going to throw up. "Is that- 


	10. Chapter 10

"oh my god" Rachel whispered again.  
Quinn stepped in front of the diva and inhaled deeply."Puck what are you doing here? She asked sternly.

Puck walked down the steps of the log house. "hello to you to babe" he replied winking.

Quinn kept her glare on him. "I said what are you doing here?" she asked again.

He stepped forward a few more steps. "we need to talk" he told her, but he turned to Rachel almost immediately after."well well, who do we have here? Long time no see Rach" he told her and leaned in for a hug.  
Rachel tensed, she no longer saw Puck as an old glee club friend, she looked at him as competition.

The diva looked up at Quinn and put her hand on the blonde's arm. I'm going to go inside she whispered, but before Quinn could protest she was already up the steps.

Puck reached out and put his hand on Quinn's face. The blond shivered, and not in the good way like when Rachel touched her. "I've missed you" he told her.  
Quinn cleared her throat. what do you want Noah?" she asked

"Wait wait, so you're telling us, Noah Puckerman is outside right now, talking to Quinn? Mercedes asked. Rachel nodded.

"Does he have a huge beer belly?" Santana asked, holding back a smile.  
"From what I could see, he looks the exact same" Rachel told her.

"Mohawk and all?" Kurt asked giving a disgusted look.

"Yup" she told him.

Rachel was just about to tell them that she was really hoping he wasn't staying but Puck and the blond walked in the doorway. Quinn locked eyes with Rachel, trying to somehow communicate with her without actually talking.

Rachel looked around at all of the shocked expressions. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina sat with their mouths open while Kurt had a painful look on his face.  
"Well if it isn't the whole crew" Puck said, lifting his hands.

When no one answered, he smiled."where's little Finny?" he asked, directing his question at Rachel.

The diva was just about to answer but Quinn beat her to the punch." there not together anymore" She told him, but quickly regretted it.  
He raised his eyebrows. "Finally dumped him?" he asked her.

Rachel nodded. "Berry your suddenly looking way hotter to me" he told her.  
Quinn put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Puck stop" she warned him, and he nodded.

"I MADE SPAGHETTI" Brittany yelled.  
All eyes turned to Santana who shrugged. "It was all her" she told them.

Brittany quickly skipped towards the kitchen but stopped when no one fallowed. "c'mon" she told them.  
Everyone awkwardly walked into the kitchen and took their seats.

Quinn sat on one side of the table in between puck and Kurt, while Rachel sat in between Mercedes and Brittany, with Santana on the other side of the blond and Tina on the end.  
Everyone took the first bite of their spaghetti. "This is actually delicious" Tina said surprised.

Mercedes nodded in agreement.  
"Britt you better not have put anything in this" Kurt warned.

Brittany looked at Santana with wide eyes. The Latina glared at everyone. s"he obviously didn't" she announced and shoved another forkful of spaghetti in her mouth.

Rachel could sense that puck had his hand on Quinn's leg, and she fought the temptation to jump over the table and strangle him to death. Instead she turned to Kurt.  
"Are you still with Blaine?" she asked him, not in the least interested.

Excitement flashed in Kurt's eyes. "why yes Rachel, Blaine and I are still going strong, he was actually going to tag along with me but he went to California with his parents for the summer" he told her. The diva nodded. "The beaches are amazing there" she told him.

"He better not be at any nude beaches" he said completely serious.  
Rachel let out a laugh then pictured the thought in her mind. "oh god" she whispered.

Rachel peeked a glance at Quinn who was staring directly at her. She tried to read Quinn's expression but she couldn't so she just gave the blond a weak smile, and looked down at her half eaten bowl of spaghetti.

Quinn tried not to look at Rachel, she wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to always be with her. She had no idea why Puck would come back like this, was she destined for bad luck?

They sat at the table for a full two hours. Santana watched curiously as Rachel would slowly glance up at Quinn who would be staring at her, but then Puck would whisper in Quinn's ear and Rachel's face would twist in pain.  
She stood up looking directly at the diva. "I think it's time everyone hit the hay" she announced with a fake yawn.

Puck stood up next. "I take it ill be bunking with Quinn?" he asked smiling seductively.  
Rachel felt her stomach churn.

" I don t think that will be necessary, there's fresh blankets downstairs and a very comfy couch, besides Rachel rooms with Quinn, I'm sure she won't be too lonely" The Latina told him.  
Rachel filled with relief, thank god for Santana. She shot the brunette a thankful look, which got her a nod in return.

Puck put his hand on Quinn's shoulder, whispering something in her ear. Rachel's hands balled into fists, she couldn't stand this much longer.

Everyone said goodnight, while Rachel and Quinn headed to their room. The diva changed into sweatpants and a black T-shirt while Quinn, put on just an oversized T-Shirt.

It wasn't until both girls were snuggled into each other that one of them spoke. "I'm sorry" Quinn muttered.  
Rachel frowned. "for what?" she asked.

"That he's here" she told her.  
Rachel took that as her chance. "Why is he here Quinn?" she asked.

Quinn sighed. "He said he made a mistake" she told the diva.  
The brunette winced and nodded, taking in the information.

"I'm not taking him back" Quinn told her, letting a tear fall down her face.  
Rachel wiped away the tear and scrunched her eyebrows together. "Why are you crying baby?" she asked.

The blond shook her head."Who does he think he is, coming back here like that, after he left me? I'm with you now Rachel, he has no right to barge back into my life" she exclaimed.

Rachel softly stroked the blonde s hair."shhh" she whispered." go to sleep" she cooed.  
Quinn put her hand on Rachel's lower back and closed her eyes, finally drifting off into a deep sleep.

Rachel stroked Quinn's hair over and over again, for two hours until she slowly climbed out of bed.  
She closed her eyes and sighed, she knew what she had to do.

The diva walked to the closet and began pulling her neatly folded clothes and putting them in her suitcases.  
20 minutes later, she quietly laid back down beside Quinn. She stared deeply at the blond, trying to search for answers, something to stop her, but she couldn't find anything, and she couldn't find the strength to stay.

She leaned down and placed her lips to Quinn's forehead. "I love you" she whispered against her porcelain skin.

She picked up her bags and made her way to the front door. She put on her coat and shoes and quietly opened the door, turning around and looking into the darkness of the old home.  
She felt one single tear fall down her cheek.

When Quinn awoke in the morning she smiled lightly. With her eyes still shut she reached over to the other side of the bed, feeling for Rachel, but instead she felt the coldness of the covers.  
Something was wrong. Her eyes shot open and she looked around the room, her eyes landed on a tiny piece of white paper on the pillow beside her.  
She picked up the paper in her shaking hands.  
She read the words over and over again trying to process it through her mind.

I'm sorry.

Quinn let out a muffled cry, know exactly what had happened. She threw the covers off her heated body and ran to the closet, which was empty.  
She put her fragile hand to her mouth. She couldn't be gone.

The blond ran down the stairs, not caring that she was in a T-shirt and underwear. She ran into the kitchen where Mercedes, Puck, Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Santana were eating.  
They all looked at her with wide eyes.

Quinn ignored them and ran to the front closet, pulling open the doors. The diva's shoes and coat were gone. Tears were falling down her face, she raced passed her friends and flung herself into bed.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows. "time of the month" she told them.  
Kurt nodded in agreement.

Santana shared a brief look with Brittany, before standing. Puck put his hand on her arm. "I'll go" he told her. She stared at him for a minute, considering it, but she finally nodded.

He walked into his ex girlfriend's room, and found her lying on the bed clutching a piece of paper.  
"She's gone" Quinn whispered.

Puck winced, he still cared for the girl but he knew what he needed to do.  
"You need to go" he told her.

Quinn looked at him confused." excuse me?" she asked.

" Quinn I know were over, I've known it for a long time, hell I came here to try and get you back, but when I saw the way she looked at you and the way you looked at her, I knew we'd never have that" he told her honestly.

The blond flushed."what?" she repeated dumfounded.

"Cut the bull shit Quinn, I know you love Rachel" he told her.

Quinn was tired of lying, she felt a fresh tear fall down her face. "I do, but she s gone now" she whispered.  
Puck pulled the girl into a small hug. "The question is what are you going to do about it?"

Quinn felt something inside her spark, she wasn't going to let Rachel run this time.

Quinn pulled out her suitcase and began packing, she packed everything she could, Sweaters, dresses, t shirts, shorts, jeans not knowing how cold it would be. She pulled her hair into a tight pony tail, and put on one of her white sundresses.

She sped into the living room where all of her friends were sitting, and began rummaging around her stuff, putting a few pictures in her bag including one of her and Beth at the hospital.  
"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Mercedes asked.

"new York" she replied simply.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow. "and why are you going to New York?" he asked her.

"Rachel left" puck answered for her.  
All eyes fell on him.

"wait what the fuck, where is she?" Santana yelled, feeling protective over the shorter brunette.

"she left, because Puck is here" Quinn responded.

They all looked at her confused, except for Santana who had the look of realization on her face.  
"Wait so why are YOU going to New York?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn took a deep breath, and spun around dropping her bag on the ground.

"I'm going to get my girlfriend back" she told them, confidently.  
Every person in the room's mouth's dropped open and eyes widened.

"Wait hold up, am I missing something?" Tina asked.

Santana stood up, and rolled her eyes. "Are you guys seriously that dumb? c'mon, being together every minute since we got here, going out all the time, sharing looks. Man and you guys graduated?" She said laughing.

Mercedes face softened, and then scrunched up again. "Wait what the fuck, you and Rachel have been sneaking around behind our backs?" she growled.

Quinn shrugged. "Brittany and Santana knew" she told them.  
"and me" Puck said raising his hand.

"Holy shit, I've been by Rachel's side everyday for 5 years, and I never knew she was gay? I'm a terrible friend" Tina told them frowning.

"Explain" Kurt demanded.

So she did, she explained everything. How Rachel has loved her since sectionals, she told them about the cliff, and the meadow, and how she fell for Rachel, she even told them about the movie theatre and their little rain moment.

When she finished they all had shocked looks on their faces.

Mercedes looked angry and Quinn waited for her to yell again, but she leaned in and hugged her.  
"Shit Quinn you better go get her" she said.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.

Quinn smiled "that's exactly what I m going to do."

Are you excited for the next chapter?  



	11. Chapter 11

One week later.  
Rachel sighed and looked at the time.10:30 Am. So much had gone by in the past week, once she had landed in New York she had been more then depressed, she would cry herself to sleep, and then wake up early, she still hadn t even called the producers back.  
She couldn't stop thinking about Quinn or her friends, she wondered if they even cared that she was gone.

Rachel was shot out of her thoughts by a light knock at her door. She began to panic, what if it was Tina back in New York? She'd be furious.  
The diva slowly opened the door and began thinking of excuses to tell Tina, but instead she gasped.  
There in front of her was Quinn Fabray.

Quinn felt her stomach whirl and her heart break when Rachel opened the door, she looked so sad and tired. She tried to think confidently but she couldn't anymore.

Rachel felt a million things rush to her head at once."Q-Quinn, what are you doing here?" she studdered.

The blond didn't move."Rachel" she whispered.

The diva pursed her lips."Why aren't you in Lima with Puck" Her voice hung on the P.

Quinn relaxed a little, seeing Rachel being her old self. "You know, you should really give him more credit" she told the brunette.  
Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together and narrowed her eyes at Quinn.

"Why? For ruining our relationship?" she asked.

Quinn shook her head."he was the one that convinced me to come here and get you back" she told her.  
Rachel raised her eyebrows "right" she said and turned around, getting ready to shut the door.

"I told them" Quinn whispered.  
That was enough to catch Rachel's attention.

"What?" she asked.

"I told them Rachel, I told them everything about me and you" she announced, putting her foot forward to stop Rachel from trying to shut the door.  
The diva tried not to smile, but it didn t do her justice.

" Quinn there's no point, I live in New York and you live in Lima, it'll just be too hard, just be with Puck, he's better for you anyways, he's not a girl" Rachel hissed trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

Quinn stepped forward and put her hand on the door frame. " Well that sucks for you, seeing as I just bought an apartment down the street, its 2 bedroom, but my rooms pretty big, and I kind of need someone to move in with me to keep me from getting lonely" Quinn told her, trying to hide her smile.

Rachel gasped." QUINN! What about McKinley, and your parents, and the log house?" she asked.

" Well being the guidance councillor didn't pay as much as I hoped so I applied for a photography job down the street, I'm quite handy with a camera, and The log house isn't necessarily mine it's my parents, who are back now actually" she announced

Rachel's vision blurred and she fought back tears."Quinn you can't" she said backing away.

Quinn stepped forward, not losing focus on Rachel's eyes."Rachel I'm in love with you, I know I've told you that I love you but it's not the same, I've never felt this way with anyone before, every time your near me, I feel a million butterflies in my stomach, I'm completely in love with you Rachel Berry and I'll go out on the street and scream it at the top of my lungs if that's what I have to do, to prove that your mine" Quinn told her, grasping the brunettes shoulders.

Rachel flung into Quinn's arms, sobbing into her chest when their skin met. Rachel started rambling in between breaths and Quinn wasn't sure what she was saying. The only words she heard were, ' in love , Quinn, and 'missed you".  
Quinn felt her own tears fall down her cheeks. "I'll never let you go" she told her.

"oh and before I forget" Quinn announced as she ran out the door. "I have someone for you" She yelled.

Rachel gasped as Quinn walked in the door, holding a tiny white kitten with a purple leash. "This is Lucy, I bought her about 20 minutes ago at a pet store down the street, before I worked up the courage to come up here" The blond told her proudly.

Quinn put her kitten in the carrier and turned to Rachel.  
Rachel felt her heart swell, she shut the door and put her arms around Quinn's neck, grazing their lips together. "Why are you so amazing?" she asked.

Quinn grinned."because you made me this way" she replied.

Rachel's lips met Quinn's hungrily, pushing her back against the sofa. The blond moaned and massaged her tongue with Rachel's aching the closeness. The brunette ripped off Quinn's shirt and flung it across the room.  
Quinn smiled and placed kisses down Rachel's collar bone, while she pulled Rachel's shirt over her head.

Quinn pulled away breathing heavily, as she looked down the hallway. Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bedroom, and soon enough Quinn was soon being pushed onto the bed.  
She gasped as Rachel pulled off her pants, she bit her lip to hold in a moan and tugged off the diva's pants, exposing her amazing body.

Rachel unhooked her own bra, and Quinn's soon after. "There's no one here to stop us this time" she whispered.  
Quinn realized this was true and felt her lower abdomen ache. She growled and rolled Rachel on top of her. Rachel leaned down and pulled off Quinn's underwear so that they were both completely naked.

The diva gasped at their warm body's meeting. Quinn groaned and began grinding her hips fiercely against the diva's. Rachel let out a whimper and lightly traced her hand down Quinn's collar bone, until she found her breast.

Quinn bit her lip and arched her back." fuck" she whispered, and slid her hand down Rachel's stomach until she reached her centre. She plunged her fingers into Rachel, making her gasp and dig her finger nails into Quinn's arms.  
As Quinn continued to rock her body against Rachel's she began massaging the diva's clit with her thumb.  
"I need you" the diva whined.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel intensely needing to feel the connection. The blond quickened her pase, and she felt Rachel's walls close around her fingers.  
The diva's hips buckled forward violently until she let out one last deep groan.

Quinn slid down Rachel's sweaty body, until they were lying side by side. "I love you so much" Rachel panted. I" know I love you too baby" Quinn replied.

Rachel let a tear fall down her cheek." I don t know what I would have done if you didn't come to New York" she told her honestly.  
Quinn stroked her hair. "Its okay baby, I'm here now" she told her soothingly.

Rachel tilted her head and kissed Quinn's Chin."by the way it s your turn tonight".  
Quinn scrunched her eyebrows together."what?" she asked, but Rachel waited for realization to kick in.  
Oooh" she whispered, and then added soon after. "I'm fine with that"

"Rach, I need you to promise me something" Quinn told her.  
"Anything" the diva reaponded.

"You'll go call the producer and take the spot" she whispered, waiting for the wrath of Rachel's inner diva to come loose, but instead she felt lips on her shoulder.  
"Of course" she replied.

The two decided to just cuddle and watch movies for the rest of the afternoon. Half way through their third movie, Rachel turned to Quinn.  
"So when are we going back to Lima to get your stuff?" she asked.

Quinn didn't take her eyes off the TV. "already went back and got it, everthing is in my hotel" she responded.  
Rachel's mouth opened slightly. "Quinn, when exactly did you get here?" she asked.

Quinn tried her best to give Rachel, her most adorable smile." approximately 3 hours after I got your note" she admitted.

Rachel gasped."Quinn Fabray! Why didn't you come sooner, or at least discuss it with me first?" she asked glaring at the blond.

Quinn laughed."Well I had to set up everything with the apartment, and then apply for my job, then go back to Lima, and besides at least I m not the one sitting inside eating ice cream and watching sad movies all day Quinn told her, smiling.

Rachel's mouth dropped open." how did you know that?" she asked, and then groaned as she saw the empty tub of Ben and Jerry's on the counter.

Quinn cuddled her closer."I think your ice cream craving it's cute" she told her.  
Rachel frowned" it's hardly cute, I'm Vegan I'm not suppose to eat ice cream" she whined.

"I'm sure they won t come after you and kill you for eating ice cream" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"You never know. Keep me safe?" she asked, pouting.

Quinn kissed her shoulder, making her shutter. "Always" she replied.

Quinn tried to watch the movie but she couldn't keep her eyes off Rachel, her perfect petit hands that were frankly not man hands, were intertwined tightly with Quinn's.  
At the thought of the insult Quinn used to call her, a million memories flood into her mind, giving her flashbacks of slushies being thrown in the burnette's face, and more importantly, Quinn yelling things at her that she would never repeat again.

Rachel looked up just as a tear left Quinn's eye, she jumped up. "What's wrong?" she asked, pulling away from the blond's grasp.  
"I'm so sorry" Quinn told her feeling horrible.

Rachel cupped Quinn's face in her hands. "for what?" she asked concerned.

" For everything, the way I treated you in high school Rach I don't know why I did it and if I could take it all back I would, I would have gone through that twice as much just to show you how sorry I am. I feel disgusting, I never should have let Puck into the house, without discussing it with you first, and I should have told everyone about us, the minute I knew it for myself." Quinn confessed shaking.

Rachel pulled her close. "Quinn you don't have to apologize" she told her.  
The blond shook her head."I do, you don't understand what I feel like inside right now" she whined.

Rachel cradled the blond in her arms." Well I already forgave you Quinn" she whispered, and kissed her nose. "See, forgiven" she added.  
"I don't know what to do, I want to prove to you how much I care" she told her.

Rachel stroked her face." You're already proving it Quinn, don't you see. You came all the way to New York, hell you moved out here, and you outed us, that is way more then I would have ever asked from you" Rachel told her smiling.  
Quinn nodded.

Rachel lifted her head."Why did you tell them?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know, but when I got that note, I felt like my heart broke Rachel, I didn't realize what I had until it was gone, when you left I never felt so alone, even when I got pregnant and kicked out, nothing matched up to how I felt when you were gone, I guess I was just tired of hiding" she admitted.

Rachel felt a huge smile spread across her lips." Well I'm glad, because I would have never been able to do this" she said and climbed on top of the blond straddling her hips.  
"mm, I could get used to this" Quinn replied and kissed her.

"Well I'm glad, because your going to have to seeing as were going to be living together now" Rachel told her.  
"Speaking of, what are we going to do about this house, and when are we moving in..." the diva trailed off.

Quinn put Rachel's finger tip to her lip. "You're rambling" she told her.

Rachel blushed."and you never answered my question" she told her.

"Well we could start moving you out of here tomorrow, and then we can start painting and everything" Quinn told her.

"I like that idea" the diva agreed.

"Well you know what idea I like?" Quinn asked.  
The brunette shook her head.

"This" she whispered and pulled Rachel on top of her. 


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later, Quinn walked into her apartment and smiled at what she saw. Rachel was staring at the freshly painted wall, she was wearing sweats and hair her hair on top of her head while she had paint smeared on her face.

Quinn walked up behind the diva and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. The brunette turned around and smiled at her girlfriend sweetly.  
"Hey you" she said.

"Hi baby" Quinn replied, and brushed Rachel s bangs away from her face.

"Did you bring up the rest of your stuff?" Rachel asked her.  
Quinn nodded."yes I did, this is the last of it" she smiled brightly.

Rachel smiled and jumped on Quinn, wrapping her legs around her waist causing the blond to drop the box she was holding.  
"Whoa" Quinn yelled steadying herself.

The diva put her cheek against Quinn's neck melting into the heat." I love you" she whispered in Quinn's ear.  
Quinn felt like a million ants started at her toes, and crawled up her whole entire body within seconds.  
"I love you too" she told her.

"Say it again" Rachel demanded.

Quinn raised her eyebrows."I love you" she repeated.

Rachel pulled away and kissed Quinn lightly, at the corner of her mouth.  
"Say it again" she told her once more.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I LOVE YOU RACHEL BERRY" she yelled.  
"Was that good enough?" she asked, almost instantly after.

Rachel nodded, and placed a light kiss on Quinn's lips, leaving the blond breathless. Quinn studied Rachel's face." You know, I always loved this dimple" she said putting her thumb, on the girl's chin.

Rachel scrunched up her face. "I hate it" she told her.  
Quinn pouted. "But it's adorable. Actually on the morning after we kissed the first time, I watched you sleep, and I wanted you to wake up so badly, so I could see that dimple again" she confessed.

Rachel grinned. "You watched me sleep?"  
Quinn nodded.

Rachel's smile widened, revealing the dimple." Good because I've watched you sleep to".  
Quinn smirked.

The diva leaned forward and kissed Quinn with as much force as she could.  
It wasn't until then that Quinn realized she was still holding Rachel up in her arms. She stepped forward, and pushed Rachel up against the wall so that she had some support.  
Quinn moaned into her mouth.  
The diva gasped when she felt Quinn's hands graze her lower back.

"I think I need a cold shower" she whispered.  
Quinn looked her up and down."you're right, besides you have paint all over your face" she told her.

Rachel laughed."nice try" she said.

Quinn rolled her eyes, and set the diva down so she could pull her into the spare room.  
Rachel looked in the mirror to see that she had paint on her forehead, and on her chin.

She frowned and looked up at Quinn." care to join me?" she asked, pulling off her shirt.

Quinn bit her lip."I can't" she whispered.  
The diva slowly pulled down her pants. "Are you sure?" she asked seductively.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek until it drew blood." I already showered and curled my hair, for you" she told her.  
Rachel's eyes sparkled." you didn't need to do anything for me, your perfect" she told her honestly.

"I'm far from perfect" Quinn told her, straight faced.

Rachel kinked her eyebrow and stepped forward. "Really? Because there's not one thing I dislike about you" Rachel told her.

"You disliked me in high school" Quinn frowned, her words barely coming out in a whisper.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and placed her head on the blond's shoulder.  
"Remember that day, a few days after you figured out you were pregnant, and you quit glee because you thought there was too much going on?" Rachel asked.  
Quinn nodded.  
"Well do you also remember who came to talk to you that day? Me. I told you that you were going to need friends and that we would be there for you Quinn" Rachel told her.  
Quinn nodded again, and smiled.  
"But I also told you something else that day. I told you that I didn't hate you and it wasn't a lie Quinn, I could never hate you" she whispered.

Quinn closed her eyes, and rubbed small circled on the back of Rachel's neck." You should hate me, I treated you so horribly but you were still there for me" Quinn told her.  
Rachel furrowed her brows." you mean the world to me Quinn" she announced.

Quinn cupped Rachel's face in her hands, and kissed her."Don't ever leave me" she begged, as a tear fell down her cheek.  
Brown eyes met hazel.  
"I promise" Rachel told her.

Quinn nodded."I'm just scared".  
Rachel looked at her sadly." I don't know what I would do with myself if you were gone Quinn".

Quinn kissed her. "I won't ever leave you either, you re the best thing that's ever happened to me" Quinn confessed.

Rachel blinked away tears, she gave Quinn a quick kiss and walked towards the bathroom." I'll be out soon" she told the blond. Quinn nodded. "You better".

After Rachel went into the shower, Quinn decided to put some stuff away in their room. She walked into the room, and held back a smile, it was so different from her room back home.  
The walls were light blue, her and Rachel had argued over which colour the room would be, Rachel wanted black so that they could have a lot of privacy, but Quinn wanted white, so they settled somewhere in between.

In the middle of the room was a huge king sized bed, that had a Black comforter. They had a 45" TV mounted on the wall, and their each had their own dressers, although they shared a closet.  
Quinn had convinced Rachel to throw away all of her old sweaters and skirts, except for the one exception of a black skirt, and a red reindeer sweater that Quinn found, sort of hot.  
They both decided that they would share the closet for dresses, and shoes and have their dressers for everything else.

The blond walked over to Rachel's night table and picked up her particularly favourite picture. It was of Rachel when she was a little girl, at least 11, she was standing in between her fathers, with a hand on each of their heads, with the most adorable smile on.

She sat on the bed and blinked. She never thought her life would end up like this, she expected to be Married to Puck, with kids and living in Lima. Instead she was living with Rachel Berry, the love of her life in New York, having a fresh new start, but there was something missing. Did she want to marry Rachel Berry?  
Rachel really was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Quinn changed into her favourite light pink dress. She looked herself over in the mirror once, and then went out into the living room.  
There were boxes piled throughout the house, definitely not as much as the first day, but still quite a few.  
The blond turned on the TV and waited for Rachel.

Quinn was intensely watching an episode of the bachelor when she heard footsteps down the hallway. She looked up, just as Rachel walked into the room.  
The blond went slack jawed.

Rachel had her bangs pulled back in a red headband, while her dark hair flowed wavily down her shoulders.  
She was wearing a red patterned dress that was tight but loose enough to fall down, her legs perfectly. The dress suited nicely with the black belt Rachel had added herself, just above her stomach.

"Holy shit" Quinn muttered.  
Rachel did a little twirl." do you like it?" she asked.

Quinn shook her head, and Rachel frowned. "I love it" she announced.  
Rachel's face softened, and she took a seat beside Quinn looking her dead set in the eyes.

"I figured since you dressed up for me, that id dress up for you" the diva told her, suddenly self conscious.  
"You look completely amazing" Quinn told her.

"I could say the same about you" Rachel winked and kissed her forehead.

"Quinn? How did everyone react when you told them?" Rachel asked.

"Well, like I said before Puck found out by himself" Quinn replied.  
"But how?"Rachel interrupted.

Quinn shrugged." he said it was the way we looked at each other and that he knew he would never have anything like that with me." Quinn told her.  
"Damn straight!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn laughed and intertwined her fingers with Rachel's.  
"When I told everyone else, I was kind of in a trance. I was freaking out running around the living room and when they asked me where I was going, I told them I was going to New York to get my girlfriend back. They got all confused and that is where Santana stepped in" Quinn told her.

Rachel's eyes widened."oh god".  
"Yup, she basically called them all dumb, and that she was surprised they graduated, and then she told them we were together".

Rachel raised her eyebrows. "I really need to call Santana and thank her, she's been very helpful through all of this, which is weird considering it's Santana" Rachel told her furrowing her brows.  
Quinn tilted her head." maybe she is sick" She suggested.

"Or maybe she just has Brittany fever" Rachel responded.

Quinn pulled Rachel to her, so that she was lying with her head on Quinn's chest.  
"I have Rachel fever" she whispered.

Rachel smiled. "Please don't tell me you're starting to get Beiber fever" she whined.  
Quinn shook her head. "Only if his name is Rachel Berry" she told her.

Rachel smiled, flashing her dimple. "Quinn Fabray, since when have you ever been a softy?" she asked.

"You have that affect on me" Quinn told her honestly.  
Rachel smiled and closed her eyes. "It's okay, I like it" she admitted.

"Good because, you better get used to it" she warned her.

Rachel traced the pattern on the front of Quinn's dress with her index finger. "Want to go somewhere for dinner? I happen to know quite a few great places in New York" Rachel suggested.  
"We already are" Quinn told her.

Rachel looked at her confused. "We are? Where?" she asked.  
Just as Quinn was about to open her mouth, the door bell rang.

"I have a surprise for you" Quinn told her nervously, she stood up and pulled Rachel up with her.

"Should I be scared?" Rachel asked, as they approached the door.

"Honestly? I don't know" she admitted, wondering if this was a good idea.

Rachel swung the door open and felt her heart stop. Quinn linked her fingers with Rachel's, and tried to steady the diva, so she wouldn't fall over.

Rachel took in a deep breath as she studied who was standing in the doorway. 


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel blinked, to see if this was all really happening.  
Leroy and Elijah stood in the doorway. Leroy had a huge smile on his face and was flinging himself into the apartment, while Elijah stood silent, his eyes plastered to their hands.

Quinn noticed this which made her, give Rachel's hand a tight squeeze. Rachel pulled her hand away so she could clasp her arms around her father's neck.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"It was actually Quinn who called us, and of course we jumped on the soonest flight" Leroy answered smiling.

Rachel looked at Quinn affectionately and mouthed the words thank you. Quinn nodded and was suddenly being pulled into a huge bear hug, by the tall black man.  
"Hello Quinn" she said smiling at her.

"hey Mr. Berry" she said, returning the smile.

"Quinn how many times do I have to tell you" He began but was cut off by Quinn lifting her hand. "Leroy" she corrected.

"That's my girl" he said laughing.

Rachel stepped towards her father who was still standing in the door way. "Hi" she whispered.  
He gave her a weak smile. "You look gorgeous baby girl" he told her.

Rachel smiled and pulled him into a sensitive hug. "Thank you for coming" she told him, and he gave her a nod fallowed by a warm smile.  
Quinn put out her hand to Elijah. Hello, Elijah" she said smiling.

Elijah never lost his gaze from Quinn's eyes. "Hello Quinn" he muttered. The blond felt his grip go tighter on her hand then contract, there was something in his eyes piercing into Quinn, something cold.

Quinn turned to Rachel. "Shall we go?"She asked.  
Rachel nodded.

The two men waited patiently while Rachel and Quinn put on their coats and shoes. They walked down the dim streets of New York City until they reached a small low key restaurant that was surprisingly packed.  
"Reservations for Fabray" Quinn told the lady at the front.

Rachel raised her eyebrows."you made reservations?" she asked.

"I wanted to make you happy" Quinn told her blushing.  
Rachel leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "You make me more than happy" she whispered.

Quinn placed her hand to her own cheek, feeling Rachel's lips still lingering against her skin. She flushed and looked away meeting the eyes of Elijah, who was glaring directly at her.  
"Right this way" the women said, and motioned for them to fallow.

They were finally seated at a small table in the back. Elijah and Leroy on one side with Rachel and Quinn on the other.  
They all chit chatted away until their food arrived.

Quinn ordered pasta, and Rachel ordered vegan Lasagna (her favourite). Leroy got a steak while Elijah got simple burger and fries.

"So Quinn, how do you like New York?" Leroy asked her.  
Quinn chewed her food before answering. "Great, I'm actually starting work tomorrow" she told him.

He smiled. "Oh really? What are you going to be doing?" he asked her.  
Quinn felt slightly embarrassed. "Well in high school I took a few courses, and I always liked cameras so I applied for a job at a photography place" she told him.

"That's fantastic Quinn, I'm sure it means a lot to Rachel that you moved out here" he announced and looked at his daughter.

Rachel smiled happily and she put her hand on Quinn's thigh under the table. Quinn shivered, which Rachel must have noticed because her smile widened.

The diva looked at Elijah who was toying with his food." So how long are you in town for?" she asked.  
He looked up to Leroy then back at Rachel. "I think were staying for tonight, tomorrow then leaving the next morning" he told her.

Rachel nodded." I look forward to seeing you guys before you leave" she told him. He replied with a nod.

"So Rachel, how do you like Quinn's new apartment?" Leroy asked.

Quinn looked up at Rachel, and Rachel bit her lip.  
"You mean our apartment?" she asked.

Both men's eyes went wide.  
"We moved in together when Quinn came to get me, she kind of blindsided me" she told them smiling.  
Leroy hopped up in down in his seat.

Quinn glanced over at Elijah who was staring expressionless at the two girl's hands that were carelessly linked together on top of the table. She fought back to urge to scream at him.

"Quinn bought me a kitty" Rachel told them.  
Leroy looked at Quinn and shook his head. "She's got you whipped" he told her.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. "does not" she huffed. Rachel poked her ribs, and Quinn smiled passionately at her girlfriend before squeezing her hand.  
"yup, whipped" he repeated.

Elijah groaned from the other side of the table. All eyes turned to him.  
Quinn tried to calm herself for Rachel's sake but she couldn't, she had enough.

The blond dropped Rachel's hand and slammed her fists on the table." Elijah, a word please?" She asked, smiling politely.  
He nodded. "Sure Quinn".  
"Good" she murmured and stormed off towards the exit.

Quinn got out of the restaurant faster then she expected. It wasn't for a few seconds until Elijah made his way out.  
"Listen" Quinn demanded.

"You can go right ahead and hate me, you can give me little icy stares and huff and puff when I'm around, but shes your daughter and she sure as hell does not deserve to be treated like that. She loves you so much Elijah, did you know that the night we came down to visit, when she stormed off and cried, she was ready to leave but I convinced her not to for your sake, so that she could spent more time with YOU" Quinn yelled.

He looked at her shocked.

The blond breathed heavily calming herself. " Look, Mr. Berry I want to get along with you I do, but all I want for you to know is that I am completely in love with your daughter and I will spend the rest of my life protecting her" Quinn whispered.

She expected him to yell or forbid Rachel from seeing her but instead she saw a hand outstretch in front of her. She instantly took it in her own.  
"You're a good girl Quinn Fabray, and I'm happy Rachel chose you" he told her, and walked back into the restaurant.

Quinn stood outside, stunned for a few minutes, trying to replay in her head what happened.  
When she finally got back to the table, Elijah and Leroy were deep in conversation while her eyes met Rachel's.

Quinn sat down and turned to her girlfriend, propping her elbow on the table.  
"What was that?" Rachel asked concerned.  
The blond trailed her finger along the chair until she met the flesh of Rachel's leg, making the petit girl stiffen.

"Long story, I'll explain later" she told her.  
Rachel nodded and placed her hand on Quinn's face. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Quinn nodded and found herself pushing her face into Rachel's hand eagerly, wanting more.  
"Good" Rachel whispered.

They turned back to the table to find both men staring at them.  
"Rachel can I talk to you for a minute?" Elijah asked.

Rachel chewed the inside of her cheek." yes" she said and began standing.  
Quinn pushed the palm of her hand down on Rachel's thigh, not wanting her to go.

Rachel leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Its okay" she mumbled into the blond's hair.

Once they were out of sight Quinn dropped her forehead against the table. She felt a hand touch her head slightly." Don t be upset, he can be very stubborn sometimes" Leroy told her.  
Quinn lifted her head and gave the man a weak smile. "I just don't want her to hurt anymore" she told him.

"I know sweetheart, and I'm glad that your there for her when I can't be" he told her smiling.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. Elijah stood in front of her. " I just wanted to tell you, I'm happy for you Rachel, I know I don't show it, and I can be very obnoxious but Quinn is a good person and I'm very happy we have her to take care of you" he told her.

Tears stung at her eyes. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay.  
He stepped forward and hugged her." I'm going to make it up to you, for what I said the last time I saw you" he whispered with a fresh tear in his eye.

When they got back to the apartment, Rachel was very silent.  
They walked to the elevator and Quinn pressed the button. "What's wrong?" she asked.

The diva shook her head." nothing, I'm just a little tired" she told her.  
Quinn knew Rachel far too well, to know she was bullshitting.

They got onto their floor, and Quinn looked at Rachel.  
The diva tried to hide her face but it was too late, she already had tears falling down her face.

Quinn picked up her girlfriend and began walking down the hallway.  
"What are you doing?"Rachel asked.

"Taking my girlfriend to our apartment" she told her.  
They walked into the apartment and Quinn took her right into the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed with a thump.

"Talk" Quinn demanded.  
Rachel just stared at her.

"I know something's bugging you, now tell me so I can fix it" she insisted.

Rachel bowed her head. "When I was a little girl, my daddy used to bring me a glass of warm milk and hold me telling me everything was okay, when I was sad. I just want him to hold me and tell me he loves me" Rachel told her.

Quinn leaned slightly, so she could stroke Rachel's hand.  
"Rachel he loves you okay, I know he's having trouble accepting this, but I know he 's going to be fine" she told her.

Rachel nodded, and Quinn pulled her into a hug,  
"Besides, I'm here" she whispered and smiled.

Rachel tilted her head." What did you and daddy talk about?" she asked.  
"I yelled at him" Quinn told her ashamed.

The diva laughed. "You yelled at him, saying what?" she asked.  
" basically that he's going to have to live with the fact that I'm in your life" Quinn smiled." and that I was going to protect you for the rest of my life" she added.

Rachel's eyes widened." you want to be with me for the rest of our lives?" she asked silently.  
"If that's what you want, then yes" Quinn told her.  
"I'll love you forever" Rachel responded.

The two eloped in a tight hug. "You know, I never thanked you for the other night" Rachel told her.

Quinn thought about it for a second then her mouth formed a perfect O.  
"Rachel you don't have to do that" Quinn told her.

Rachel shook her head." I want you to feel the way I did" she told her.  
Quinn nodded her head nervously.

Rachel pulled off Quinn's dress and unhooked her bra. Quinn bit her lip feeling exposed.  
Rachel stared at her body in awe. Quinn suddenly became very self conscious and tried to cover herself.

The diva pinned Quinn's arms down to the bed. "No, Quinn your beautiful" she told her.

Quinn took off Rachel's dress, then bra and discarded them on the floor.  
The two looked at each other not with the look of lust, but more with the look of love.

Rachel toyed with the hem of Quinn's underwear. The other night, Quinn had been so overwhelmed that Quinn didn't have time to feel nervous, this time was a whole different story.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's. "I'm scared, I've never uhm, I haven't had this happen since I got pregnant" Quinn whispered feeling embarrassed.  
Rachel's mouth dropped open. "wait, you haven't had an orgasm since high school?" she asked.

Quinn nodded." Puck tried to pursue me, but I always said no" Quinn told her.  
Rachel smiled." I'm surprised you lasted this long" she said.

"Did you and Finn?" she asked.  
Rachel nodded." only once and it wasn't half as good, as the other night" she told her.

"Ready?" Rachel asked her.  
Quinn took a deep breath and nodded.

The diva pulled of Quinn's underwear, and the blond automatically tensed.  
"I won't hurt you" Rachel whispered, kissing her forehead.

Quinn grasped the blankets around her. "I trust you" she told her.

Rachel kissed her deeply, moving down her neck, and stopping at her pulse point.  
Quinn's back arched, while Rachel nipped and licked at her neck.

Quinn tangled one hand in Rachel's hair and the other in the sheets.  
All in one swift move, Rachel took Quinn's nipple in her mouth, making the taller girl moan deeply.

Feeling joyful, Rachel looked up and smirked at Quinn, who blushed and continued to concentrate on the feelings ripping through her body.  
Rachel kissed Quinn's bellybutton and met with her centre.

She traced her tongue along Quinn's slits a few times before taking Quinn's clit in her mouth. The blond moaned and dug her nails into Rachel's scalp.  
The diva sucked and twirled her tongue around making the blond gasp for her life.

Rachel let her hands freely explore Quinn's body, trailing her fingers down Quinn's fragile figure.  
Quinn pushed Rachel's head farther into her. "I need you inside of me" she begged.

That was all Rachel needed to hear. She parted, and laid her body against Quinn's pulling her into a heated kiss. Quinn tingled with sensations bursting from every part of her body.  
Rachel gave her one last kiss before she put two fingers inside of Quinn.  
The blond let out a heavy groan and flung her head back.

Rachel felt herself being strongly turned on by the noises Quinn was making, hearing her girlfriend in that way made heat pool between her legs.  
The diva felt Quinn's walls contract around her fingers, she gave one last push deep inside of Quinn, while the blond screamed her name.

Rachel pulled her fingers out and lied beside her girlfriend.  
Quinn was panting heavily, she looked at Rachel. The diva scrunched her eyebrows together." was it okay?" she asked.

A huge smile appeared on Quinn's face. "That was amazing" she announced.  
Rachel kissed her cheek, and rolled on her side so that their foreheads were touching.

"Quinn Fabray, why are you on my mind all the time?" she asked.

"Rachel Berry, why are YOU on my mind 24/7? Quinn replied.

"I don t want us to go to work tomorrow" Rachel told her frowning.  
"I don't either" Quinn responded.

"Can we just quit and live together in a box?" Rachel asked, giving her a goofy grin.  
The blond laughed. "I wish, but we have to pay the bills, however I will text you whenever I get the chance, and we can spend the rest of the day snuggling when we get home" she suggested.

Rachel smiled." I would love that" she whispered.

"Well I love you" Quinn told her, smiling.

"You know I really like this soft side of you" Rachel told her, beaming.

"I know that's why I try to be as cheesy as possible" Quinn admitted.

Rachel tried her best to fight the flutters in her stomach. "Kiss me" she demanded.

Quinn did as she was told and kissed her.  
"your mine forever" Rachel announced.

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's face.  
"forever and always" she whispered. 


	14. Chapter 14

When Rachel woke up in the morning she groaned. It was her first day on set and she was terrified, no she was more then terrified. She looked at the clock and squinted. 6:00, both girls would have to be at work within the hour. Her stomach fluttered as she thought about Quinn.

She rolled over to see the blond facing her, eyes open and a sheepish grin on her face.

"Holy shit Quinn" Rachel said putting a hand on her chest.

Quinn smiled. "morning to you to baby" she said in a husky voice.  
Rachel searched until she found Quinn's hand under the covers, and then brought it up to her mouth.

"Good morning sweetie" she said against Quinn's flesh.

The diva breathed in her scent. "You smell good" she told her.  
Quinn lazily batted her eyelashes. "It's your hand cream, I found it in the bathroom" she told her.  
Rachel sniffed again." I thought it smelt familiar"

Quinn put her hand on the small of Rachel's back, pulling her until their bodies were touching.  
"We have work soon don't we?" she asked sadly.

Rachel nodded."I have to be at set for 7" she told her.

"I have to be at the studio for 7:15" she responded.

Rachel gently nudged Quinn's nose with her own, making the blond's smile widen.  
"Butterflies" Quinn whispered.  
Rachel closed her eyes, and traced patterns on the palm of Quinn's hand with her finger. "me too" she replied.

Quinn pulled Rachel's face to hers until they met in a good morning kiss. Fear the morning breath Rachel thought to herself.  
The blond pulled back and smiled. "Shall we get ready?" she asked.

The diva shook her head. "I want to stay here forever" she stuck out her bottom lip and Quinn almost exploded at the adorable look.  
"If you keep doing that face I might give in to your box offer" Quinn told her and pulled her out of bed.

Rachel put her arms around Quinn's neck and pulled her into another kiss. "Good" she replied.  
Quinn pulled away." Is it healthy that were this lovey dovey?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged."All that matters is that I love you and you love me, the end." she told her.  
Quinn couldn't help herself, she leaned in and kissed Rachel's dimple.

"Let's go shower" the diva suggested.  
Quinn nodded." I hope you mean together" she told her.

Rachel slipped Quinn's shirt over her head."obviously" she said smirking.

They had started doing that more often, even if neither of them needed a shower. They wouldn't have sex, although they did kiss often and explore each other's bodies.  
Rachel actually caught Quinn saying "bootylicious" while she was turned around. She couldn't help it, Rachel had the cutest butt.

The two girls showered and were both ready by 6:50. Quinn wore black jeans and a white blouse, while Rachel wore one of Quinn's white summer dresses.  
Quinn put a sandwich in her purse, and handed one to Rachel. "Thank you" Rachel told her and kissed her cheek.

They left the apartment and began walking down the street. Rachel sighed during the awkward silence.  
She wanted to touch Quinn but she wasn't sure if Quinn wanted that kind of exposure yet, but she was surprised when she felt Quinn's fingers intertwine with hers.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked, looking up.

Quinn nodded.  
"Rach, were in New York not McKinley high" She told her.

Rachel nodded and smiled, but her smile was soon being wiped off as they approached Quinn's work.  
The building was small and cosy looking.

Quinn and Rachel stopped out front and stared at each other.  
"Don't go" Rachel said frowning.

Quinn dropped their hands, so she could put them on Rachel's hips. "I'll be home by 7, I promise I'll call you every couple of hours" Quinn told her.  
Rachel leaned in slightly, so Quinn could block her view of the sun. "I have no idea what time I'll be home, but I'll keep checking my phone" she said winking.

Quinn lifted Rachel slightly off the ground to catch her lips in a breath taking kiss. "Promise to think about me?" Quinn asked.  
Rachel nodded. "Always" she whispered and kissed her once last time.

As Rachel watched Quinn disappear into the building she felt her nerves kick in again. She slowly walked down the street feeling strangely alone. She pulled out her phone, and sent Quinn a quick text message. I miss you already.  
She wanted to run around the street singing like a little girl because she was madly in love with Quinn Fabray, but she also wanted to puke in the garbage can that was beside her.

When she approached the building that was specifically given in the email she did a quick one over in the window at the front.  
She took a deep breath and walked inside. There was various people running through the crowded room but the one person that caught her eye was glaring at her from the other side of the room.

Rachel gulped as Tina charged at her. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she approached.

"I got an email the other day telling me I got a small role in Spring Awakening" she told Rachel smiling.  
The diva eased a bit at Tina's smile. "That's great Tina" she said.

Tina pulled her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you Rachel, the lead? This is what you've always wanted" she gushed.  
Rachel nodded, but suddenly became frightened when Tina was back to glaring at her.

"Now tell me what the hell you were thinking not telling me through our various years of friendship that you were gay and in love with Quinn Fabray" The Asian yelled.  
Rachel looked at the floor. "It's complicated" she whispered.

Tina stomped her foot. "No it's really not, its simple words. Oh hey Tina, I'm in love with Quinn, okay bye" She told her.

"Do you know what it's like to wake up every morning and think to yourself that you re in love with a girl? Every day for 6 years I had to keep telling myself that it was a phase and that I would stop feeling this way but when I saw her I knew it wasn't and when she kissed me Tina, I stopped hiding. I could never feel the same way with anyone else as I do with Quinn" Rachel confessed.

Tina looked shocked. "Rachel I'm so sorry" she said, putting her hand on the brunettes shoulder.  
Rachel shook her head. "It doesn't matter now, at least you know" she announced.

Tina smiled. "So how's Quinn, is she living at your apartment or?" she asked.

"Actually we bought an apartment together" Rachel told her.

Tina clapped her hands. "Yay, I'm so happy for you Rachel, you two deserve each other" she said.

Rachel smiled brightly. "There's actually someone at the house that wants to see you, Lucy sound familiar?" she asked winking.

Tina shrieked.

Quinn sank in her seat. It had been only three hours since she got here and she already was being smothered in 3 piles of paperwork. When she arrived her boss had told her that she would be sharing a studio with a woman named Susie.  
Quinn thought this was a great idea, but when Susie walked into the room Quinn had to hold in laughter. She was tall, thin and walked with about as much confidence as Quinn did in high school. She had light brown hair that made her blue eyes stand out.

She had nearly suffocated Quinn in questions and within 5 minutes she had made a new friend.

Susie turned around at her computer. "Wanting to get home?" she asked.  
Quinn nodded and frowned.

"Do you live with anyone?" Susie asked.

"Yes" Quinn responded politely.

"Boyfriend, husband?" she asked.

Quinn was almost annoyed with her nosey ness. "Actually I m gay" she whispered and realized that was the first time she had ever said the worlds out loud.  
Susie looked at her with wide eyes. "Oh wow, I never would have guessed" she said smiling.

Quinn returned the smile and checked her phone.  
1 new message.  
She opened the message and stared at it, smiling for a few seconds.  
3 hours into my job and I haven't thought about anything but you since I got here. - Rach *heart*.

Instead of texting back, Quinn decided to call her.

"Hey you" she said instantly when she heard Rachel's voice.

"I was wondering when you were going to call" Rachel replied.

"I miss you" Quinn whispered so that Susie wouldn't eaves drop.

Quinn heard Rachel sigh on the other end. "I know but let's just try and get through the day so we can get DTS" Rachel replied.

" DTS?" Quinn asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Down to snuggle" Rachel told her.

Quinn let out a laugh. "I miss kissing you" she told her and blushed when Susie turned around smirking at her.

Quinn panicked when Rachel didn t answer. "Rach?" Quinn asked.

"If you saw me right now, you'd see that I m smiling like an idiot and you'd laugh at me "Rachel whispered into the phone.

Quinn bit her lip and smiled. "Well if you saw me right now, you'd see that I'm cooped up in my office talking to my girlfriend with a big dumb ass grin on my face" Quinn responded.

"I got to go, there about to hand out scripts" Rachel told her.

Quinn frowned. "okay, I'll call you later, don't rush home" she told her.

"you know I will" Rachel told her.

Quinn smiled. "I know".

"Bye see you soon" Rachel told her.  
Quinn felt disappointed.

"oh and Quinn?" Rachel asked.  
Quinn felt her hopes lift." yeah Rach?" She asked.

"I love you" Rachel answered on the other end.

"I love you too" Quinn replied and hung up, still smiling like a dumb ass.

Susie spun around in her seat. "That girl has you wrapped around her finger" she told her smirking.

Quinn blushed. "I've heard that twice in the past day" she told her.  
Susie smiled at her. "I can probably cover for you around 5, the boss usually goes home, so you can head home too if you'd like" she announced.

Quinn looked surprised. "Really? This isn't some new girl test is it?" she asked.  
Susie laughed and shook her head." nope".

"Thank you" Quinn whispered.

Rachel sat in the corner of the stage with Tina and a few others, while she read over her script for the 80th time in the past 2 hours. "honestly, I have to have all of this memorized in a week?" she asked frightened.

Josh, a tall blonde headed boy nodded. "yes, by Sunday" he told her.  
"It's a lot" another added.

Rachel felt dazed. "No kidding" she whispered.  
"What time is it?" she asked.

"5:30" Tina told her.

Rachel tilted her head, the day went by pretty fast, but she still hadn't heard from Quinn in a few hours.  
She sighed and looked up, to see the blond walking in the doorway.

The diva gasped and jumped off the stage, running to her girlfriend.

Quinn grinned as she was being pulled into a bear hug by Rachel. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"One of the girls let me out at 5, so I went home and found the address on the fridge" she told her.

Rachel leaned in until their lips met. Quinn smiled against her mouth. "It feels like I haven't done that in forever" she whispered.

The diva furrowed her brows. "How are we going to do this every day?" she asked.

Quinn shrugged and kissed her again. "I don't care as long as we can keep having meetings like this"

Rachel took her hand and pulled her to the group of people that were looking at them with their mouths open.  
Josh opened closed his mouth then opened it again. "Wait so you're gay?" he asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "This is my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray" she told them.  
Tina bounced up and hugged Quinn.  
"Hope you didn't give Rachel, to hard of a time" Quinn whispered.

Tina narrowed her eyes." of course not" she stated, but Rachel nodded her head behind the Asian.  
Quinn burst out laughing, and slid her arm around the Diva.

"This is Josh, Brad, Ashley, Samantha, Ray and Chris" she told Quinn.

"Hi" Quinn said smiling.  
They all smiled back and waved.

One of the producers walked in the room. "alright everyone, I expect you to have some sort of memorization done by tomorrow" he ordered.  
Everyone nodded and left.

When Quinn and Rachel got back to the apartment, they changed into their pajamas and decided to watch a movie in bed.  
Rachel of course, chose Rent.

"Can I be Maureen?" she asked.  
Quinn squinted. "Only if I can be the kick ass black chick" She responded.

Rachel laughed. "You've been around Mercedes too much" she told her.

Quinn pulled Rachel, under the blankets so that she had her head on the crease of Quinn's neck.  
The blond felt her pulse quicken when Rachel's hand rested on the inside of her thigh.

"You know you're so different from that girl that walked into McKinley at the beginning of high school" she told her.

Rachel smiled." I know I changed a lot once I joined glee club" she announced.  
Quinn nodded. "What made you change?" she asked.

Rachel stiffened, bringing back the memories. "You" she whispered.  
"What?" Quinn asked confused.

"You were so different from everyone Quinn, you were the head bitch, the cheerleader, you basically screamed at everyone with your eyes, and yet everyone still wanted to be your friend. I realized I was sick of being selfish" she whispered.  
Quinn squeezed her. "I never thought you were selfish" she told her.

Rachel felt a lump in her throat. "The day of the duets competition, when Finn and I made the plan for you and Sam to win I told him he inspired me. But really Quinn I pictured you in front of me, and I pictured me saying those words to you" Rachel whispered.

Quinn frowned. "Rachel" she said.

"And when he told me he was proud of me, I wanted it to be you Quinn, I wanted you to tell me you were proud of me" a tear fell down Rachel's cheek.

Quinn felt her heart swell." I am proud of you Rachel".  
Rachel shook her head. "You're just saying that" she accused.

Quinn moved so that Rachel was facing her, but the brunette refused to make eye contact. The blond tilted her chin so that Rachel had no choice but to look at her.

"Hey, Rachel you've changed more than anyone I've ever known. You cared about everyone in that club, no matter what they did to you. I'm so sorry that people didn't tell you they were proud of you and I'm sorry I wasn't there to tell you, but I'm telling you now that I'm more proud of you then anyone ever could be" she whispered.

Rachel felt the tears fall down more heavily. "Look at me I'm a mess" Rachel sniffed. Quinn kissed her, tasting the tears in her mouth.

"Your no mess Rachel berry, your perfect" she told her.

Rachel realized that was the first time anyone had ever called her perfect. She tugged the back of Quinn's shirt so that she could put her face in Quinn's chest.  
"Hold me" she whispered.

Quinn gripped the brunettes back, and pulled her against Quinn's stomach so that they were hugging tightly.

"I told you I'd never let you go and I meant it" she whispered.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked.

The blond smiled. "Hmm?"

"Sing to me" Rachel whispered. 


	15. Chapter 15

Quinn blinked at her." What?" she asked.  
"I want you to sing for me" Rachel repeated.

Quinn pulled away from Rachel, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Rach, I haven't sung for anyone since high school" She replied.  
Rachel furrowed her brows. "You and Puck never sang?" She asked.

Quinn shook her head.  
"Well I want you to sing for me, you have a beautiful voice" Rachel told her.  
Quinn pulled Rachel, so that they were both lying on the bed. "You don't want to hear me sing" she insisted.  
Rachel nodded. "Yes I do" she whispered.  
"no you don't" Quinn argued.

Rachel nodded again. "Quinn I want to hear you sing" she demanded.  
Quinn sighed." Fine but only because you won't stop bugging me until I do" she told her.

Rachel beamed and kissed her forehead. Quinn sat up on the bed and grossed her legs, staring at the diva.  
"Well are you going to sing?" Rachel asked, as she pursued her lips.

Quinn closed her eyes as tight as she could and began to sing.

It's her hair and her eyes today That just simply takes me away And the feeling that I'm falling further in love Makes me shiver but in a good way

All the times I have sat and stared As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair And she purses her lips, bats her eyes and she plays, With me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say

'Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands Cause she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again

It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me As the world spins around her she laughs, Rolls her eyes and I feel like I'm falling But it's no surprise

'Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands 'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea

But I'd rather be here than on land Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again.

It's her hair and her eyes today That just simply takes me away And the feeling that I m falling further in love makes me shiver, but in a good way

All the times I have sat and stared As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair As he purses her lips, bats her eyes And she plays with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say

'Cause I love her with all that I am And my voice shakes along with my hands 'Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea

But I'd rather be here than on land Yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need And I'm out of my league once again

Once Quinn finished the song she slowly opened her eyes to find Rachel staring at her.  
"I'm expecting you to tell me I was flat or too sharp" Quinn told her, but to her surprise the small diva flung herself into Quinn's arms.

"Quinn that was so amazing" she whispered.  
The blond was dumbfounded. "Seriously?" she asked.

Rachel nodded and kissed her. T"hat was perfect, you're perfect" she gushed.  
Quinn pulled her into a deep kiss, laying them back on the bed.

When they broke apart Quinn looked Rachel in the eyes. "You're adorable" she told her.  
Rachel gave her a shy smile. "well your sexy" she replied.

Quinn raised her eyebrows." Oh were playing this game now?" she asked.  
Rachel nodded before diving in for a kiss.

The day went the exact same as it had the day before, both girls showered and got ready and were out the door by 6:50am.

Rachel and Quinn stood outfront of Quinn's work once again." Don't go" Rachel whispered just as she had the day before.  
Quinn smiled and pulled Rachel's face to her own. "I'll try and get out early, to come pay you a little visit again" she muttered against the diva's soft lips.  
Rachel beamed." I'll be waiting" she whispered.

"Have a good day" Quinn told her.  
Rachel pulled away so she could get a better look at her girlfriend. "I love you Quinn" she told her.  
A smile spread across the blond's face." I love you too" she responded.

Both girls waited for Quinn to leave but neither of them moved. "Are we going to do this every day?" Quinn asked.  
Rachel smiled. "I hope so, because then I'll get to see you even longer" Rachel told her, then leaned in for another kiss.

"You kill me Rachel Berry" Quinn whispered.

"I hope that's a good thing" Rachel replied, kinking her eyebrow.  
"oh it is" Quinn responded.

Rachel pulled her into one last kiss. "I'll miss you" she told her.  
Quinn frowned. "I miss you already" she confessed.

Rachel pulled away and shook her head. "Okay enough, if we keep this up, I'll be standing outside of this building all day" she announced.

Quinn raised her eyebrows. "Is that such a bad thing?" she asked smiling.

Rachel kissed her nose. "If I want to keep my job, then yes" she said.

"I'll see you tonight" Quinn told her, unlinking their fingers.

"Bye" Rachel whispered and gave Quinn one of her signature smiles.

When Rachel got to work, she collapsed onto an empty seat with a huff. Tina made her way over to the diva.  
"Hey Rach" she said beaming.

Rachel returned the smile. "Hey" she replied.

"C'mon, everyone's over there" she announced pointing to the small group of people in the corner.  
Rachel nodded and stood up.  
Tina gave her another soft smile. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "Long night" she said smiling.  
Tina shook her head." I don't want to know" she muttered.

As they got close to the group, the door opened.  
Both girls turned around and Rachel let out a tiny gasp. Tina's eyes widened. "Holy shit" she said.

Rachel bit her lip. "It can't be" she whispered.

The boy strolled up to the two wide eyed girls. Rachel took in the sight of him, he had gotten somewhat taller and his brown curly hair fell lazily over his forehead. His smiling face looked the exact same as it did when she saw him last. 8 years ago.

He smirked at them." Well if it isn't Rachel Berry and Tina Cohen-Chang" he said cockily.  
"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, lifting her head to meet his gaze.

"Never thought I'd see you in anything other than an argyle sweater and skirt" he announced, taking in her- well Quinn's floral dress.

She didn't return his smile. "What are you doing here Jesse?" she asked.

He frowned. "you don't seem to happy to see me" he replied.  
Rachel chuckled. "Well the last time I talked to you, was while you were crushing an egg over my head" she spat.

He winced a little. "Well it was for the best, who would have thought you'd end up in the same play as me?" he asked.

Rachel's mouth dropped open." You're in spring awakening? I didn't see your name on the list" she yelled.  
He smiled. "Well your little male lead Josh dropped out, so of course I got the call" he said.

Rachel's heart pounded into her chest. "You're the male lead?" she managed.  
He nodded.  
Rachel groaned. This day could not get any worse.

Quinn sank farther into her chair. This day could not get any worse, she thought to herself as she fumbled with the settings on her new camera.  
Susie turned around, obviously noticing her struggling. "Need some help?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "I can't figure out how to change the shutter speed" she whined.  
Susie snorted. "All you have to do is put it to manual and fiddle with the keys until you get to 1/60th" she said.

Quinn nodded, and let her head fill with thoughts.  
She hadn't even noticed she was blanking out until Susie's fingers were snapping in front of her.  
"what are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Nothing important" Quinn lied.  
Truthfully she couldn't get her mind off Rachel. How she wanted to spend every minute with the diva, how she wanted to eagerly kiss those perfect plump lips, how she loved the way Rachel's eyes sparkled when she touched her. Quinn wanted to spend the rest of her life with that girl, she truly did.

Rachel continued to shoot daggers with her eyes at Jesse as she had been for the past 4 hours. He didn't glare back, he usually just stared but this time he gave her a small smile.  
The diva felt some sort of guilt but it was quickly overtaken by anger.

"LUNCH" one of the men called and Rachel stood up, making her way towards Tina and everyone else.

A hand gripped her arm and spun her around. "Take a walk with me" Jesse said smiling.  
Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
He kinked his eyebrow. "It wasn't a question" he announced before walking away.

Rachel knew she should ignore him, but she couldn't before she knew what she was doing she was falling him towards the big exit.

Once they got outside Jesse turned around, so that he was standing in front of her. "I never meant to hurt you" he told her.  
The diva actually laughed. "and you call yourself an actor" she muttered.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm being serious Rachel, I never wanted to throw that egg on you but they made me" he pleaded.  
Rachel glared at him. " you know I had dreams for 2 week about all those poor baby chicken's mothers coming after me and pecking my eyes out" she yelled.

Jesse tried to hold back a laugh." Good to see your inner diva's still in there" he said winking.  
Rachel internally kicked herself when she felt herself smile aswell.  
" Look Rachel, it all started out as Shelby's little tricks she wanted me to get close to you so she could, but I actually fell for your little Berry charm, until I saw you with Finn, I knew you loved him and I bet you still do, he's a lucky guy" he told her.

Rachel bit her lip. "I'm not with Finn" she told him.  
He furrowed his brows.

"I'm dating Quinn Fabray" she announced taking a deep breath.

His eyebrows slowly softened and his eyes widened.

Quinn walked down the street side by side with Susie. "Okay now take a picture of that moving car" she instructed.  
They walked slowly but Quinn suddenly came to a halt.  
"What's wrong?" Susie asked.

Quinn's eyes fixed on the two figures across the street. Her girlfriend was leaning against the wall, while none other than the boy version of the diva was standing beside her.  
Jesse St. James.

When Rachel got home, she hummed as she set her purse on the little table that was beside their front door.  
She walked into the living room to see Quinn sitting on the couch glaring at her.

"Sit now" Quinn demanded.

Rachel furrowed her brows. "nice to see you too, my darling girlfriend" she muttered sarcastically.

Quinn's face immediately softened when she felt Rachel's leg touch hers. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked.  
Rachel looked at her suspiciously. "No" she replied.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I can tell when you lie Rachel, I'm not Brittany" she announced.  
Rachel shook her head.

"Then tell me what the hell you were doing talking to Jesse St. James" she said frustrated.

Rachel smiled. "Were you spying on me?" she asked.  
Quinn snorted." no, but maybe I should since you ve been sneaking around with your ex boyfriend, who might as well be the biggest dick in the world" Quinn yelled.

"he's in the play Quinn, and besides he apologized for everything" she said smiling.  
Quinn wasn't buying it. "He threw eggs on you"she mumbled.

"yeah and you threw slushies on me at least 100 times, and called me man hands" she scoffed.  
Quinn frowned and brought Rachel's hand up to her mouth, kissing each finger. "You do not have man hands, trust me" she whispered.  
Rachel frowned.

"I just don't want to lose you" Quinn replied.  
Rachel shook her head. "I told him I was with you" she answered.

"That doesn't mean he won t try anything" she said furiously but Rachel put a finger to her mouth.

"He also told me he was gay" she announced.  
Quinn pulled away and her mouth dropped open.

"that does make me feel better although I was not expecting that" she responded.

Rachel giggled." he said the exact same thing about you, when I told him you were who I was with" she said.  
Quinn pulled the diva against her." Promise you won't get hurt?" she asked.

Rachel smiled. "I promise, but just in case, protect me?" she asked, just as she had a few weeks ago.

Quinn kissed her lips. "You know I always will". 


	16. Chapter 16

When Quinn woke up in the morning, she frowned as she threw a robe over her half naked body. She lazily walked down the stairs and to her surprise found Rachel sitting on the couch, completely ready for the day, and eating breakfast.

She kissed the diva's forehead. "You're up early" she whispered.

Rachel chewed her cereal before looking up at Quinn with wide eyes. "Shit Quinn, you looked so sweet and I was going to wake you after my shower but I got caught up in funny girl" she trailed off.

Quinn sighed. "What time is it?" she asked.

Rachel squinted her eyes and gave Quinn a puppy dog smile. "6:30" she said.

Quinn's arms flew up in the air before she spun on her heel and raced up the stairs.

The blond surprisingly got ready in record time, she was downstairs, showered, hair braided, dressed and ready to go by 6:55.

Rachel smiled at her girlfriend as she approached, but Quinn glared at her. "You're not getting any for a week" she muttered.

"So not fair" Rachel whispered.

"Just think, if you had woke me up when you got up you could be having a great time tonight" she said smiling.

"I hate you" Rachel mumbled.

"love you too baby" Quinn said winking, but she sighed when Rachel pouted her bottom lip.

"You're lucky I can't stay mad at you for long" she announced.

Once Quinn got to work she noticed Susie standing by the door of their office, two cameras in hand. She slowly walked over to her desk and sat down. But when she noticed Susie wasn't budging she groaned. "Again?" she asked.

She nodded and handed Quinn a camera. "Okay but If you make me take a million pictures of people walking again, I'm running away" she warned.

Susie rolled her eyes. "Fine".

When Rachel got to work she noticed Jesse standing by the door with a coffee in his hand. She gave him a friendly wave as she approached him. "Good morning" he said handing her a coffee.

"medium double double" he added.

Rachel's mouth fell open. "How did you know my coffee order?" she asked.

He pointed to Tina.

"Of course" she whispered.

"look, I know you're not really ready to let me back into your life, but at least let me try and be your friend" he whispered, something in his eyes flashing.

Rachel thought about it, she thought about everything he did to her, the nasty names, the pressure, the eggs, and then breaking her heart, but then Quinn popped into her mind, she had let Quinn back in and she ended up more changed then anyone Rachel ever knew.

"Okay" she whispered back.

His eyes widened before a smile broke out on his face. "Seriously?" he asked.

Rachel nodded. "Now tell me about all these boys you're dating" she said smiling.

He snorted. "Shall I pull out my list?"

As Quinn and Susie walked down the street, Quinn noticed Rachel's building. She walked over and peeked in the window, not seeing the diva anywhere. She let out a huff and continued walking down the sidewalk.

"What was that all about?" Susie asked.

"It is very tempting, knowing my girlfriend is in that building right now and I can't have her" she said frowning.

The taller girl looked at the ground then furrowed her brows. "Do you love her?" she asked.

Quinn flushed at the question then lifted her gaze to the women in front of her. "More than anyone could ever possibly know" she whispered.

The blond automatically began thinking desperately about Rachel. She wanted to be with her right now more than ever, she needed her.

"Have you ever thought about-" but before Susie could finish, Quinn was running down the street.

Rachel just finished practicing her scene when she realized Tina looking frustrated in the corner.

She walked over and looked at her friend concerned. "what's up?" she asked.

Tina looked at her frowning. "Artie's in town, he just updated his status" she said holding up her blackberry to Rachel's face.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I don't get you and your twitter/face book obsessions" she said.

Tina smirked. "It's a great way to see what your friends are doing without being a creep" she announced.

Rachel smiled. "There's only one person who I would actually care about knowing what she's doing but she lives in my apartment, so I don't think I need those" she said winking.

"and you're better off without him Tina, he broke up with you, therefore you will find someone better and update your relationship status" she insisted.

Rachel was suddenly being pulled into a hug by her Asian friend. "Go home" she whispered in Rachel's ear.

"What?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I said go home, its 7:30 and your girlfriends waiting" she said happily.

Once Rachel got home, she opened the door to un expected darkness, well not complete darkness the small light in the kitchen was on. She put her coat and purse away before she began walking.

She got into the living room, and could sort of see everything better, seeing as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The diva looked around the room before she saw red at the corner of her eye.

She walked up to the coffee table where a red rose was lying. She picked it up and smiled, as well as picking up the piece of paper beside it.

Meet me in the bedroom there's something I want to show you.

-Quinn.

Rachel held in her laugh. Was this some sort of lame excuse for Quinn to get some?

She slowly walked down the hallway before finding their bedroom door shut tight, as she was fully intended on finding Quinn naked wearing her argyle sweater or something. She bit her lip and pushed open the door.

The diva hardly recognized the candles that were placed on the tables, shelves and even the floor, or the flower pedals that were loosely trailed along the floor.

Instead her eyes fixed on the girl standing in the middle of the room, hands behind her back, smiling shyly. The blond was wearing a long champagne colour dress that was lightly sprinkled with sparkles. She looked stunning.

Rachel felt mesmerized.

"Quinn I swear to god if you are trying to get laid" Rachel warned.

Quinn shook her head, and put her hand out. Rachel stepped forward and took the trembling girls hand in her own.

Before Rachel knew what was going on, Quinn had taken a blue velvet box off the bed and now fiddled with it in her right hand.

Rachel eyes opened wide. "Quinn..." she began to protest but Quinn raised her hand.

"Just let me speak" Quinn whispered and all Rachel could do was nod.

"Rachel I know this has been hard, I know everything has been so difficult but I just want you to know how much you mean to me/ I care about you much more then you even know, Rachel I was just settling for Puck and I fully understand now because I never knew how good love felt until I felt it with you, and I have never felt so out of my mind in my whole life" She confessed.

"Quinn..." Rachel began but was silenced by Quinn again.

"I promise to be there for everything, I promise to be there when your sad, or when you're on one of your mad lasagna hunger rampages, I promise to be there when your inner diva gets hold of you, and I promise to be there when you just want to be held, I will never let anything happen to you" Quinn stated.

"Quinn..." Rachel whispered but rolled her eyes when Quinn raised her hand once again.

"I never thought that one day, I'd be asking this question let alone to Rachel Berry, but you know what? I am and I don't care who knows about it" she whispered.

Rachel felt the taste of metalic in her mouth before she realized it was blood as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Rachel" Quinn whispered as she knelt down on one knee. The diva bit her lip harder and nodded.

Quinn felt herself shaking like a mad women and took a hold of Rachel's hand with her free hand that wasn't holding the ring.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" she said, stopping and taking a deep breath before she began again. "W-will you marry me?" She stuttered out all in one breath.

The diva didn't smile, didn't frown just stared as a tear fell from her eye.

"Quinn..." she muttered.

The blond's eyes locked with hers and she felt her stomach fill with heat. "Yes?" she asked.

"Yes" Rachel whispered, in a mocking tone.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"Hell yes" Rachel whispered so lightly that Quinn was barely able to hear.

Quinn felt like Brittany, she was completely confused at this point. "Wait what?" she asked again.

Rachel dropped to both of her knees in front of Quinn.

"I said hell yes, I'll marry you" she whispered before taking the blond's lips in hers.

Rachel rolled around on the bed and turned to Quinn. "This is beautiful" Rachel said as she twirled the ring around her finger.

"I knew you'd like it" Quinn stated rolling over, flashing Rachel a cocky grin.

"Is it impossible to be so friggen in love with you right now?" the blond asked.

Rachel shook her head. "Not impossible, because I'm also insanely in love with you right now too" she said smiling.

Quinn smiled and kissed her, but was nearly head butted when Rachel shot out of bed, eyes wide.

The blond panicked." what's wrong?" she asked.

Rachel pulled out a pen and notepad from her droor and began writing furiously. "What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

Rachel bit her tongue and ignored the blond. Quinn cleared her throat which caused Rachel to snap out of her trance and glance at the blond.

"oh sorry Quinn, I'm just writing everyone's names down that I'm about to call and inform on our news" she announced.

Quinn slid out of bed and put her arms around the diva from behind.

"Not until you have dinner with me" she said smiling.

Rachel kissed her nose. "Oh sure Quinn, where are we going?" she asked.

Quinn put her hands over Rachel's eyes. "You'll see". 


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Weekend special, ill probably be updating tomorrow and Sunday, as well as Monday adn Tuesday :).**

**Please Review or ill make you wait longer, and Im getting to the good stuff, one more chapter after this and then we get a big time skip, until like 3 days before the wedding. :D we also get to find out what happens when the girls inform everyone on their engagement.**

**Please review, hoenstly I come home everyday to atleast 5 reviews and it warms my heart, it makes me feel special. im at 80 and id really like to make it to 100 before the end of this! thanks guys, means the world to me!**

As soon as Quinn's hands covered Rachel's eyes, the petit girl let out a squeak. "Are you going to make me walk all the way to the restaurant blindfolded?" she asked.  
Quinn tried so hard not to laugh.

"Yup" she said, leading Rachel out of the room.

They walked about 20 steps before Quinn carefully opened the door to the balcony.

"Were here" she whispered huskily in the brunette's ear and felt Rachel's eyes flicker beneath her hands.  
"Already?" she asked.

Quinn slowly took her hands away from Rachel's eyes just in time to hear her gasp.

Rachel looked around, as the warm New York air barely sent chills down her spine. Instead she focused on the candles that were lined around the perimeter and the flower petals that covered almost every inch of the balcony floor.  
Rachel blinked back tears before she turned her body to see a small table. There were two tall candles lit on the middle of the table with a freshly cooked lasagna beside it.

The diva looked Quinn in the eyes. "Why do you do this to me?" she asked.

The blond looked confused. "What?" she asked.

The diva rested her forehead against Quinn's shoulder. "Make me feel like I want to rip my insides out, I swear to god these little butterflies flutter around my stomach all the time just to make me squirm" she yelled.

The blond smiled and walked over to the table, pulling out a chair. When Quinn didn't sit, Rachel knew what she was doing.

The brunette blushed and sat in the chair Quinn was holding out to her.  
Quinn leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Rachel's forehead before running over to the other side of the table, taking her own seat.

They sat in silence before Quinn took the lasagna and cut a piece for Rachel, placing it on her plate. Rachel felt a snarl rip through her throat before she took her fork and shoved a huge bite in her mouth.  
The diva blushed when she saw Quinn staring at her in amusement.  
"You know, sometimes I wonder where my girlfriend went" Quinn winked which awarded her with a beaming smile from Rachel.

Rachel finished chewing before she looked longingly at Quinn. "Looks like we have to go on a little trip to Lima soon" she announced.  
Quinn bit her lip, wondering when this was going to come about. "Why?" she asked although she knew the answer.

"You couldn't have planned this whole thing without our parents crossing your mind, my dad's would kill me if I didn't tell them in person and you should have enough respect for yours to tell them as well" she stated.

Quinn flinched when Rachel said ' her parents'. She was pretty damn lucky she had Rachel, because what was coming for them, shed be out on her ass again.  
She nodded. "Whatever you want dear" she said, giving her a fake smile.

"This means a lot to me Quinn, it really does and I'm sure you had it all planned out" she said smiling.

Quinn looked around suspiciously. "Well, actually I didn't know I was going to do this up until about 4 hours ago" she announced.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

Quinn sighed. "well I was walking with Susie and she asked me if I loved you, and of course I said yes, then all this stuff piled into my brain and the next thing I knew I was racing down the streets of New York" she said quietly.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Where'd you get the ring?" she asked, as a curious look appeared on her face.

"I bought it at a jewellery store you know, where they tend to have rings" she said sarcastically.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious".

Quinn beamed at her." I know it's one of my many talents" she announced.

Rachel leaned across the table and took Quinn's hand. "I want to discover all of these talents" she whispered.

The dinner had been going great, they talked and joked around up until Quinn looked up to see a tear escape Rachel's eye.  
The diva quickly tried to wipe it away but Quinn was already furrowing her brows and putting her hand on the brunette's arm. "baby what's wrong?" she asked.

Rachel sniffed. "Nothing's wrong, it's just..." she whispered.

Quinn waited for Rachel to continue but the diva just wiped away her tears and tried to calm her breathing.  
"Rach, just spit it out" she said frowning.

Rachel's eyes fell. "This is all too much, I can't handle It." she whispered.

Quinn was taken back with surprise. "Wait you don't want to marry me?" she choked out.

Rachel's eyes went wide. " oh god Quinn, no of course I want to marry you, id marry you right now if I could, it's just I don't want you to leave me" she said frowning.  
"And I know you will. Jesse, Finn, Puck they all left me once they realized how hard I was to handle and they couldn't stand me, it's just a matter of time before you leave" she added.

Quinn stood up and knelt down beside Rachel's chair. "Look at me" she demanded, but Rachel just stared at the ground.

The blond put a finger on Rachel's chin, tilting her head so that their eyes locked. "I'm never going to leave you okay? I don't care if you become some 300 pound bearded women, I will still love you" she said smiling.

Rachel gave her a weak smile. "I don't know why I'm so emotional, it's just everything is happening and It's so amazing but it's driving me insane" she whispered.  
Quinn took her hand "I love you" she whispered and found herself looking at the floor as well.

"Kiss me" Rachel whispered.  
Quinn's eyes snapped up to the divas and she could feel the tingle of Rachel's breath on her own lips.  
She eagerly tilted her head upwards just in time for Rachel to swoop down, both meeting in an intimate kiss.

Rachel felt her arms and legs go weak. Although she was in a chair, she was pretty sure if she was standing she would have fell by now. Everything was perfect, Quinn was perfect.

The rest of the dinner went by quickly, they both had finally finished up and now at 11:30 both girls decided to lay in bed and cuddle.  
"Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

The blond opened her eyes, and inched closer to Rachel.  
"Yes?" she responded.

"you know all those things you said you'd be there for?" she asked.

Quinn nodded and nudged her nose with Rachel's making the girl giggle.  
"Well I think I need to be held" the diva whispered.

Quinn acted immediately. She put her arms around Rachel's waist, and pulled her girlfriend into cuddling position.  
Rachel smiled and snuggled closer so that her face was in Quinn's neck, before she rubbed her lips against Quinn's pulse point making the blond shiver beneath her.  
"Go to sleep" Quinn whispered into Rachel's hair.

Quinn didn't know what time it was when she woke up but telling by the darkness outside of her window, it was definitely not morning.  
She rolled around in bed before she found her phone that read, 3:56 AM.

She groaned and put her hand out for Rachel but found hardness of covers. Memories threatened her mind, the day at the house when she woke up to find Rachel gone. She began to panic, what if the proposal was too much? What if she was gone again?

The blond tried to swallow the lump in her throat as she jumped out of bed and ran out the door.  
She grasped her pounding heart when she found Rachel sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor with a plate of lasagna in her hand.

She felt her body fill with relief.

Rachel looked up at her. "Quinn what's wrong?" she asked.

Quinn took a seat on the floor directly across from Rachel and crossed her legs. "I thought you left again" she admitted.

Rachel frowned. "I'll never leave you again, I'd be crazy to leave something like this" she whispered.  
Quinn nodded and bowed her head. "I got really scared".

Rachel pushed her lasagna aside, and pulled Quinn into her side, so that her arm was wrapped around the blond protectively.  
"I'll never leave you again" she repeated.

"Wait, so why are you down here?" Quinn asked.

Rachel grinned cheekily. "I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you, then I heard her calling me." she replied.

Quinn arched an eyebrow. "Her?" she asked.

Rachel nodded and pointed to her lasagna. "My other girlfriend" she confessed.  
Quinn let out a chuckle. "You re adorable".

The diva smiled. " I may have another girlfriend, but I only have one fiance " she whispered, kissing Quinn not caring that she still had some food in her mouth.

Fiance " Quinn repeated. "I could get very use to that" she announced.

Good because I highly suspect you start calling me that as well" the brunette stated.

Quinn smiled. "You can count on it" she said pulling the diva in a hug.

Rachel stiffened against her. "Quinn?" she whispered.  
Quinn smiled. "Hmm?" she responded.

"When are we going to have the wedding? Where are we having the wedding? Who are our maids of honour? Who's taking whose last name? What flavour cake are we having... "she trailed off.

Quinn quickly pulled away and stared blankly at her fiance . _Oh dear god._

**Review guys and ill have the next chapter by tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18

One year later.  
The year went by way too quickly. Both girls had grown more and more in love every day.

Life in Broadway was amazing for Rachel, as more people started to recognize her after each performance. She was even in a few newspapers and magazines, along with Jesse.  
Rachel's friendship with Jesse. St James had taken a big step through the year, they trusted each other with almost everything and Rachel filled him in on every detail of her life while he filled her in on his.

Quinn had moved up to her own office in the studio, and began shooting for models as the assistant photographer. Even though she was no longer sharing an office with Susie, the two were still very good friends.

When they informed everyone on their engagement they all acted the same, congratulating them and acting excited but there was only a few to remember.  
First one that came to mind was, Santana and Brittany.

Rachel looked at the phone in her hand and punched in the numbers that Quinn had written down on a piece of paper. She put the phone to her ear and looked uneasily at the blond who sat beside her.

"Are you sure you don't want to do this?" she asked.

Quinn smiled and lifted Rachel's free hand to her mouth, kissing each knuckle sweetly. "nope she's all yours" she responded.

"Hello?" a muffled voice came from the other end.

"Hi Santana" Rachel's voice came out more cheery then she expected.

"Berry? I swear to god you better have a good reason to interrupt my sex time" she hissed.

Rachel pulled the phone away from her ear, until the yells died down." I just wanted to talk" she responded, and earned a smile from Quinn.

"About what?" the Latina asked.

"I don't know, just stuff" the brunette pressed on.

She heard a sigh on the other end." did you cheat on Quinn?

Rachel's mouth gaped open and her eyes went wide. "What? No, why does everyone keep asking me that?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

She heard a laugh on the other end. "I do not get interrupted at 10PM for just a talk, now tell me who died." she demanded.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "If you would stop assuming then I would tell you why I'm calling" she announced slightly annoyed, but calmed down when she felt Quinn's hand graze her thigh.

Santana sighed. "Fine, shoot".  
Rachel raised her hand in victory, normally Santana would have kept bickering.

"Well" Rachel started, biting her lip.

"Spit it out Berry" Santana yelled.  
It killed Rachel how much Santana sounded like the Quinn she knew in high school.

"It's not anything bad I promise, Quinn isn't dead or anything" Rachel worded, deciding to make the Latina suffer a bit longer.

"Where s your girlfriend anyways?" Santana asked.

Rachel took this as her shot.  
"Fiance " she corrected.

Suddenly laughter filled through the phone.  
Rachel winced, she would not be able to hear for at least an hour after this.

" What is wrong with you Rach, first you interrupt the best sex I've had in a month, then you make me 'talk' with you and now your pulling this shit on me?" she asked furiously.

Rachel smiled brightly. "actually Santana, your best friend proposed to me last night" she said proudly.

Silence.

Rachel waited patiently, for the Latina to speak.

Silence.

Finally. "Hello?" a bubbly voice came from the other end, obviously Brittany.

"Hi" Rachel answered, slightly confused.

"Who is this and why is Santana sleeping on the floor?" she asked.

Rachel's eyes shot out of her head. She turned to Quinn and her mouth dropped open. "Santana is passed out" she whispered and put the phone back to her ear.

"Is this Santa?" Brittany asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "No Britt, this is not Santa its Rachel" she stated.

"Oh hey Rach how's life?" she asked.

Rachel's mouth fell open. Seriously?

"Brittany is Santana okay?" she asked.

Silence.

"Hello?" she tried again.

"Sorry I forgot you can't see my nodding, but yes she's okay, she's just having a nap on the floor" Brittany told her happily.

Rachel felt the need to yell some sense into Brittany but she cared about the girl way too much to do that, and she would rather not get the wrath of Santana.  
"sure thing B, but listen Quinn and I are getting married" Rachel said smiling.

There was clapping on the other end. "Am I aloud to come?" she asked.

"Of course Brittany, you even get to be a bride s maid" she said.

There were muffled whispers on the other end then static.

"Okay tell me why and how this happened?" a voice demanded.

"Ah, good morning Santana" Rachel greeted her.  
"But like I told you, Quinn proposed last night" she added and glanced at Quinn who was intently staring at her, and tracing patterns on her thigh.

"Cut the shit Rachel, I want details" she said eagerly.

"Long story short, I came home from work to a rose and a note that said to go to the bedroom and when I did there was candles and rose petals everywhere, and Quinn stood in the middle of the room in a dress, then she got down on one knee and proposed" Rachel announced.

Rachel could tell Santana was smiling on the other end, by the sound in the girl's voice.  
"Rach, oh my god, I'm so happy for you, for you both. You deserve each other" the Latina told her.

Rachel's heart softened at the words her friend used, it was true both girls did deserve eachother.  
"Thank you San that means a lot to me" she whispered, and realized that was the first time she had ever used a nick name for Santana. She was surprised at how naturally it rolled off her tongue.

"Pass that along to Quinn as well, and add that she's a softy" Santana told her.

"Will do Santana, tell Brittany I say goodbye and that I miss her".

During Thanksgiving about two weeks after their engagement, Quinn and Rachel had decided to take the weekend off to fly to Lima to visit their parents.

The minute they entered the Berry home, they were welcomed with open arms and swarmed with questions. Soon enough when the girls announced their secret Leroy began bouncing up and down screaming in excitement. Quinn had been nervous about how Elijah was going to react but she was surprised when he almost immediately fallowed his husband in jumping up and screaming.

What was the most surprising was the hug he pulled Quinn into and the words he whispered into her ear.

"You did good kiddo".

Quinn's parents on the other end, not so much.  
Once they got there, everything was going perfectly fine, her parents weren t aware of their relationship so they kind of blindsided them.

Rachel sat next to Quinn on the opposite side of the table as Judy and Russell Fabray, which calmed her down a little.

Judy smiled at them. "So Rachel, you and Quinn have become very good friends since High school, right?" she asked.

Rachel returned her smile." yes ma'am" she responded.  
Quinn found Rachel's hand under the table and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Quinnie?" her mother asked.

The blond looked away from Rachel and focused on her mother. "yes mom?" she asked.

"Are there any boys that currently have your affection?" she asked.

Quinn felt her heart sink, this was it, now or never. If it wasn't for Rachel's hand in hers, she was sure she would run.  
She took a deep breath.  
"mom, dad there's something I would like to talk to you about" she said.

Russell took his attention from his blackberry and met Quinn's eyes. "You're not pregnant again, are you?" he asked.  
Quinn shook her head. "No way".

Her mother nodded for her to go on.  
She cleared her throat. "Well as you know, I had a few friends down at the beginning on the summer, and Rachel was one of them" she whispered.

Judy nodded again.

She took in one last sharp breath. "Rachel and I have been together since then" she confessed. Then quickly added. "Together, together".

Judy's eyes went wide, and Russell's face went completely blank.

Her mother was about to speak but she raised her hand, which Rachel had to fight back a laugh, because it reminded her off when Quinn had proposed.  
"I'm not done, just let me finish" she waited a few seconds before continuing.

" I'm in love with Rachel, and I have been since she stepped foot into this house, and I want you to know I wouldn't have done something this big unless I was completely sure that it was real, and it is all real, she makes me feel real" she admitted, and looked at Rachel who was staring at her lovingly.

Judy cleared her throat. "Quinnie, what is it your trying to get at?" she choked out.

"were engaged" Quinn announced.

The room went silent before she noticed that Russell was clutching his fork with so much force that his knuckles were going white.  
He stood up and looked at her in disgust. "Why would you do this?" he asked softly.

Quinn stood as well. "Daddy" she tried but was cut off.

"no Quinn, you know our beliefs and you know in your heart this is wrong, I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to scream, but if this is what you want then you are never to step foot into this house again, and I mean it this time, I would rather you get pregnant 100 times, then it come down to this" he told her sternly.

Quinn felt as if she had been slapped right across the face, it had not hurt this bad when she was kicked out last time, which was bringing back bad memories.

She didn't try to fight back, she simply nodded and took Rachel's hand, beginning to walk away.

"This is her fault" he spat.

Quinn stopped dead in her footsteps.  
"Excuse me?" she asked turning around.

Russell walked towards them. "this is her fault, that little fag tricked you" he hissed.

Quinn felt anger boil up in the pit of her stomach as she watched her father, raged with anger point his finger at Rachel's face.

The brunette was now on the verge of tears, which made Quinn's heart swell.  
The next minute flashed before her eyes, she had pushed her father back with as much force as she could.

"You do not speak to her like that, she did nothing wrong to you, and guess what daddy? I was the one to propose, yes your little Christian daughter proposed to a girl because she's gay" Quinn yelled.

A crazed look crossed the man's eyes. He raised his hand at Quinn and she recoiled in fear.

"STOP" someone yelled. Quinn looked up to see her girlfriend standing in between her and her father. Her mother sat at the table with wide eyes, and her hand covering her mouth.

"Fine, get out" was all Russell said.

Quinn nodded and once again took Rachel's hand, leading her to the door.  
The diva shot the man a look over her shoulder. "You're disgusting" she spat and both girls walked out the front door.

They were taken back in surprise when the door behind them opened. "Quinnie" a small voice yelled.  
Quinn turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway. "I love you no matter what" she whispered into the cold air and shut the door leaving Quinn and Rachel standing on the front porch in shock.

Quinn awoke to the sun blinding her.  
She groaned. "Rachel, what did I tell you about shutting the blinds" she yelled and glanced around the room.

Finally her eyes landed on the small diva who sat pressed up against the wall, her index finger and thumb squeezing the bridge of her nose.  
Quinn shot out of bed and pulled Rachel into her arms.  
"baby what's wrong?" she asked.

The brunette opened her eyes and placed her lips against Quinn's shoulder.  
"nothing sweetie, I'm just stressed about the wedding, Kurt has been up my ass ever since I agreed to him designing my dress" she whispered.

Quinn pouted and brought Rachel's mouth to hers. " Rach, it's two days until our wedding, everything's set and perfect, now just pay attention to me the next two days." she said smiling.  
Rachel smiled back. "I've been paying attention to you since Sophmore year" she confessed.

Quinn always felt guilty whenever Rachel brought up high school so she changed the subject. "c'mon lets go shower, besides aren't Kurt and Mercedes coming by tonight to take us to dinner?" she asked.

Rachel nodded. "You slept in again, they'll be here in 3 hours" she whispered.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Would it kill you to wake me?" she asked.

"Yep" Rachel whispered and kissed her nose.

Quinn leaned against the wall of the bedroom and applied the finishing touches to Rachel's mascara.  
"Done" she announced.

Rachel attached their lips briefly before pulling away.  
Quinn could barely feel the tingle of Rachel's lips that she loved so much against her own. "That was way too quick" she stated and pulled the brunette back in.

In the distance, a door slammed." hurry your white asses up, Kurtcedes is in the building" a voice shouted, obviously Mercedes.

"time to go" Rachel whined.

When they walked into the living room both girls gasped and Rachel tightened her grip on Quinn's hand.

Standing before them was,  
Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mike and Puck.

"Surprise bitches" Santana hollered with a huge smile on her face, and an infamous Brittany glued to her hip.

Rachel tuned out all of the voices and people, because the only thing she noticed was the tall lanky boy standing in the doorway. 


	19. Chapter 19

Before Rachel knew what she was doing, she had dropped Quinn's hand and ran into the bedroom shutting the door behind her.

The room fell silent. "Well nothing's changed with her" Mercedes announced, earning a glare from Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Tina.

Quinn bit her lip. "I'll go talk to her" she said but before she could move Santana was walking towards her.

"Let me, please Quinn" she whispered.

Quinn knew she should say no, Santana never really had a way with words, and she was bound to hurt her, but she was Quinn's best friend, and she had been there for her when no one else was. The words left her lips before she was even done thinking. "Okay".

Santana didn't bother knocking, she slowly opened the bedroom door to see Rachel sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest.  
Her heart broke at this scene.

The Latina walked in the room and smiled at her before she went and sat down directly across from the diva.  
Rachel glanced up, and met Santana s eyes.

"hey you" Santana said smiling.

Rachel gave her a weak smile. " Hey Santana".

"Everyone wants to see you" the taller brunette told her.

Rachel's eyes fell back to the ground.  
"I know" she responded, but made no move to continue talking.

Santana sighed and put her hand on Rachel's leg. "Tell me what's wrong" she suggested.

Rachel was honestly happy that Santana would come and talk to her, but she was also disappointed that Quinn didn't.  
"Finn" was the word that left her mouth.

Santana winced, she had forgotten about that.  
"What about him, I thought you broke up with him?" she asked.

Rachel groaned." I did break up with him, it's just the last time I saw him things weren't so happy" she whispered.  
Santana gave her a nudge.

"Got mad, didn't he?" she asked.

Rachel met Santana's eyes once more. "He said some things" she said.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "What kind of things?" she asked.

Rachel's voice came out in barely a whisper. "Some not so nice things".

Santana's heart wrenched at how much she sounded like Brittany, and instantly she missed the blond.  
"Hey" the Latina said, and tilted Rachel's chin towards her. "Rachel, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met" she announced.

Before Rachel could answer, a figure walked into the room.

"What did he say to you?" a voice came from the doorway.  
Both girls jumped back, startled.

Santana glared at the girl. "Quinn I thought I told you I'd talk to her" she yelled frustrated.

Quinn shut the door behind her. "San, she's my girlfriend and when she's sad I feel like hitting my head off a wall" she said to Santana, and then turned to Rachel.  
"Now tell me what he said to you".

Santana cleared her throat and stood up." Good luck Berry" she whispered before walking out of the door.

Quinn took a seat next to Rachel and sighed.  
The diva frowned. "Quinn, I don't want you to get angry" she said.

Quinn intertwined her fingers with the divas. J"ust tell me" she urged.

The diva nodded. "well it's nothing I haven t heard before, but I had just finished telling him it wouldn't work between us and he called me a whore, accused me of cheating, then said I'd never find someone as good as him" she whispered. "oh and he said I had a disgusting nose" she added letting a tear escape her eye.

Quinn clenched her fists together. "Well I pretty much feel like ripping his face off right now" she muttered.

Rachel frowned. "baby don't he's not worth it, besides I want to see what happens while he's here, who knows maybe he's changed" she whispered.

Quinn sighed. " Fine but if he says one mean word to you, I'm going to get Santana to beat him" she announced.  
Rachel cringed. " okay".

Quinn kissed her nose then tilted her head to the side." I love your nose" she whispered.  
Rachel gave her a warm smile. "He lied" she announced.

Quinn furrowed her brows. "What?" she asked.

"I did find someone better than him" she whispered.

Something inside of Quinn sparked. Finn was the one Rachel spent all of her high school years after and hearing that she was better than him made her feel on top of the world.

They walked back into the living room and the first thing Rachel did was walk straight up to Santana, and throw her arms around her neck.  
The Latina who was caught off surprise stayed still for a moment before carefully returning the hug.

"Thank you" she whispered and pulled away.  
Santana looked at her with a ghost of a smile on her lips.

Rachel turned to Brittany who had a huge smile on her face. "Hi B" Rachel said happily.

Brittany pulled her into a tight hug for what seemed like forever until Santana finally peeled them away from each other.

Rachel made her way through the friends one by one until she stopped in front of Finn.

The brown haired boy pulled his gaze from his shoes, to meet Rachel's. A pain look crossed his face.  
"Hey" he whispered, and by then Rachel could tell everyone was watching them.

"Hello Finn" she replied.

He went to put his arm around her in some sort of half hug, but felt a warm hand grasp her arm.  
She turned around to face Quinn.

"Finn" she blond said, her eyes burning into his.  
He stirred uneasily. "Good to see you Quinn".

Rachel could feel the tension through the room, so she plastered a smile on her face and turned around to face her friends. "Shall we go?" she asked, and everyone nodded in agreement.

When they got into the restaurant there weren t many people there so they all sat at a table by the window.  
On one side of the table were Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany, while on the other side was Puck, Mike, Artie, Finn, and Kurt, while Mercedes sat on the end.

"So baby mama, how's the sex?" Puck asked, with a wink.  
Laugher erupted the room, except for Quinn and Rachel who both glared at him.

Santana raised her hand. "I really don't want to know, but with Quinn's forcefulness and Berry's hobbit craziness I bet it's pretty damn good" she stated.

Quinn glared at her. "she is not a hobbit" she replied.

Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and the blond smiled at Santana. "but it is pretty damn good" she muttered.

The diva's mouth dropped open. "Quinn Fabray!" she yelled.

Puck snickered and opened his mouth.  
"No you cannot watch" everyone yelled in unison, including Finn.

"So where's your little friend Jesse?" Mercedes asked, and Finn flinched.

Rachel frowned." He had to visit his parents tonight, but he's coming to the wedding" she told them.

Puck groaned. "So I m guessing I can't slash his tires again?" he asked.

Quinn answered this time." no" she replied.

Jesse and Quinn had also gotten pretty close, even though she didn't fully trust him, Rachel did which meant she had to try.

Kurt stood up and tapped his wine glass with his fork, causing everyone to turn their attention to him.  
" I would just like to say Rachel, Quinn you two have grown up more than anyone I've ever seen and I'm so glad you two found each other, were all honoured to be a part of this wedding, as well as your lives, congratulations!" he said smiling.

"Preach" Artie said, raising his hand and Tina frowned.  
Everyone cheered.

Rachel turned to Quinn who was staring back at her."I love you" blond mouthed.  
"I love you too" Rachel whispered.

The diva stood up from her seat. "Well I'm going to the washroom" she announced, but noticed Quinn frowning beside her.

She leaned down and planted a kiss on Quinn's lips.

Puck whistled. "Damn" he yelled.

Santana gave him a disgusted look. "Don't you every change?" she asked.  
He gave her a wink. "Ever since Rachel stole Quinn from me, which I m perfectly fine with, the Puckasaurus, has taken over" he announced and Santana rolled her eyes.

After Rachel left, no one noticed Finn slip away from the table.

Everyone was deep in conversation so Quinn stood up.  
"The waiter never came back so I'm going to get my drink" she announced and walked off.

As Quinn walked past the bathroom she heard muffled voices, she furrowed her brows when she noticed a certain Brunettes voice.

She slowly peeked open the door, making sure not to be seen.

Rachel stood up against the wall with Finn standing in front of her.  
"Finn you really shouldn't be in here" Rachel whispered.

The tall boy sighed." Rach, what happened to you?" he asked.

"What happened to me? You mean after you called me a whore?" she snapped.  
His face softened.

"I was mad Rachel, we had something great, and you threw it all away" he raised his voice, at the last bit.

"Finn" she whispered, putting her hand out.

He winced. "We were in love" he said with hurt in her voice.

She shook her head. " I was never in love you" she announced in barely a whisper.

Anger flashed through his eyes."What?" he asked.

"F-Finn, I've been in love with Quinn since Sophmore year"she choked out.  
He backed up.

"You're not gay" he yelled.

Rachel laughed. "Actually Finn, I'm dating a girl, therefore I'm gay" she stated.

He brushed his hand through his brown hair. "So was I just your gay beard?" he hissed.

Rachel winced.  
"I cared about you Finn, and when I realized my feelings for Quinn, I needed a distraction" she whispered.

"I loved you" Finn told her.

Rachel felt guilt boil in her stomach.  
"I have to go Finn, I need to get back to my Fiance " she whispered and began walking away.

A firm hand grasped her arm, spinning her around.  
Before she knew it, Finn was stepping towards her leaning down.

"Stop" she begged but his hold on her arm tightened.  
She winced.

A door slammed and Rachel pulled away from Finn's grasp to see Quinn standing in the doorway with a look of sheer anger on her face.

Tears welled in Rachel's eyes. "Quinn" she pleaded.

Quinn walked up to Finn and felt her face burn red. "You immature piece of shit" she yelled.  
She raised her hand to slap him but he caught her wrist, and pushed her up against the wall.

"She doesn't love you Quinn, you treated her like shit" he yelled.

He tightened his hands around her wrists. "She will always love me" he yelled once more.

Quinn winced and Rachel let out a cry. "Quinn" she yelled, and started baring her fists into his back.

Finn pushed Quinn farther into the wall and Rachel watched as Quinn's face twisted in pain.

Rachel did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She took a deep breath and screamed. "SANTANA"

In an instant the Latina walked into the bathroom. Her eyes fell on a crying Rachel, and her anger rose at the scene that took place before her.  
The rest of the gang, including a waiter walked into the room.

Before anyone could blink. Santana had Finn pinned against the wall and was yelling Spanish words in his face.  
Rachel felt tears pour out of her eyes as she ran into Brittany's arms, letting the blond comfort her.

Quinn waltzed up to Finn and put a finger in his face. "If you ever touch Rachel again I swear to god" she yelled, her eyes glazed over with tears.  
Just as he was about to yell back, the manager cleared his throat.

"Excuse me Miss but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" he whispered.  
Puck growled with anger. "You're going to make her leave but let him stay?" he yelled.

The waiter looked around un comfortably. "I didn't exactly see him do anything".

Puck was about to flip but Quinn nodded.

"I'm so sorry guys, have a good time, I just need some air" she whispered and glanced at Rachel who was still buried in Brittany's arms.

Once Quinn got outside she took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair before she started down the street.  
She walked for about 3 minutes before she heard heavy footsteps behind her.

She balled her fists expecting Finn to be behind her but when she turned around, Rachel jumped into her arms.

She stuttered back into the wall in surprise. "Rachel, what are you doing?" she asked.

Rachel looked up and met Quinn's hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry" she whispered, fresh tears falling down her face.

Quinn slowly slid down the wall, bringing the brunette with her.  
"Baby it's not your fault, I should be the one saying sorry" she told her.

Rachel frowned. "He was going to kiss me Quinn, and I don't know if I would have been able to stop him" she cried.

Quinn pulled her close. "I'm never going to let him hurt you again" she whispered soothingly.  
Rachel stood up and put her hand out to Quinn.

The blond automatically took it and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.  
The brunette pulled her into a kiss. "Take me home" she whispered against the blond's lips.

Quinn didn't care that they were standing out in the cold New York City air, she didn't care that her ex boyfriend had almost just kissed Rachel, she didn't care that they were both freezing their asses off in dresses. The only thing that mattered at that moment was the brown eyes that were staring at her, the brown eyes that she lost her self in.  
In that moment, she knew she was in it for the long run. 


	20. Chapter 20

Rachel was awoken in the night by loud knocking at the door.  
She peeled her naked body away from Quinn and put on her robe.

"Quinn" she whispered, and shook the blond.

Quinn groaned. "Baby?" she called out, while another pound on the door echoed through the house.

"Someone's at the door, I'll be right back" she whispered.

Rachel quickly walked through the dark house, and unlocked the door.  
When she opened the door, she found Brittany and Santana standing in front of her. "What's going on?" Rachel asked.

Santana stepped in the doorway and pulled Brittany in with her. "B wanted to see you guys" she said quietly.

Rachel and Brittany both raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, I wanted to see you guys too but Britt was bugging me all night" she whispered.  
Rachel gave her a warm smile.

"And you're the one who got mad at me for calling you at 10, and yet here you are in my apartment at 1" she winked.  
Santana rolled her eyes, and Brittany giggled.

Rachel smiled and motioned for them to follow her.

They slowly walked into the bedroom and Rachel turned on the lights, revealing a lump in the sheets where Quinn was asleep.  
Rachel walked over, and rolled Quinn to the other side of the bed. "Quinn wake up" she ordered.

Quinn sat up and the blankets fell off, revealing the top half of her body. Her eyes went wide when she realized her and Rachel weren't the only ones in the room.  
She quickly scrambled to pull the blankets over her body.

"Nothing I haven t seen before" Santana announced.

"Why are they here?" Quinn asked, blushing.

Brittany sat on the bed, and pulled Santana down beside her.  
The Latina fiddled with the sheets in her fingers. "Finn left after you guys did so Brit-we were worried, just in case he decided to do something stupid, you know?" she asked.  
Quinn pulled her best friend into a hug. "Thanks san" she whispered.

Within an hour Quinn and Rachel were curled up in between Santana and Brittany on the bed, sound asleep.

Quinn sighed into the darkness. "Hey San, you awake?" she whispered.

"Unfortunately" she replied.

Quinn smiled. "I'm glad you re here, and I just wanted to ask you if you'd maybe want to be my maid of honour?" she asked.  
There were ruffled noises from the other side of the bed.  
"Q are you serious?" she asked.

"Yep" she replied.

She felt a hand grab hers over Rachel's body. "Of course I will" she responded.

Quinn closed her eyes, getting ready for sleep.

"Oh and Q?" Santana asked.

"Hmm?"

"You better treat Berry right, I um I actually kind of care about her" Santana whispered.

Quinn smiled with relief." I love her S, I love her a lot".

Rachel groaned as she lazily opened her eyes. She was sprawled out across the three girls.  
Her head on Quinn's ass, her crotch on Santana's face and her feet in Brittany's hair.

She shifted around uneasily.

"Berry you could have just told me Quinn wasn't giving you any, you didn't need to force your crotch onto my face while I'm sleeping" Santana said with amusement in her voice.

"I heard that" Quinn hissed.  
Rachel smiled.

"Okay so someone kept digging their nails into my arm all night and I'm guessing it was hobbit" Santana groaned.

"Don't call her that" Quinn yelled.

Santana pushed Rachel's centre away from her face. "Calm down preggers, she knows I'm kidding, well maybe as long as she promises to never dig her nails into my arm again" she barked.

Brittany's head popped up from under her pillow. "Actually it was me, Rachel's butt was in my face and Quinn kept kicking me so I needed something to hold onto" she announced.  
Santana smiled lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Hey Quinn?" Rachel whispered.

"Yes sweetie?" she replied.

"One more day" Those words were enough to shake off any sleep Quinn had left in her. She sat up in bed and leaned in to kiss Rachel, but the brunette covered her mouth.

"What?" Quinn asked frowning.

"Morning breath" she replied.

Quinn rolled her eyes and wrestled Rachel down until she had the petit girl's arms pinned to the bed.  
"Ha" she said and kissed Rachel forcefully.

The diva giggled and Santana made a puking sound. "You two are sickenly cute" she stated.

Quinn grinned at her. "You're just jealous" she said.

Santana's eyebrows got lost in her hairline. "excuse me honey, but I'm taken" she whispered and placed a kiss on her own blond's lips.

Later on, Brittany, Rachel and Santana sat at the kitchen table while Quinn ran around the house like a crazy women.  
She took out a piece of paper and started writing down notes.

All three girls watched as she crumpled and threw the paper across the room in aggravation.

"Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel asked.

Quinn threw her hands in the air, and took out a new piece of paper. "Yes I'm just great Rachel thanks for asking,now stop talking" she hissed.  
Rachel winced then frowned. Brittany put her arm around the brunette.

Quinn sighed at turned around. "I didn't mean that" she announced.

Santana bit her lip and walked up behind Quinn. "What's up your ass?" she whispered.

Quinn flared her nostrils. "Well my wedding is tomorrow, in which I'm marrying the girl of my dreams, and yet I haven't written my vows, Rachel is going to kill me" she whispered.

Santana's eyes widened and in an instant Rachel was beside them "Quinn Fabray, did I just hear that right?" she asked.

Quinn smiled at her. "No of course not Rach, I definitely did my vows" she said.

Rachel glared at her.  
"Quinn do not lie to me" she yelled.

Quinn sighed in defeat. "Okay I forgot" she admitted.

Rachel spun on her heel and stormed off into the other room.

Santana raised her hands in victory. "Yes, I've been waiting for a famous Berry storm out" she yelled.  
Brittany giggled while Quinn furrowed her brows.

"Go talk to her Quinn" Brittany demanded.

Quinn frowned and did as she was told. She walked into the bedroom just as Rachel was walking out.

"I'm sorry" Both chimed in unison.

Quinn laughed. "Why are you sorry?" she asked.

Rachel frowned. "My inner diva came out, and I stormed off" she whispered.

Quinn smiled and grabbed Rachel's hand. "I told you id be there for that" she whispered.

Rachel smiled. "Quinn if you're having trouble with your vows just write what you're feeling" she stated.

Quinn frowned. "But Rach, that's the thing I don't know how to express what I'm feeling" she answered.

Rachel cupped Quinn's face in her hands. "Look at me" she demanded.

Brown eyes met hazel.

Rachel brushed her hand along Quinn's cheek. "Write how this makes you feel" she whispered.

She leaned forward and connected their foreheads. "Or this".

The diva slowly trailed kisses along Quinn's jaw line until their lips met. "Write down how all of this makes you feel" she repeated.

Quinn closed her eyes and ached for Rachel's touch.  
"How quickly can we get them out of here?"? She asked.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Santana, Rachel and Brittany watched movies all day while Quinn freaked out and wrote her vows.

Finally at 11 they had gotten Santana and Brittany out of the house.

Santana walked over to Quinn and pulled her best friend into a hug. "Call me tomorrow morning" she told her.  
Quinn nodded. "Will do" she replied and pulled Brittany into a tight hug.

Santana walked over and wrapped her arms around the diva. "I'm proud of you Berry" she whispered into Rachel's ear.

The brunette pulled away and smiled. "I'm proud of you too Santana".

Quinn rolled over and locked eyes with Rachel. "Are you excited as I am?" she asked.  
Rachel smiled and nodded.

"I don't want to sleep" she admitted, and pulled Quinn into her.

The blond leaned forward and cradled Rachel in her arms, while the diva put her lips against Quinn's neck.  
"Tomorrow and we will be married" the blond announced.

Quinn closed her eyes and smiled, at the tingling sensation Rachel's breath against her neck gave her.  
"Quinn Fabray, I love you" Rachel whispered.

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek. "Rachel Berry, I love you" she mimicked.

"I can't wait to be yours forever" the brunette replied.

Quinn bit her lip. "You already are mining forever".

Rachel traced her lips along Quinn's collar bone and the blond sighed in happiness. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh god, oh god" Rachel began to hyperventilate as she paced around the living room.

Quinn rubbed her temples. "Rach, can you please calm down?" she asked as nicely as possible.

Rachel stopped pacing so she could look at her soon to be wife."Calm down? Calm down Quinn? Were getting married today and I'm freaking out! Actually I don't see how you're so calm about this Quinn, are you having second thoughts about this? Oh my god What if I fall or what if I mess up my vows" she yelled.

Quinn rolled her eyes as her girlfriend rambled on. She walked up and put her arms around Rachel from behind. "Diva" she breathed in Rachel's ear.

The brunette calmed her breathing and turned around to face Quinn. "Yep, and you love me for it" she whispered.

The blond nodded. "That in fact, I do" she answered and placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

Within hours, Rachel glanced out the window of the empty room inside the chapel.  
She needed to think.

Within 20 minutes she was going to be married to the women of her dreams and at the moment there were all those butterflies again ripping away at her stomach.  
Did she really want all of this? Doing this would mean she may have to give up a lot, and since she was little she was the most independent person.

So the real question was; is she going to do this?  
Hell yes.

There was a light knock at the door, which she tried to ignore seeing as she wasn't done her thinking but she forgot she didn't lock it.  
Her father Elijah instantly appeared.

"Hey baby girl, it's almost time" he whispered.

She sighed. "Okay thanks dad, I'll be out in a minute" she replied, and continued to stare out the window.

He slowly walked over and took a seat beside his daughter. "Rachel, look at me" he whispered.

Caught off guard, Rachel tilted her head to the side so she could face her father.  
He smiled at her. "There's that pretty face" he announced and stroked her cheek.

A tear fell from her eye.  
He frowned. "Rachel, I am so proud of you." he told her.

She looked him in the eye."Then why haven't you shown it?" she asked the question she had been bottling up inside.

Tears welled up in his eyes.  
"I was scared. Scared of you having to go through what I had to go through. Rachel being gay can be tough, much tougher then being straight and at first I was terrified for the fact that you chose to go down this road but now that I see how you are with Quinn, and the way she looks at you. God Rachel, if only you could see how she looks at you, it's filled with so much care and love, and I know I didn't show it at first but I am always going to be here, I'm your father and I always will be, I love you Rachel Barbra Berry, and everything is going to be okay" he confessed, taking her hand.

Rachel felt all of her emotions fall to the surface, and the tears began.  
Ever since the day Quinn and her had gone to visit her dads, this is the one thing she wanted to hear and she was so thankful that he was here for her.

She automatically threw her arms around his neck and smiled. "Don't make me cry, my makeup is going to smudge" she whispered.

He nodded and stood up. "There's someone here to see you" he announced.

Rachel furrowed her brows but nodded.  
He began to walk through the door.

"Oh and Daddy?" she called.  
He turned around to face her.  
"I love you too" she whispered, smiling at him.

Leroy left the room, and in walked the last person she ever would have expected.  
Hell she would rather have expected Finn or Judy Fabray other then this person.

"Hello Rachel" the voice was almost identical to hers, which terrified her.

"Shelby" The younger brunette greeted.

Shelby Corcoran is Rachel's biological mother. Rachel hadn't known this until she had gotten a tape from her mother, which was planted in her room by none other than Jesse St. James.  
One day when she, Quinn and Mercedes had snuck into a Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal they had heard Shelby sing, and it just all clicked.  
But soon after Shelby had made it very clear she did not want to be any part of Rachel's life.

"I didn't send you an invitation" she snapped feeling anger for the memory.

Shelby sighed. "Quinn did" she announced.

Rachel furrowed her brows, and felt a tinge of hurt, why wouldn't Quinn just tell her?

"Look Rachel, I understand you must hate me for what I did but when I left out of your life again, I thought it was for the better. I couldn't just come waltzing in after 16 years, it just wasn t right" she announced.  
Rachel glared at her mother.

"What so it was okay for you to send a boy after me to get closer to him then for him to break my heart, and to also adopt a baby? Which happens to be my fiance's daughter" she hissed.  
Shelby stepped forward and frowned.

" It's your wedding Rachel and your still my daughter, I want to be here for you I didn't come here for a fight, I was thinking maybe we could talk sometime, over dinner, maybe you and Quinn would like to come visit Beth" she whispered.

Rachel didn't know how long she had been waiting for those words, and now that they were here she wasn't sure if she wanted them.

She forced a smile at her mother.

"Well I better be going, good luck sweetie" Shelby said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind Rachel's ear.

Elijah stepped into the room."Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be".

Quinn stood at the altar, her hands sweaty and trembling.  
She glanced over the crowd that was smiling happily and chatting away.

She shot a nervous look at Santana who stood beside her, but the Latina just smiled at her.

All of the sudden the music started and Quinn felt herself become very nauseated.

She tried to hold in all of her emotions and what she was feeling.  
Her eyes trailed along the room,  
Until she saw her.

Quinn didn't notice the ou's and awe s from the crowd, she didn't notice the two Berry men that were attached to her arms, she didn't notice the nudging of Santana's arm into her ribs, she didn't notice the way Puck was staring at her soon to be wife with lust in his eyes, instead her eyes fell on her fiance .

Quinn's breath caught in her throat.  
Rachel's white strapless dress was tight down her body up until her waist where it flowed down to the ground loosely.  
She had her famous Rachel Berry smile plastered to her face, and her dark brown hair fell in loose curls down her shoulders. Quinn could honestly say she looked like a goddess.

Rachel felt as if she was going to pass out.  
She tried to wipe away the sweat on her brows, and the feeling of complete fear in the pit of her stomach.

Both of her father's took her arms, as they music began.  
She put a smile on her face and began to walk.

Her eyes trailed along the room, there was white and red petals all along the aisle and every person in the room had their eyes on her.

When her eyes fell on Quinn, everything else tuned out, her feet felt numb and her heart thudded in her ears.  
She didn't realize the tight grip of her father's arms on hers, she didn't realize that her legs were threatening to give out as she walked, she didn't realize the big goofy grin that Santana had on her face, she didn't realize the really creepy way Puck was staring at her, instead she realized that Quinn was the only one in the room that she wanted to look at.

Quinn's beautiful long blond hair was tied up in a pony tail, not a strand loose, while her white dress clung tightly all the way down to the ground.

She looked like an angel.

When Rachel reached Quinn, she looked at her feet nervously.  
Once the room fell silent, Rachel was sure the children in Africa could hear her heartbeat.

The priest nodded at Quinn to start.

Quinn took a deep breath. This was it.  
She took Rachel's hand in hers and smiled at the brunette.

"As you know, I've known you since we were 6 years old, when you were even shorter then you are now" she whispered, and there were snickers through the crowed.  
"I wasn't exactly the nicest person, I did what my father wanted and what I thought was right, he taught me that this was not love, that no one of the same sex could ever be together but I see now that is not true, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving him wrong". She lifted Rachel's chin so she could look deep into the chocolate eyes she loved so much.

"Everyone wants to know what true love is, ever since they were little they have always wondered, and every person I have ever been with just hasn't been right, I loved bits and pieces of them, but with you I love it all. The good the bad, and that's how I know what true love is Rachel, true love is with you". She took a moment to clear her throat, as she choked back tears.

"When I'm not with you I feel empty, like something is always missing, but when I am with you I ache to feel you closer, even if it isn't humanly possible. Your touch gives me chills even if it is barely there, I always want more. Rachel I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I promise that every day that I live I will spend it loving and protecting you" Quinn whispered, finally letting the tears escape her eyes.

Rachel tried to swallow back the lump in her throat, she feared she would break down any second.  
The priest turned to her to go.

Rachel searched deep inside of Quinn, losing herself in those hazel orbs.

"Quinn when we were in high school, all I ever wanted was to be your friend, I tried so hard for that to happen and when it finally did, all I wanted was for more, and I knew I should have done something, or at least acted on my feelings but I'm glad I didn't because there is a good chance we wouldn't be here right now" she winked before starting again.

"Every time I see you my heart flutters, every time I think about you my heart almost burts, I use to think I knew everything I wanted, I had everything planned out but now I could care less, the only thing I truly want is you. My love for you grows every day, just when I think I love you as much as I can, there you go proving me wrong" she reached out and grazed Quinn's cheek, feeling the moisture from Quinn's tears on her hand.

"I'm not just gaining a wife out of this Quinn, I'm gaining a best friend, and I promise to love you with every last piece of my heart, you mean the world to me Quinn Fabray and I want nothing more than to be your wife, and spend forever with you" she announced and couldn't hold the tears in any longer.

Rachel glanced at Santana who had tears falling down her cheeks.  
Never thought I'd see the day, she thought to herself.

The priest cleared his throat.  
"Do you, Quinn Fabray take Rachel Berry to be thou wedded wife? to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" he asked, directing his attention to the blond.

Quinn didn't hesitate, she reached up and took Rachel's hand, kissing it lightly. "Forever" she responded.

He turned to Rachel.

"Do you, Rachel Berry take Quinn Fabray to be thou wedded wife? to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" he asked, this time to the brunette.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and looked deep into her eyes. "Until the day I die".

He turned to the crowd, and Rachel quickly whispered something into his ear.

"I now give you, Mrs. and Mrs. Fabray, you may now kiss your bride" he announced.

Quinn bit her lip and couldn't fight the smile that broke out on her face, she was expecting Rachel to keep her own last name.

The blond stepped forward nervously, but Rachel grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her wife in pushing their bodies against each other.  
Rachel let her breath linger against Quinn's lips, as she hovered her mouth over the blond's.  
Quinn was itching with anticipation.

She leaned forward and connected their lips, in their most passionate kiss yet.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers.  
They broke apart and Quinn took Rachel's hand.

"I love you" the brunette whispered.

Quinn smiled. "I love you too, Mrs. Fabray".

So how did you like that? 


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel and Quinn sat side by side at their table along with, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Elijah and Leroy.

The band wrapped up their song before the lead singer took the mic.  
"Now ladies and gentlemen, if you would take your seats in welcoming the maids of honour" he announced.

"There's my que" Santana and Tina said in unison.

Tina blushed while Santana smirked. "Sorry Santana, you go first" the Asian told her.

Santana gave her a pat on the shoulder as she stood up." Thanks stutters".

The Latina walked up on stage and took the microphone.  
She smiled awkwardly at the crowd and began.

"Well as you know, in high school I was best friends with Q, we had our differences a few times, and I'm sorry for that but we always stuck by each other and had each other's backs no matter what. Quinn you were there for me through a lot, my parents, cheerio's, stuff with Brittany, and I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me" She said, tears blurring her vision.

Quinn felt a hand take hers under the table.

She smiled lovingly at the couple before continuing.

"Also in high school I wasn't so nice to Rachel alongside Quinn, actually I was worse. It became a habit of mine to make Rachel's life a living hell, and I swear if I could take back every minute of anything I've ever done to you I would. I never really got a chance to know Rachel, and in this year I've gotten so much closer to her to realize just what she is. She can be annoying at times, but in a way that were all use to it, she rambles on a lot but honestly if she didn't all of our conversations would be less than 2 minutes long, and sometimes she has her little Berry storm outs but it's okay, because that is what makes her Rachel. As well as Quinn I'm going to spend my life making up for what I did to you Rachel, and I understand that you will probably never be able to forgive me but at least give me a chance to try and prove it to you. I'm so happy that Quinn found someone like you to help her become a better person and learn from life and I'm proud to say I have also gained a best friend from this marriage". The Latina confessed, tears falling freely from her eyes.

Rachel was shocked, her own tears were falling down her face. She did something no one expected, she stood up and walked onto the stage pulling the taller brunette into a bone crushing hug.  
"I forgive you".

Santana's eyes went wide for a minute before she pulled away and smiled at Rachel. "Thank you".  
They walked back to the table and Quinn stood up with Brittany, pulling their girl's into a big group hug.  
Once they all sat down, Tina took the stage.

"Hello everyone, I would just like to say congratulations to the brides". She spoke, and everyone clapped.

"Rachel, you've been my best friend since the day I joined glee club. In high school you spent everyday living life to the fullest, you knew what you wanted and you knew exactly how to get it, no matter what anyone did to you held your head up high Rach, and that inspired me. Quinn I am so glad that Rachel could find someone like you, it seems like you're the only one who can control her when she has her little diva bursts. You have grown so much from the girl I knew in high school Quinn, and it makes me so proud that I can be a part of both of your lives" the Asian announced, looking at the ground.

Rachel felt tears fall heavily down her cheeks, she stood up when Tina reached her she pulled her best friend into a heart warming hug.  
"Thank you T" she whispered.

Tina took her hound. "I'm so proud of you Rachel".

Quinn sighed and sat in an empty chair as everyone danced and had a good time.

She felt arms drape around her shoulders and she instantly smiled and felt fluttering in her stomach.  
"Hey wifey" Rachel whispered in her ear, sending chills darting through every inch of her body.

Quinn turned her head to the side so she could see the brunette. The light was reflecting off Rachel's face, making her eyes look big and bright, while her hair was messy and she had the biggest smile on her face.  
"Well hello to you too wife, having a good time?" she asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yes I am, although I would much rather be at home cuddling with you" she admitted.

Quinn kinked an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well in that case".  
She leaned forward and pulled Rachel onto her lap, kissing her deeply.

Suddenly Rachel tensed and stood up, straightening out her clothes.  
"Quinn, I'm going to go check on my dads, come find me in a little while" she said nervously and disappeared through the crowd.

Quinn, completely confused almost fell off out of her seat when she felt a hand tough her shoulder lightly, then retract.  
She slowly turned and her heart fell into her gut, she was face to face with none other than Judy Fabray.

The blond couldn't breathe, her throat went dry and she began to look around, eyes darting across the room looking for any sign of her father.

"There's no point in looking, he's not here" Judy's voice came out quiet and hoarse.

Quinn swallowed. "Mom what are you doing here?

Judy gave her a weak smile. "Rachel invited me" she whispered.

Quinn bit her lip and fought back tears, why would she do that?

Judy reached out and took Quinn's hand in hers.  
"Quinn, Rachel called me and said she wanted me to be here, that you needed me to be there, and I know she is right, I would never dream of missing your wedding day baby girl" she announced.

Quinn nodded and slowly the tears welled up in her eyes.

"Quinn, I know what I did was wrong, I should have stood up for you and I made the exact same mistake I did last year but I was scared of losing your father again. I love him so much Quinnie, and I can't leave him for acting on what he believes in. He felt betrayed that you wouldn't believe in the same beliefs he does, but I saw what you and Rachel said to each other tonight and if he could see that then maybe he could give Rachel a chance" she whispered, meeting her daughters eyes.

Quinn bit her lip and nodded again, unable to find words.

"Quinnie, I better go to my hotel now, I'm so glad you're happy and I'm so glad that Rachel can be here to share it with you, I'll talk to your father and be in touch soon, I promise" she told her daughter smiling.

"O-okay" Quinn managed.

Judy pulled her daughter into her arms and let a tear fall freely down her cheek. "I love you Quinnie, I always will" she whispered into the blond's hair.

Quinn smiled. "I love you too mommy".

And with that Judy walked out of her life again, leaving her shocked and frozen in her spot.

Quinn ran her fingers through her hair, suddenly becoming very sweaty.  
"I need some air" she whispered to herself, and carefully made her way towards the exit.

When she opened the door she was greeted by the cool night air, tingling against her bare skin.  
It probably would have been smart to put on her jacket, or at least a sweater.

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and cleaned up against the wall.  
The blond took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She tried to replay in her mind the event that had just taken place. The last person she ever expected to show up was her mother.

Quinn was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat.  
Her eyes shot around into the darkness, until she spotted him.

He was wearing a tux and carried a bouquet of daisies, a nervous look broke out on his face.

Quinn didn't know what to feel. Angry, hurt, sad.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" she hissed, stepping forward.  
He clutched tighter at the flowers in his trembling hands.

"Quinn I, please don't try and hit me again, I just came to give these to Rachel" he said, extending his hand that was wrapped tightly around the bouquet.

Quinn stared at him, not moving.  
He pushed them farther towards her.

"There daisies, Rachel's favourite" he whispered.

Quinn let out a short laugh. "Really Finn? You were with the girl for close to 5 years, and you couldn't even remember that her favourite flowers are lilies?" she snapped.

He looked at her confused. "No, there daisies".

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Finn, In high school when Rachel and I weren't so close, I even knew that they were lilies, she use to drop hints to you everyday so that you would get them for her" she yelled.

He furrowed his brows. "Oh, well can you please just give these to her?" he asked.

Quinn grabbed the flowers from his hand and began to walk away. "I'll think about it" she whispered.

Right as she was about to open the door Finn spoke.  
"You're not good enough for her". He told her.

Well here we go again, she thought to herself.

She turned around and gave him her head bitch smirk. "Really Finn? Then why am I marrying her? Why didn't you marry her? I got engaged to her after a month, you were with her for 5 years and did she ever bring up marriage to you? No, because she was in love with me Finn, you were her gay beard" she yelled.

His face went red and his eyes glazed over with anger, as he started walking towards her, so much pain in each stride.

Right when he got in front of her, he clenched his fists but suddenly he was being pulled away by strong arms.

Elijah spun him around.  
"You better leave right now Hudson, and if you ever come near my daughter or daughter in law again there will be consequences!" he yelled, in the tall boys face.

Finn nodded his head, and began to speed walk away.  
Quinn swore she heard a "sorry" but she couldn't be too sure.

The older Berry turned around to face Quinn. "are you okay?" he asked her.  
She looked at him with wide eyes. "I think so" she responded.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Quinn you're a very brave girl, standing up for Rachel like that, thank you" he told her.

She pulled him into a hug. "I'm always going to protect her".

Rachel spotted Quinn sitting in the same spot where she left her.  
She walked over and sat down in chair beside her wife.

"Hey" she yelled over the music.

Quinn turned to face her."why did you invite my mother?" she asked, with pain in her voice.

Rachel winced then smirked at her. "Why did you invite my mom?" she asked in a mocking tone.  
Both stared at each other.

"She deserved to come" both said at the exact same time.

A smile broke out on Quinn's face and Rachel started to giggle.  
Quinn leaned in and kissed her cheek. "My mom's going to talk to my dad about giving us a chance" she whispered, and Rachel gasped, pulling her into a hug.

"Shelby said she wants to get closer to me again" she whispered, debating whether to tell Quinn about the Beth part or not.

Quinn pulled away. "are you goi-" but before she could finish, Rachel's finger was against her lips.

"Look".

Jesse eagerly walked around the room, looking for Rachel.  
And then he spotted him.

His hair was combed back perfectly, and his black suit was without a crinkle, his face was flawless and his pale skin glowed in the light.  
The only boy who had ever really caught his eye at McKinley high.

Jesse slowly walked up beside the boy and cleared his throat. "Kurt" he greeted.

Kurt turned his head slowly and gave the boy a weak smile.  
"Hello Jesse".

Jesse smiled. "Having fun?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged. "It's alright, I mean I am so happy for Quinn and Rachel but I'm just going through a... rough patch right now" he whispered.

Jesse frowned. "Want to talk?" he asked, sincerely.

Kurt smiled at him.  
"Sure, that would be great".

The younger boy turned his attention to Jesse, and took a seat, motioning for Jesse to take the one beside him.  
Soon enough, Jesse planted himself in the chair.

"So tell me what's up" he said.

Kurt kinked an eyebrow. "Why are you suddenly trying to be my friend? You broke my best friend's heart and screwed us over at regionals" he snapped.

Jesse winced. "1. I always thought you were pretty talented. 2. I know I hurt Rachel and I've been trying to earn back her forgiveness and I plan on doing so for a while. 3. That was the power of show biz, I was too overwhelmed in winning" he responded.

Kurt smiled. "I know I'm talented, and why the sudden change?" he asked.

Jesse shrugged. "After a while you realize you can't have it all, so just be happy with what you have" he announced.

Kurt smiled. "Very true".

Jesse cleared his throat, trying to shake off the feeling in his stomach.  
"So tell me what's wrong".

Kurt looked at the floor. "Well Blaine and I broke up a while ago, and I guess I'm just having some trouble, processing things" he whispered.

Jesse felt genuinely sad for the boy.  
He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder which sent chills down his own body and looked him in the eye.  
"You know what you need to do?" he asked.

Kurt suddenly felt very warm and his skin tingled where Jesse touched him, he met Jesse's gaze."what?" he asked.

Jesse smirked. "Find someone better than him" he whispered.

Kurt blushed intensely.  
"I believe your right".

Quinn's eye brows were now in her hairline.  
"Was that-?"

Rachel bit her lips. "Kurt and Jesse"

Quinn's hand grabbed hers.  
"Flirting?" they both said in unison.

Rachel shook her head. "This night cannot get any weirder".

Quinn frowned. "actually, I bet I can change that" she said, and held out the daisies to Rachel.

The brunette s eyes lit up. "Quinn you shouldn't have, although I don't necessarily enjoy Dai-" but before she could finish Quinn's hand was voering her lips.

"Rach, there not from me, besides I know you and your lilies" she winked.

Rachel's face broke out into a grin. "You know me to well, wait, who are these from?" she asked.

Quinn frowned. "Finn."

Rachel's face twisted. "What? When did you see him? Why was he here?" she yelled.

Quinn smiled. "I went out for air and he told me to give these to you, he left though".

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked.

Quinn sighed.  
"He sort of, came at me again said I wasn't good enough for you, but your dad stopped him and sent him away" she explained.

Rachel's eyes widened.  
"Quinn, I'm so sorry, he shouldn't have come, are you okay?" she asked.

Quinn nodded. "I'm fine now, kiss me" she demanded.

Rachel nodded, and pulled Quinn s face to hers, planting a deep kiss on her lips.  
"I love you Quinn Fabray".

"I love you too Rachel Fabray". 


	23. Chapter 23

When Quinn awoke, she smiled and rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger.  
She felt movement beside her, which caused her to turn her head slightly.

She turned to see, Rachel rolling around slightly in her sleep.

A smile played on Quinn's lips, before she leaned forward and poked her wife with her index finger.  
Rachel groaned, and rolled back over.

Quinn let a small giggle escape her lips as she bent over and kissed Rachel's forehead.

Quinn swore she saw a smile on Rachel's lips, as the brunette dug her head farther into her pillow. "Just five more minutes daddy" she whimpered.

The blond had to bite her lip even harder to contain her laughter.  
She shook the brunette again to cause her wife the further embarrassment of anymore name calling.

No movement.

Fine.

Quinn put her middle and index finger together, and shoved them into Rachel's rib cage, tasering the girl awake.

The diva was jolted out of her dreams, and screamed.  
She was pretty sure if she wasn't all tangled in the cashmere sheets she would have went tumbling off the bed.

The brunette sat up in bed, and shot daggers at her wife. "Quinn that was incredibly rude" she said.

Quinn leaned in to kiss her nose, but Rachel turned away resulting her to kiss the diva's ear.

Quinn huffed, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I was GOING to let you sleep, but I decided to wake you after you called me daddy" Quinn winked.  
Rachel blushed and looked down at the sheets.

"Sorry sweetie" she whispered.

Quinn leaned forward this time, capturing Rachel's lips with her own, before the diva could pull away.  
She pulled away and smiled."It's alright babe, but you better get up soon or were going to miss out flight" she informed her wife.

The tips of Rachel's lips rose slightly before a huge grin broke out on her face.  
"Honeymoon?" she whispered.

Quinn nodded in amusement, as the look on her wife's face was as if she was a 5 year old waking up on Christmas.

A muffled version of 'Defying Gravity' blared from somewhere to the right of the girls.

Rachel reached under her pillow and pulled out her cell phone.  
The diva picked up the phone and sighed.

"Hello?" she groaned.

"Jew-babe!" a male voice pounded through the other end.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Hello Noah" she greeted him, earning a questioning look from Quinn.  
She smiled at Quinn, and pulled the phone away from her ear so she could press the speakerphone button.

"What are you lovely ladies doing this fine morning? Did I interrupt some lady time?" he asked, and even though they couldn't see him, Quinn and Rachel both knew very well he was wiggling his eyebrows.

Rachel took a deep breath, preparing for her story.  
" Well, I was having this fabulous dream about where I sang a breathtaking performance of 'Don t cry for me Argentina' on stage which resulted in a standing ovation but I was awoken by Quinn stabbing my ribs with her fingers, causing me to almost pee myself, and why you might ask? All because I called her daddy" she finished.

Quinn's mouth fell open at how sexual all of that sounded.

"Kinky" was the reply she got from Puck.

"So Jew-babe, you and baby mama mind giving the Puckasaurus some company today?" he asked.

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Noah Puckerman, did we not have this discussion last night?" she yelled and Quinn face-palmed at the boy.

"Huh?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
Gosh, Rachel though. Brittany and Puck could make some sort of 'I don't know what is going on in my head right now" group.

Rachel shut her eyes tight. "NOAH! I had this talk with you for about an hour at the wedding last night, about how Quinn and I are leaving today" she yelled, frustrated.

"I don't remember" he admitted.

"Of course he doesn't" Quinn whispered, and took the Phone off the bed.

"Puck were you drunk at my wedding?" she yelled.

"Oh hey baby mama, didn't know you were there, and yeah but by the end of the night so were half of the guests, including your little diva princess" he announced with amusement in his voice.

Quinn's mouth gaped open, and she looked at Rachel who was biting her lip.  
"You were drunk at our wedding?" she asked, and put the phone back on the bed.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Oh please, I only had about 1 and a half glasses of wine, besides don't act all innocent her, I saw you and Kurt in the corner, sharing swigs of wine" she scoffed.

Quinn's face went red. "you saw that?" she whispered.

Rachel nodded and kissed her nose. "Its fine, angel we can make up for it tonight" she said winking.

Hearing Rachel call her angle, made her all bubbly inside. Quinn grinned at her. "Nice save, but I do like the sound of that" she purred.

"Carry on as you will, but before you get completely naked I just thought I'd let you know, I am still present" a low voice came from the phone that was on the bed.  
Rachel's face turned scarlet and Quinn groaned.

"Goodbye Puckerman, we will talk to you in two weeks" she yelled and hung up.

Rachel grinned, and pulled Quinn on top of her, kissing her lightly.  
Quinn let herself ease into the kiss, and brought her hand up to Rachel's face, cupping her cheek.

Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth, and pressed their bodies together tightly.

Quinn pulled away and raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "Baby, as much as I'd like to be doing this right now, our flight is in an hour and a half" Quinn announced.

Rachel narrowed her eyes and whispered something so light that Quinn didn't hear.  
The brunette stood up and Quinn smiled. "Sorry didn't quite hear that, what did you say?" she asked, innocently.

Rachel turned around. "Cockblock" she yelled.

Quinn let a giggle slip out of her mouth. "You're a boy now? Well I guess I have to go get a new wife, I don't like boys" she whispered.

Rachel smacked her arm. "Fine go marry another girl then" she huffed.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her into a hug, squeezing harder when the diva tried to squirm away.  
"I love you" she whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel sighed in defeat, and smiled lovingly at her wife.  
"I love you too, now come shower with me" she demanded, smacking the blond's butt playfully.

Once they finished showering, Rachel left the bathroom where Quinn got ready.  
She decided to pack their bags, just to prove to Quinn that they would of have had enough time for sex.

The blond came out of the bathroom wearing her bra and underwear, her hair was curled and she had on all of her makeup.  
She raised an eyebrow when she noticed Rachel sitting on her bag, zipping it up.

"Rach, is that my shirt?" she asked.  
The brunette had on, black underwear and Quinn's favourite blue nightshirt.

Rachel turned around and smiled. "Yes sorry, I needed to throw something on while I packed our bags" she explained.

Quinn beamed. "You packed my bag?" she asked, and Rachel nodded.

"Baby you didn't need to do that, but since you did" she whispered and pushed her wife backwards onto the floor.

Rachel internally cheered in victory, as Quinn straddled her hips.  
A soft smile played on the brunette's face. "You changed your mind?" she asked.

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe".

Rachel bit her lip and licked her lips.  
Quinn couldn't take it any longer, she attached their lips, kissing the diva deeply.

She slid her hands up Rachel's shirt, scraping her nails down the brunette's back.  
The diva groaned, and trailed her fingers up Quinn's thigh, making the blond flutter her eyes shut.

The blond became hungry with lust, as she pulled the shirt over Rachel's head and eagerly tossed it aside.

The diva trailed her tongue along Quinn's bottom lip, waiting for the blond to give her an entrance.  
The blond teased her a few moments, before she opened her mouth and let their tongues swirl together.

Quinn couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at the warm contact of their tongues.

" I need you" the brunette whimpered.

Rachel's breath hitched in her throat as Quinn played with the hem of her underwear, and just as she was about to discard them, a loud knock on the door broke them apart.

Quinn looked at Rachel's flushed face and laughed.  
The diva looked as if she was going to kill someone.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she yelled.

Quinn rolled her eyes and threw on a t-shirt and shorts, making her way to the front door.

The blond opened the door, to see Santana and Brittany, smiling widely at her.

The Latina had her black hair tied back in a pony tail, and the white tank top she wore showed off her olive skin perfectly. Brittany on the other hand, let her blond hair fall wavily down her shoulders, which you didn't see often, and she had on a cute yellow dress.

Quinn bit her lip and stepped out of the way, allowing the girls to walk in the room.  
She counted down in her head.

3...

2...

1...

Rachel came barrelling into the room.

A look of anger on her face.

Santana flinched. "Holy shit Muppet, what crawled up your ass while you were sleeping last night? Did Quinn not give you any again, because I swear to god if you stick your cr-" she was cut off, by the Diva's eyes piercing into her.

"Okay, I admit I am a little scared at the moment, I have never seen Berry like this before and she looks like she is about to go attack the town like freaking Godzilla" the Latina yelled.

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend affectionately.  
"San don't be silly, we interrupted their diddly" she announced.

All three girls eye's nearly shot out of their eyes.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a nervous glance, before they looked at the Latina who was blushing slightly.

The blond was the one to ask her the question.  
"Santana, what does she mean by diddly?" she asked.

The taller brunette shrugged, and her blush rose.  
"Britt doesn't like the word sex, so she kind of came up with a name for it, she changed it about 18 times before she settled with diddly" Santana explained.

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other for a good two minutes, until Rachel felt her lower lip tremble, not being able to contain her laughter any longer.  
The two broke out into laughter, and Quinn had to clutch her sides.

Brittany frowned and the Latina glared at them.  
"If you laugh at my girlfriend ever again, I will make sure I interrupt your diddly everyday for a year" she barked.

Both girls bit their lips, and tried to hold in their laughter, but hearing Santana's use of the word set them both off again.

Rachel walked over to the frowning Brittany and pulled the girl into a hug.  
"I'm sorry Brittany, I promise I'll go visit the ducks with you when we get back from our trip, to make up for it, just don't be made at me" she said frowning.

Brittany tried to act mad but she couldn't anymore, not when there was ducks involved.  
She beamed and hugged Rachel back.

"Yes, Rachey I love duckies, besides I could never stay made at you" she yelled, which made all 3 girls smile in awe.

Santana cleared her throat. "Now go get your shit, were taking you to the airport".

When they arrived at the airport, they were surprised at how busy it was.

Quinn groaned and pushed her way through the crowd of people, not letting go of her wife s hand.

They all stopped in front of the boarding gate.

Santana broke the silence.  
"So where are you guys headed again?" she asked.

Rachel was the one to reply. "Chiclayo, Peru" she answered.

The Latina furrowed her brows. "I don't even know how you found that place, but alright" she said.

Rachel huffed. "The internet is a great way to find things Santana, you should try it sometime".

Before the two could start fighting, both of their blond's stood in between them.

Brittany spoke up. "San and I have something to tell you" she whispered.

Rachel and Quinn both looked confused. "What is it?" Quinn asked, concerned.

Brittany turned to Santana as if she was going to answer, but the Latina just smiled at her girlfriend, informing her that she could break the news.

The blue eyed girl beamed.  
"Okay so you know how San and I opened up that little restaurant in Lima?" she asked.

Quinn and Rachel both nodded, waiting for the point to the conversation.

"Well we got a call about 2 weeks before the wedding and we have been informed that they want to open a restaurant here in New York" she announced.

Quinn smiled at Brittany, feeling somewhat dissapointed, she was hoping they were going to announce they won the lottery or something.  
"B, S that's great" she informed them.

Santana smiled back.  
"She hasn't told you the rest" she replied.

Brittany's smile got wider.  
"They want to open a restaurant in New York, With San and me as the managers" she whispered.

Rachel and Quinn sat silent for a minute, before realization dawned on them.

Rachel's eyes shot out of her head, and she was the one who caught on first.  
"YOU'RE MOVING TO NEW YORK?" she yelled.

Santana couldn't fight the giant smile that came upon her face, at seeing how excited Rachel got.  
"Yes Berry, were coming to New York" she replied.

Rachel ran and pulled Santana into a huge hug.  
"San, this is amazing oh my god, although I do have to tell you, I'm not a Berry anymore" she whispered.

Santana rolled her eyes, and hugged Rachel back.  
"Sorry small fry, but the name sticks, just think of it as like an actually Berry or something instead of a last name" she announced.

Rachel sighed. "San, I'm really happy that your moving to New York, you've been a great friend this year and I'm so glad that I have gotten to know this other side of you, I didn't get to properly thank you for the speech last night, but I forgive you Santana, I knew you were just doing what popular kids do, Quinn too and I have also gained a best friend through all of this" she announced.

Santana pulled away and looked Rachel in the eyes.  
"I'm going to make everything up to you" she informed her.

The look in Santana's eyes were sincere.

"I believe you".

Once they got onto the plane, both girls took their places.

Quinn sat on the window side as always, because although Rachel didn't admit it, she was terrified of looking outside.

Rachel smiled, and intertwined her fingers with Quinn's.  
"I love you" she whispered.

Quinn turned her attention from her book, and locked eyes with her wife.

"I love you too Rachel Barbra Fabray" she said smiling.

Rachel sighed in happiness. "Never gets old hearing that" she announced.

Quinn laughed. "good, because you're going to be hearing it for a while" she announced.

Rachel bit her lip and frowned. "Quinn I have to tell you something later" she whispered.

Concern filled Quinn's eyes. "Okay" she replied.

Rachel squeezed her hand. "Don't worry it's nothing bad, but I'll explain as soon as we get settled.

Quinn raised her hand and lightly stroked Rachel's cheek.  
She leaned in and kissed the brunette passionately, ignoring the disgusted looks they were receiving from the old couple beside them. 


	24. Chapter 24

After a very long plane ride, and barely any sleep, they finally arrived in Chiclayo, Peru.

Rachel of course, had her giant overnight bag trolling behind her while her other hand was occupied by the two carryon bags she had also brought.

Quinn however, just had one suit case and a carry on.

Quinn began walking towards the small tour bus but was stopped by Rachel jumping infront of her.

"We can walk from here" Rachel told her, a mischievous smile on her face.

Quinn furrowed her brows.  
"Rach, we have all of this extra money we saved as well as the money from your dads, and you're seriously going to make us walk to the resort?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head.  
"Were not staying at the resort" she announced pulling out a map, putting her chin in the air, and strutting down towards the beach.

Quinn arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask any more questions.

The blond was more surprised when Rachel led them to a small cabin on the beach, overlooking the gorgeous beach.

Before Rachel could make it into the cabin, Quinn grabbed her wrist and spun her around.  
"Baby, why didn't you tell me we weren't staying at the hotel?" she asked, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

It took everything Rachel had in her, not to lean over and press her lips to the blond's.  
Instead she smiled. " Well, Santana and Brittany wanted it to be a surprise but Santana let it slip over the phone, that they booked this place for us" she announced.

Quinn's mouth fell open.  
"Santana Lopez did this? Our Santana Lopez, the one who didn't even know where we were going?" she asked, not convinced.

Rachel shook her head, and then nodded obviously getting confused herself.  
" Well It was Santana's idea to do something for us on our trip, that is where Brittany came in, she told Santana she wanted to rent us out a cabin on the beach adding that it is a very romantic gesture, but since she didn't know how to do anything about it, Santana had to make a call" she told her.

Quinn looked downright shocked.

Rachel leaned in and kissed her, wishing she was still pouting.  
"Go put our stuff in the room, I'll go set up my laptop" Rachel whispered, before walking through the doorway.

Quinn rolled her eyes.  
Leave it to Rachel, to bring her laptop.

Quinn walked into the room and took a quick look around.  
There was one big bay window to the right, but it was covered by blinds.  
The walls were painted a dark navy colour, while the bed cover was black.

Rachel was going to be happy about this, the girl loved her privacy.

She was surprised to find a bottle of wine with a yellow tulip beside it.  
She picked up the note that lay beside it.

She smiled lovingly tulip's were her favourite flowers, had been since she was a little girl, she knew that Rachel probably called for someone to leave the note and the goodies, seeing as the note was written in a lot more messy writing then her wife's.

She read the note over a few more times.

For everything you've done for me,  
I love you angel.  
-Rachel Fabray.

Quinn's smiled widened more and more, every time she read the letter.

The blond set her bags down in the corner of the room and picked up the tulip as she began to walk through the doorway.

She made her way around the house. There were two rooms, a simple bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. Typical sized cottage.

Quinn found Rachel sitting in the living room fussing with her laptop.  
She sat down beside her wife on the tan couch and gave her one of her best beaming smiles.

"Rach, thank you so much for the tulip" she stated leaning over, and adding. "I also love it when you call me angel".

Rachel returned the smile, just as big as Quinn's was. "Only the best for my angel" she replied, closing the gap between them.

When their lips met, it felt just as it did the first time they ever kissed. She felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach, and the feeling that a marching band of ants were crawling up and down her body. She knew it was right, it was Rachel, and it had always been Rachel.

Quinn pulled away when she saw light at the corner of her eye, realizing it was the laptop finally co-operating with the brunette.  
"Rachel, we've been here for 5 minutes, your laptop can wait" she muttered.

Rachel narrowed her eyes, before shutting the laptop.  
"I know Quinn, I was just looking for an excuse so you could find my note" she announced.  
Quinn winked at her.

"Before we do anything, what do you say to a little stroll on the beach?"?

Kurt sat at his favourite window seat, of his favourite New York coffee shop.  
He rubbed his sweaty palms against the blue jean material that clung to his legs, hoping to relieve the nervous feeling that was building up in the pit of his stomach.

It had been a while since he did this, sure he did it with girls because they were girls, which he was most certainly not interested in, unless it had to do with fashion or gossip, those he could handle.  
But he hadn't looked or thought of any other boys since Blaine.

He felt his heart begin to hammer against his chest, as he saw the familiar boy approach him.

This was not a familiar feeling for Kurt Hummel.

Jesse St. James was still the same boy from high school.  
Obsessed with Broadway, and thinking fully of himself but this time there was something different, something very different.

His brown hair was jelled somewhat and his eyes, his gorgeous blue-green eyes that lit up his entire face, were just as big as normal.  
The boy definitely had a movie star face. His pale features glowed in the sunlight, tracing every muscle in his jaw, every wrinkle on his flawless skin, and every inch of his high cheekbones.

The tall boy sat across from Kurt and his smile grew, from ear to ear.  
"Hey you" he said, which made Kurt feel as if his chest was going to explode.

He returned the boy's smile. "Hey Jesse".

The blue eyed boy stared intensely at him. "How was your night?" he asked.

Kurt blushed.  
"Good, although I really shouldn't have drank any of that wine last night, damn Quinn and her manipulative mind" he said motioning to his head.  
Jesse chuckled.

"I agree with that, I was actually hoping we could catch Quinn and Rachel before they leave but Brittany and Santana informed me they left first thing this morning" he announced with a sad smile.

Kurt frowned. "Well glad to know were loved, didn't even say goodbye" he said clutching a hand to his heart dramatically.

Jesse threw his head back in laughter.  
"I can see why you were always Rachel's favourite Diva" he said, winking.

Kurt felt his cheeks grow hot, and he turned his head before Jesse could catch him blushing.

"Well, it looks like we re just going to have to keep ourselves busy until they get back" Jesse stated.

Kurt beamed.  
"Sounds good to me"

A curious expression overtook Jesse's face.  
"How long are you in New York for?" he asked.

Kurt bit the inside of his lip, hoping this was going where he thought it was.  
"I was thinking of staying for a few weeks, that's how much time I took away from the shop, and I was hoping to get to know the city" he announced.

Jesse's face lit up. "Well I could help you with that". He stated.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "You want to show me around the city?" he asked.

Jesse took Kurt's hands in his, in a dramatic manner.  
"It would be an honour to take you out sightseeing tomorrow Mr. Hummel, how does tomorrow sound?" he asked.

The minute Jesse clasped his hands, he felt a strange tingle overtake both of his hands, and as Jesse's ahnds left his, he still felt it.

It was Kurt's turn to break out into laughter.  
"That sounds perfect".

A cheesy smiled appeared on Jesse's face. "It's a date".

Quinn let her mind wander.  
With each step, her feet sunk into warmth.  
The bright sun, made the sand unbearably hot, but Quinn couldn't help but smile goofily as she watched Rachel hopping around and screeching every time she stepped down.

After walking for about 5 minutes, both girls had gotten use to the scorching hot sand.

Rachel glanced over at the blond, who had a blank look on her face, as she walked straight.  
The brunette reached out and intertwined their fingers, snapping Quinn out of her trance.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Quinn looked up and met Rachel's eyes that made her completely relax.

"Yes I'm fine, I was just thinking about my parents" she admitted.

Rachel stopped them where they were standing.  
Quinn gave her a confused look.

The brunette stood in front of her and wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist.  
"Rach, were in the middle of the beach, people are staring" Quinn whispered.

Rachel sighed into her chest. "I don't care, but shh let me make you feel better" she whined.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and relaxed her chin on top of the brunettes head.

Rachel was right, she did feel better.  
Her mind completely emptied and her shoulders eased, barely even noticing the burning in her feet now that they were standing still.

Rachel pulled away and beamed at her, before looking around.  
"Gosh, why do people have to stare?" she scoffed.

Quinn didn't let her finish the rant, instead she just leaned forward and locked their lips, giving the people around them something to really stare at.

Rachel was surprised at first but let her lips mould into the kiss.

Quickly she pulled her face away.  
"QUINN! I forgot about Lucy, we forgot to tell Britt and Sa-" before she could finish, a cell phone was being shoved in her face.

The brunette studied the message that was recently sent to the blond.  
'Hey B, can you make sure that you and Santana feed Lucy, you can even bring her to your place for the two weeks, sorry about the short notice, Rachel forgot to tell you'.

Rachel rolled her eyes, at how well her wife knew her.

Quinn was awoken in the night by someone shaking her frantically.  
She fluttered her eye lids open and saw the face of a very excited Rachel.

"Sweetie as much as I love your little kid on Christmas face, why are you waking me up at" Quinn glanced over at the clock." 2:30?" she asked.

Rachel bit her lip to stop from bursting.  
"Quinnie, you have to get up, were going somewhere, there is something I really want to do" she announced, and all but ripped the blond off the bed.

Quinn groaned.  
This was going to be interesting.

:D Review, tell me how you like . 


	25. Chapter 25

Quinn allowed herself to be pulled out of the house by a giggling Rachel.

The brunette was very lucky that Quinn was half asleep or she would come face to face with the rage of a grouchy Fabray.

Quinn sighed.  
"Rach, why are we on the beach at this hour?" she asked, but Rachel just continued to pull her until they reached the beach.

When she didn't get a reply, she just plopped herself to the ground. The beach was almost pitch black at this point, other than the moonlight and there was no sign of anyone else on the beach.

"Hey this sand is actually quite comfortable" Quinn announced and let herself sink farther, preparing to sleep outside if she had too.  
Her eyes fluttered shut, until she realized she was literally being dragged along the sand by a very Inpatient diva.

Quinn opened her mouth to yell but she was cut off by a huge gulp of sand entering her mouth.

She managed to rip her arm away from the diva's grasp and stand up, spitting the sand out of her mouth with disgust.

"Rachel, what is your problem? Your acting crazier than the time you were on vitamin D and you had your little crazy speech about angles before we did our mash-up" she yelled.

Rachel's face softened.  
"Quinn, you remember that?" she asked.

Quinn smirked. "Of course I do, who could forget you were acting like a 5 year old whom had just consumed all of their chocolate eggs from Easter within 5 minutes" she informed her wife.

Rachel giggled, and tossed her sweater to the sand.

Quinn's eyebrows scrunched together. "So what reason might you have to drag me from my slumber at this time of night?" she asked, returning to her grumpy state.

Rachel blushed. "Well Quinn, while you were off drinking with Kurt at our wedding" She stopped, and winked at her "I had a little chat with Santana and Brittany, I told them I needed some help, I uh wanted to know some sort of romantic things I could do on the trip and halfway through Santana's train of ideas, in pops Brittany suggesting something un related to romantic, but it also made me realize that I had never done that uhm thing before, which they admitted to doing at least once a week" she confessed, looking down.

Quinn motioned with her hand, for Rachel to continue.

"Therefore, I could not sleep all night, mostly because you kept kicking me but also because I realized that I wanted to partake in this accomplishment" she whispered.

Quinn was about to open her mouth to ask Rachel, what exactly this task was but instead the brunette's finger met her lips.  
"Just watch" The diva whispered, and Quinn could only nod.

Rachel took a deep breath, and took off her tank top, raising it over her head, leaving her in her pink bra.

A confused expression took over Quinn's face.

Rachel took another breath, and slowly but carefully pulled down her grey track pants, making sure to kick them aside.

Quinn's breath literally hitched in her throat, when she realized that Rachel was wearing a matching pink thong.

The blond's eyes then nearly exploded out of her sockets, when she watched Rachel unclip her bra, and let it fall carelessly to the sand.  
Rachel gave her one last weak smile, before she let her panties drop.

Quinn's mouth went completely dry, she licked her lips.  
She took a moment to stare at Rachel's naked body. Sure she had seen Rachel this way before, especially when they would partake in intimate activities, but before she had been so caught up in what she was doing she never really bothered to look, but now, now was different, this time she saw all of Rachel.

Quinn's eyes started on Rachel's face.  
The brunette was extremely blushing, and she had her hair tucked behind her ear like she always did when she was nervous, which Quinn found completely adorable.

Her eyes traveled south.  
The moonlight shone on Rachel's tan body, her drool worthy flat stomach, was perfectly shaped.

Quinn's eyes stopped frozen on the diva's legs.  
Even though Rachel was short, Quinn was pretty sure her legs could go on forever.  
Her incredibly shaped thighs, her muscular calves.

Her eyes darted up and met Rachel's when she heard a light whisper.  
"Quinn".

In an instant Quinn was standing, her body was itching with anticipation as she moved closer the women she loved.  
As soon as she came face to face with the diva, she reached out her hand, only to find Rachel darting towards the water.

Of course. She was now aware of what this task was: skinny dipping.

Leave it to Brittany and Santana to do that once a week.

A small giggle left her mouth, as she watched Rachel crash into the wave's then shriek.

The blond had also never gone skinny dipping before, but right then and there, she could care less.  
She ripped off her nightie, which she had stolen from Rachel's bag, and ran full force at her wife.

Rachel was playing carelessly in the water, until she felt someone land on her, dunking her straight under the water.

When Rachel finally surfaced, her head emerged from the water and she glared at Quinn who was biting her lip.

She took one step towards her wife, she was now doing her best not to laugh.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT" she screamed.

Quinn's eyes went wide with fear, before she began swimming as fast as she could out into the ocean.

They didn't stop until Quinn ran out of breath, and had to float on her back.

She closed her eyes, thinking Rachel was far behind her, but was surprised that the minute her eyelids shut, she felt a hand caress her back under the water.

Her eyes shot open and she saw Rachel floating beside her, a small smile playing on her lips.

Quinn looked up at the sky. "I never ever imagined myself doing this" she whispered.

Rachel snorted.  
"Me either, and now we know why Santana and Brittany were so layed back in high school" she stated.

Quinn joined their hands, and both of them remained silent for a few minutes until she heard Rachel clear her throat.

"Quinn" she whispered, nervously.

The blond didn't bother opening her eyes. "Mm?" she responded.

"Quinn, we are out in the middle of the ocean, pretty far from land which I might add, what if a hungry mama shark decides to come out of nowhere and eat us? This is beginning to remind me a little too much of the movie Jaws" she whispered.

Quinn's eyes shot open, and their eyes met, widening.

At the exact same time, they looked down at the water, then back at each other before they hauled shit to the shore.

Once they reached, just above knee high water, Rachel collapsed, laughing hysterically.

Quinn sat down beside her wife, feeling warmth submerge her body up until her chest.

"You know, I use to do that a lot when I was a little girl. Not swim from sharks I mean, but my dad's always use to tell me that there was ghosts living under my basement stairs, so when I was down there I would count to five, shut off the light and race up the stairs as fast as I could, trying hard not to picture them grabbing my feet" Rachel told her, smiling at the memories.

Quinn couldn't help but picture it.  
Little Rachel in her unicorn sweater, with her little argyle skirt, a horrified look on her face, running up the stairs, picking up her little knee socked feet as high as she could.

Rachel reached over and smacked her shoulder. "Quinn Fabray, you stop picturing it this instant!".

Quinn giggled and put her arm around her wife.  
Rachel replied, by sighing happily and resting her head on the crook of Quinn's neck.

"This water feels like a bath" the diva whispered.  
Quinn nodded in agreement, but she couldn't fight the feeling that was rising in her stomach as she remembered her wife was naked beside her.

The blond reached out and caught Rachel's chin in her hand, bringing their lips together.

Rachel gasped, she was slightly shocked but she smiled against Quinn's soft lips, the blond beside her made her completely and genuinely happy.

She pulled away and looked deep into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes, getting lost in the endless orbs.  
She gave Quinn a pleading look, asking the question without actually speaking.

When Quinn gently nodded her head, Rachel basically threw herself on top of the blond, bringing them into a deep passionate kiss.

Quinn reached under the water and trailed her hand along Rachel's stomach.

Rachel's hands were traveling all over her body, her thighs, her stomach, her back.

Quinn let out a growl, which caught Rachel off guard.  
She pulled away and looked at Quinn confused.

The blond was now very annoyed with the water being in her way.  
She gently took Rachel's hand, and pulled her until they reached the damp sand.

With one light shove, the brunette fell backwards on top the sand, and Quinn groaned, throwing herself on top of her.

Rachel was surprised with Quinn's forcefulness, she had never really seen Quinn like this, but what surprised her the most was how much she liked it.  
This apparently was a lot telling by the pool of heat that formed between her legs.

Quinn watched as Rachel's chest rose, and fell.  
She leaned over the brunette, placing her knees on either side, of the girl's hips, as she connected their lips in yet again, another passion filled kiss.

Rachel slid her tongue unto Quinn's mouth, without asking permission which resulted in the blond moaning, very loudly.

Feeling very satisfied with the noise, Rachel reached out and tangled her fingers in her wife's long blond hair, tugging her closer.

Getting the hint, Quinn pushed their faces together more, intensifying the kiss.

Rachel began to feel very impatient and lifted her hips slightly, hoping to reach Quinn but was disappointed when she failed, and fell back against the sand.

Quinn licked her lips.  
She was barely able to contain herself when she heard Rachel whimper, and try and raise her hips.

The blond slowly brought their bodies together, feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot through her as Rachel immediately dug their fronts together.

Rachel's hand trailed up and down Quinn's body until she reached the blond's breasts, and began to knead them gently, making Quinn gasp with pleasure.  
Quinn smirked and trailed her tongue down the brunette, starting from her neck, all the way down her body.

The brunette was pretty sure this was the most intimate they had ever been towards each other before.  
Quinn slowly stroked the brunette's face and placed kisses down her cheek, then slid her mouth down Rachel's jaw, until she met Rachel's neck.

Rachel moved her head to the right slightly so she could expose her neck more.  
She clenched her fists together, when she felt Quinn's mouth suck and nip on her pulse point.

Rachel bit down hard on her lip, and thrust her thigh in between Quinn's legs making the blond groan loudly.  
Quinn looked at her dead in the eyes. "You are beautiful" she whispered, which made Rachel beam.

She slowly continued to suck on the brunette's neck, leaving her mark.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore.  
She ripped Quinn's face away from her neck and joined their mouths, groaning into the connection.

The blond's face was boiling with heat, she had never felt this turned on before, ever.

She slid down Rachel's body, making the brunette squirm in her hold.

In one swift movement, she had Rachel's clit in her mouth, sucking on it lightly.

Rachel's eyes shot open, and she gasped, lifting her hips, aching for more.

Quinn smirked.  
She had never seen Rachel like this before, her brown eyes were dark, with lust.

She continued to twirl and flick her tongue around as Rachel groaned every time. "Don't stop, please" She whimpered.

Hearing that, Quinn bit her lip and began riding Rachel's thigh once again, needing to feel the release as well.  
Seeing Rachel this way, drove her completely insane and over the edge.

She took two fingers, and slowly shoved them inside the brunette, earning a low moan in response.

She could tell Rachel was getting close, she pushed her hips farther into Rachel's thigh, feeling herself begin to rise.

Rachel's hand was roughly rubbing Quinn's breast while she was trying so hard not to explode.

Quinn's fingers extracted the re-entered, curling as she thrust deeply one last time.

Rachel dug her nails into Quinn's chest, which was enough for the blond.

Both girls let out one final last groan, and felt their bodies were over with endless waves and waves of pleasure.

Quinn fell to the sand beside her wife, her body shaking intensely.  
Rachel turned to face her, placing a small kiss on the blond's forehead.

"You Quinn Fabray are the most beautiful women in the entire world, inside and out" she whispered.  
Quinn's stomach, erupted in butterflies, as she leaned over and caught Rachel's lips in a lingering kiss.

They both had just decided to lay there until the sun began to rise.

Quinn sighed. "Do you think anyone would notice if we just stayed right in the spot, in this exact moment for the rest of our lives?" she asked.

Rachel stood up and took Quinn's hand, lifting her so they could lace their fingers together.  
"Well, as much as I would love that, there are a lot of kids that like the play on this beach, and clearly we have already infected it enough, I would rather not get kicked out of Peru on our second day, as little boys and girls find us laying in the sand naked" she announced.

Quinn nodded, and they began to walk back to the cabin.  
"Hey Rach?"

The diva smiled. "Yes angel?" she responded, knowing Quinn loved it when she called her that.

Quinn smiled, and blushed. "Do you think maybe, we could cuddle?" she asked.

Rachel beamed. "Quinn you are completely adorable, but yes I would love to cuddle with you, and hopefully gain some more sleep we missed". 


	26. Chapter 26

Rachel awoke with as much enthusiasm as she did every day.  
She glanced at the clock. 7:00 AM.

She was about to jump out of bed to go for a run along the beach, but memories from just a few hours back flooded her mind.

The brunette stopped dead where she was sitting and her gaze immediately fell to Quinn.  
The blond was curled up beside her, her head halfway under the pillow, while her limbs were tangled in the sheets.

She stood up and looked in the mirror, unable to wipe the smile from her face.

She had a plan.

Quinn didn't need to open her eyes to know that she had scorching hot sun beating down on her porcelain skin.  
"Rach, why in the hell did you leave the curtains open?" she mumbled.

She was pretty sure she was going to get sunburn if she stayed in the spot any longer so when she got no reply, she rolled to the other side of the bed.

When she opened her eyes this time, she was greeted with a piece of paper, poking her in the nose.

She bit her lip and tried to hide the nervousness that had just overtaken her stomach.  
The last time she had gotten a note from Rachel, it was after she had just left her and went back to New York.

Rachel would never do that to her again, would she?

She slowly opened the folded paper, and let her eyes travel along the neat writing.

Angel,  
Don't panic, I assure you this is not another goodbye note. I am so sorry for leaving the curtains open but you and I both know, if I didn't then you would never get up. So get your cute blond butt up, get dressed, and find my next note.  
Love,  
Rachel.

Quinn read the letter again, as the tips of her lips pulled up. Rachel never failed to make her smile.

She rolled over and looked at the clock.  
8:30 AM.

First, she gets awoken at 2:30 in the morning, while Rachel has her little crazy moment, and now she has to get up at 8:30?

Quinn slowly stood up, and got dressed.  
She pulled her blond hair into a side braid, and pinned her bangs back, giving them a bit of a poof.

She put on her favourite floral sundress, and slipped out of the room.

Now she had to find the note.

The blond let her eyes cover every centimetre of the house as she walked.  
After searching for a good 5 minutes, there was only one last place where this lost note could be.

Surely enough she walked into the kitchen and moved straight to the table, where there was the note sitting right in the middle.

What surprised her the most, was the bouquet of flowers that lye beside it.

She walked over and lifted the note, which on the front had a big heart on it.

Lifting the flaps, she read.

I bet this was the last place you looked wasn't it? Yes! I am correct. Anyway, I'm sure you have your little cute white floral dress on that I love so much, and that adorable little side braid, so I would greatly appreciate not to have to wait for you any longer. I have a surprise for you, I'm waiting outside.  
I love you, Angel.

Ps. the flowers. I will love you until the last one dies.

Quinn furrowed her brows, and slowly picked up the bouquet, examining the white roses one by one.  
Of course Rachel would remember that those were her favourite kind of roses.

She slowly lifted the last rose to her nose, inhaling deeply. There was something different.

She played with it in between her fingers, before a huge grin overtook her face.

Finally she caught on.  
'I will love you until the last one dies'.  
The last one was fake.

Quinn definitely thought that was the most adorable thing that she had ever seen, but she also couldn't help laughing at how extremely cheesy it was.

She quickly hurried to put the flowers in a vase, with the exception of the fake on which she put on her bedside table, along with the notes.

Once she got outside, she found Rachel sitting in the sand staring out at the ocean.  
Her brown hair was tied back in a pony tail with a few pieces falling around her face, which Quinn had only seen a couple of times and she loved it.  
She loved how it showed off the frame of Rachel's beautiful face, and how full her cheekbones were.

Also she wore a dark blue sundress that Quinn had convinced her to buy after about 2 hours of shopping a few months back.

Quinn snuck up behind the diva, and sat down, hugging her from behind.

Rachel was startled at first, but when she felt Quinn's arms around her she relaxed.

The brunette turned her head slightly, and flashed Quinn a smile.  
"Morning sweetie, ah I see I was right as always" she said, her eyes moving from Quinn's dress to her braided hair.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Am I that predictable?" she asked.

Rachel leaned over until she was right in Quinn's face.  
"Nope, I just know you far too well" she whispered.

Quinn smiled, and connected their lips, not wanting to pull apart.

"That you do".

They both sat in silence for a few moments before Rachel started talking.

"Last night was.."

"Amazing" Quinn finished off.

Rachel nodded her head up and down at least 100 times. "Yes" she breathed.

Quinn kissed her nose, making the brunette blush, and beam.

"I never ever thought I would end up having sex on the beach" The diva announced, winking.

Quinn bit her tongue.  
"No wonder they named a drink after it" she stated.

Rachel cracked up. "Well maybe next time we will have to bring some of that along with us" she said.

Quinn's eyebrows shot up. "Rachel, are you suggestion that we continue this rebellious streak and have sex on the beach again?" she asked, amused.

Rachel's face turned crimson.

"Well, I do still have you here for two more weeks, and I plan on taking full advantage of that" she announced.

Quinn's had a smile on her face from ear to ear.  
"Fine by me".

"Rach?" Quinn called, as the diva pulled her farther.

"Yes?" she responded, not turning around.

Quinn took another step. "What could you possibly have in mind that consists of us having to climb up 20 huge rocks?" she asked.

Rachel let go of Quinn's hand so that she could push herself up another rock, which Quinn mimicked.

"You'll see" she cooed.

Quinn sighed but didn't push her.

Rachel had reached the top first, and put her hand out to Quinn, pulling the blond up with her.

Quinn had no idea how Rachel had been so energized by this, Quinn had been out of breath before they even reached the rocks.

As soon as her feet touched the final rock, she looked around and her eyes widened.

They were very high up from the ground, in the middle of nowhere, which had the most amazing view of the ocean she had ever seen in her entire life.

She slowly walked over to Rachel, who was now sitting and had her feet dangling off the side of the rock.  
She sat down in the exact same position as the beach, and pulled Rachel closer to her, so the diva was in between her legs, and had her head against Quinn's chest.

"Rachel, this view is-" but before she could finish, Rachel's hand was to her mouth.

"Just watch" she whispered, and Quinn sighed and nodded.

She fallowed Rachel's gaze to the water.  
They both watched in silence for at least 5 minutes until suddenly a figure emerged from the water.

It took Quinn a moment to realize what exactly it was.

Another surfaced, then another, followed by another, and soon there was tons of dolphins grazing through the water, leaving splashes of water behind.

Quinn gasped as she watched the amazement before her.  
She felt tears form in her eyes, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. besides Rachel of course.

After a few minutes the dolphins passed.  
Rachel giggled and turned around the face Quinn, but she immediately frowned when she noticed the tears in the blond's eyes.

"Quinn what's wrong?" she asked, nervously.

The blond put a hand to her mouth.  
"Rach how did you.." she trailed off.

The diva sighed, and pushed her dark brown locks behind her ear.

"Senior year, we were all in glee club and had asked us what our childhood dreams were. I remember you said that when you were six, your parents took you and your sister to Disney World. You begged and begged for the whole day to go see the dolphins, it was the one thing you were looking forward to for the whole trip, and when you finally went the dolphins were already passed." she whispered, not able to meet Quinn's eyes.  
"I, I just wanted you to be able to experience that" she added, quietly.

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but noting came out, so she leaned over and kissed Rachel slowly, leaving the brunette breathless.

"Baby, that was the most romantic, beautiful, awesome, wonderful, incredible thing that anyone has ever done for me" She whispered, letting another tear fall down her face.

Rachel leaned over and kissed her again, but with more force this time.

Quinn was the one to break away first. "baby how did you remember that?" she asked.

Rachel frowned.  
"You would be surprised at what I remember" she whispered.

Quinn smiled. "Try me".

Rachel turned and faced the water again.  
"I remember, that you completely despise the fact that Puck's mother never let you near bacon, and how Puck would go on and on for endless hours about Super Mario Brothers. I remember how in the sixth grade, you wore these hideous blue gloves because you thought they would make you cool but the next day you took them off, after Santana compared you to a smurf in front of our whole class which ended in everyone laughing at you. I remember how you would stand in front of the bathroom mirror and before you would go to leave you would give yourself one last check, it wasn't very much of a ' look how hot I am' kind of look, but more of a ' who am I' kind of look. I remember how terrified you were when you found out you were pregnant, and not because you were afraid to give birth, or because of what people would say about you, but more of the fact that you had another life to look after, you were so scared that you wouldn't be able to give her what she needed, so you let her go. I remember how brave you were when you stood up to coach Sylvester, telling her that you learned so much more from us then you ever did from being in the cheerios. I remember how humiliated you were when Finn found out that he wasn't the father, you weren't upset that he knew, but you were more upset that you weren't the one to tell him, that you spent all that time convincing him he was the one, and letting it all go to waste. I remember how you use to hate it, how people looked at you. How they thought you were better than everyone else, but you would never admit it because you took advantage of what they thought about you because you grew up to believe that was the right thing to do, but you wanted so badly for it to not be true". Rachel whispered.

Quinn was shocked, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open.  
She slowly moved her hand to cup Rachel's cheek, lifting her head so that their eyes would meet.

When their eyes connected, Quinn felt a smile tug at her lips.

"Would it be extremely unrealistic of me right now, to say that I just completely fell in love with you all over again and more so then before?" she asked.

Rachel bit at the corner of her lip and shook her head. "I paid attention to you Quinn, I know you always thought you were going to be a Lima loser but you're not, and you never will be. You have people who love you and would never let you be alone" she whispered.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed her cheek, letting her lips linger, as she pulled away slowly.  
"I could never ask for anything better".

Rachel tensed in her arms.

Quinn pulled away and let her brow drop. "Rach, what is it?" she asked.

Chocolate eyes met hazel.

"Quinn I think we need to have that talk now". 


	27. Chapter 27

Quinn bit her lip nervously at how serious her wife's facial expression was.

"Uhm, okay" she replied.

Rachel pulled her body away from Quinn and crossed her legs, so that the two girls were facing each other.

They both sat in silence as Rachel stared at the rock below her feet.  
She knew that Quinn would be disappointed in her for not discussing this topic with her sooner and Rachel was planning on not telling Quinn until they were done their trip but Quinn deserved to know.

Quinn was the one to break the silence.  
"So Rach, this is a wonderful conversation we are having right now, at some point are you going to open your mouth and go on one of your crazy rants so that I don't have to sit here and have the feeling that you're about to tell me your moving to the moon for five years" she said, very quickly.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Quinn? Oh god no baby, I'm not going anywhere I would never leave you again, I just need to tell you a slight thing I missed to mention from the wedding" she said smiling.

Quinn let out the breath she had been holding since the minute that Rachel began talking.  
"Thank god, I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if you left again, but seriously just tell me" she replied.

Rachel bit her lip and nodded.  
"Just listen until I'm done talking okay?"

Quinn nodded and played with the material of Rachel's dress between her fingers.

Rachel sighed and began.  
"Okay so, when I talked to my mother at our wedding we had that discussion I told you about, where she told me that she would like to start fresh and try and get to know me again, kind of like what she tried in high school although it would be easier now seeing as I'm an adult" she said, and glanced up at Quinn who was nodding.

"Another thing we kind of discussed was, Shelby wants us to go down and visit her soon" she said taking a deep breath before quickly finishing.  
"Quinn, Shelby wants you to meet Beth, she wants Beth to know her biological mother" she whispered.

Quinn dropped the material from her fingers, and went completely silent.  
She didn't smile, didn't laugh, didn't frown, didn't slap her like she had expected, and didn't move an inch.

A few seconds passed and Rachel began to feel worried.

"Quinn?" she asked.

No answer.

Tears stung at her eyes, as she shook the blond slightly.  
"Quinn baby, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner please don't divorce me, please" she pleaded.

That seemed to snap Quinn out of her trance.

Her heart clenched when she saw the look on her wife's face.  
The brunette looked like someone had just murdered her little puppy.

"Sweetie I'm not mad at you, and no way in hell am I divorcing you, I would never ever do that" Quinn whispered, lacing their fingers together.

Rachel sighed a huge breath of relief.  
"So... what do you think?" she asked, quietly.

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes.

"Well, I do think that you should have told me sooner, like say the night you discussed this with your mother" she stated.

Rachel's eyes dropped in shame.  
"Quinn, I'm so sorry, I...I didn't want to ruin anything, I was afraid that you would yell at me for bringing up the conversation and not want to come here with me" she whispered.

Quinn's heart broke at the scene.

She reached over and stroked Rachel's cheek, feeling the wetness of Rachel's previous tears.

"Why would you think that Rachel? Do you not know how crazy head over heels I am for you? Even ask Santana, every time I see her she makes whipping noises at me, it's quite annoying actually" she replied, letting out a small laugh.

Rachel gave her a weak smile.  
"I really am sorry Quinn, I promise I will never keep something like that from you again" she responded.

Quinn pulled her wife into a tight hug. "That's all I ask".

Rachel pulled away and studied Quinn's face.  
"I also talked to my father's on the phone before we left, they said that they have recently gone to visit Shelby and Beth to discuss further details and they said she asks about you, Quinn. She loves to dance and to sing, and she has her heart set on being a cheerleader just like her mother someday" she whispered.

Quinn's eyes filled with tears, and she pursued her lips.

Rachel leaned over and brought their lips together.

"You are so strong Quinn, I know this will be hard but I have never seen someone as brave as you" she told her honestly.

Quinn nodded her head, and traced circles on Rachel's palm.

Rachel gave her a light smile.  
"So Quinn Fabray would you like to see your daughter?" she asked.

Hearing the word daughter was the final straw. The tears flowed freely from her eyes.

Did she really want to see Beth? The human being that she took care of for nine months inside of her, the human being that she gave up everything for? Her family, her boyfriend, her popularity, cheerleading. The human being she let go from her life.  
She thought about what Rachel had told her, about how badly she did want to keep Beth, and how badly it hurt her to see the tiny baby leave.  
She knew her answer.

The words left her mouth in a breath of air.  
"I do".

Rachel's eyes widened.  
"You do?" she asked.

Quinn nodded.  
"I don't want her to have to go through the same thing that you went through with Shelby. I don't want to leave her wondering who her mother is or if she will ever see her again, I see how much it hurts you and it breaks my heart to see you so broken. I promise I will go see Beth but only if you are right by my side" she whispered.

Rachel stared deep in her eyes.  
"Always".

Quinn smiled and kissed her. "I love you so much Rachel, I mean it" she whispered.

Rachel smiled. "I know, and you also know that I love you too".

Quinn nodded and kissed her nose, causing the diva to grin.

"Well daddy and dad want us to come down for dinner soon, maybe we could go for Fourth of July weekend and we can take Beth and my mother to see the fireworks" she silently suggested.

Quinn smiled.  
"That sounds like a great idea sweetie".

Rachel pulled Quinn down so that the blond was resting her head on Rachel's lap.

Quinn sighed and her eyes fluttered closed, as Rachel raked her fingers through her long blond hair.

"I feel like singing" Rachel whispered.

Quinn smiled sweetly and rubbed soft circles on Rachel's thigh.  
"So sing to me".

And that's exactly what she did.

Her eyes locked with Quinn's as she quietly sang the words.

What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down I've been losing so much time,

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose,

And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you,

One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right I'm tripping on words You've got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here,

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to prove

And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you

There's something about you now I can't quite figure out everything she does is beautiful everything she does is right,

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose,

And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you ,

'Cause It's you and me and all other people with nothing to do Nothing to prove,

And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you,

What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive. 


	28. red as a lobster

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 800 years, I have been very busy, I promise I will have the next update by atleast Wednesday.**

**The next chapter will be the final honeymoon, there will be some smut, some and then some baby talk?:D**

**I'm trying to make the chapters as fluffy and happy as much as I can because up ahead are some rough waters for these two lovebirds, will a certain designer come in the way of these two?**

**REVIEW!:)**

The next morning Quinn awoke to a familiar smell.

She knew that Rachel had left the curtains open AGAIN, because she could tell the hot sun was beating down on her bare back, and she had to admit, it felt pretty damn good.

She let her eyes flutter open.  
Of course, Rachel wasn't beside her. She wished that she could wake up every day to the brunette's big chocolate eyes so full of love and warmth peering into her own.

She fully stretched out on the comfortable bed before throwing on a bathrobe to cover her naked body.

As she neared the familiar smell her excitement grew, she knew that smell like the back of her hand.

Once she entered the kitchen she was correct.  
She saw Rachel standing in front of the stove, flipping something.

She ran over to her wife like a little kid and peered over her shoulder.  
"BACON" she yelled.

Rachel gasped and gave her a dirty look.  
"Jesus Quinn, I thought that we agreed to stop doing that?" she asked.

Quinn frowned."But there's bacon" she whined.

Rachel smiled.  
"Well good morning to you too" she whispered.

Quinn frowned and spun the brunette around, wrapping her arms around her tan waist. Rachel snaked her arms up around Quinn's neck, feeling the warmth radiating off her wife, she inhaled deeply loving the way Quinn smelt like vanilla.

The brunette pulled away and used one of her hands to pull Quinn's face to her own.

Quinn's eyes fluttered closed at the contact, and she tightened her hold on Rachel's waist, squeezing tightly at Rachel's red tank top.

The brunette ghosted her tongue over Quinn's lip which caused the blond to moan in entrance.

Rachel gasped, as she felt Quinn's hands roughly grope her ass.

The diva began to feel more powerful and she slowly slid her hands into Quinn's bathrobe and up her stomach, where she let her touch linger as she felt the muscles twitch under her fingers until she found her destination.

As Quinn felt Rachel's hands wrap around her breasts she was pretty sure she was ready to let Rachel take her right then and there, in the middle of the kitchen, with the bacon cooking. Wait, why was she even thinking about bacon at a time like this?  
As she tried to get her mind out of its bacon state, that's when she smelt it, she sniffed the air in confirmation.

Quinn pulled away, her eyes widening.  
"THE BACON" she screamed.

Rachel growled her eyes dark with lust. "Really Quinn? You care about bacon during a moment like this?" she asked.

Quinn sighed.  
"But Rach, I haven't had bacon in forever" she said, letting her voice trail on the word forever.

Rachel put her hands on her hips in an adorable way.  
"Quinn, I am positive I made you bacon two weeks ago" she stated.

Quinn looked at her as if she had two head. "Rach baby, two weeks is a very long time" she whispered.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever princess, I'll just throw on a few more pieces" she teased.

Quinn beamed, and grabbed her wife by the back of the head.  
"Good, now kiss me" she insisted.

Rachel placed Quinn's plate in front of her and sat down across the table from the blond.  
She took one of the strawberries she cut up and observed her wife, like a hawk.

She watched as the blond slowly licked her lips, like she was on a mission, before slowly picking up the bacon, looking it up and down then finally shoving the whole thing in her mouth, literally.

Rachel's eyes widened, sure she had seen Quinn on her bacon frenzies before, one time she even drove to McDonald's to get a bacon cheese burger at 2 in the morning when Rachel refused to cook her bacon, she could have sworn that girl was still pregnant after almost 7 years, but none of her actions had ever been like this.

She sat in silence and watched as Quinn finished off her remaining 4 pieces of bacon before the brunette could even take a second strawberry.

Rachel had just finished her third strawberry when Quinn scared down her second load of bacon.  
The blond must have realized that Rachel was watching her because ever so slowly, she lifted her gaze, and glanced at Rachel threw her long eyelashes, meeting warm brown eyes.

"What?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow, and smiling slightly.

Rachel shook her head, and smiled. "Nothing, you're just adorable" she whispered.

Quinn couldn't deny the warm sensation she felt in her heart, at that moment.

After having their gaze locked for about three minutes, Quinn took Rachel's hand from across the table.  
"Well sweetheart, seeing as you have planned almost every other day, what is your master plan for today?" she asked.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the girl s playfulness. "Actually today, I think we should just relax on the beach, I wants to gets my tan on" she said.

Quinn raised her eyebrow.  
"Remind me to ban you from hanging out with Santana ever again, and Rach, you already are tanned, besides have you seen how much of a ghost I am?" she asked, taking a bite of her bacon.

Rachel smiled.  
"Yes, I have seen how big of a ghost you are, in fact you are such a big ghost, that you clearly won't mind that we tan" she said.

Quinn pouted. "but Rachel, I don't tan, I freckle and burn" she whined.

Rachel propped one knee on the table and leaned over, kissing Quinn's pouting lip, before her eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

Panic struck Quinn.  
"What baby? What's wrong?" she asked.

Rachel was still halfway on the table and was frozen in her spot.

Quinn lightly tapped two fingers against Rachel's cheek. "Rach, what's wrong?" she asked.

Rachel's mouth opened and closed a few times before her eyes snapped to Quinn's and she all but ran to the sink grabbing a cloth and scrubbing her tongue with it.

Quinn's mouth dropped open.  
"What? Do I have morning breath? Or did you just decide that you are no longer gay?" she asked, curiously.

Rachel's lips curled down at the sides. "I just kissed you, after you consumed two pounds of pig, I just broke my vegan code, the spirits of the baby pigs are going to come after me in my dreams and strangle me with their little curly tails" she yelled.

Quinn literally, burst out laughing. She clutched her sides, as she felt her stomach cramp. That was why Rachel just had a freak out diva mode? Over bacon.

She rolled her eyes.  
"Hey babe, sorry to inform you but I think you broke your vegan code after the Ben and Jerry's last year" she whispered.

Rachel's eyes widened and she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
"Well I'm sorry that Puckerman had to show up at your house unexpectedly causing me to run away to New York" she said, immediately regretting it after bringing up bad memories.

Quinn licked her lips, changing the subject.  
"Hmm, so IF I promise to tan with you..." she trailed off.

Rachel nodded, excitedly.

Quinn leaned over and pressed her lips to the brunette's ear.  
"Does it mean that I get to rub that tanning oil all over your body?" she purred.

Rachel swallowed and nodded again.

Quinn smirked and turned away, slowly standing from her seat.

"Time for a shower, I guess" she said, and began walking.

Rachel groaned, and stood up.

"Quinn Fabray, don't you dare get into that shower without me" she yelled, running and jumping on the blond girl's back.

An hour later both girls were heading outside.  
Rachel was walking directly in front of Quinn, and honestly the blond couldn't keep her eyes off of her wife's ass.

Rachel ever so slowly, peered behind her shoulder catching Quinn licking her lips, and staring at her.  
Quinn's eyes widened once she realized she had been caught.

Rachel took a deep breath and turned her body around, which nearly caused Quinn to run smack dab into her.

The brunette smirked playfully, and kissed Quinn's neck.

The taller girl shut her eyes, and tilted her head to the left, exposing her neck more.

When she felt a light tongue flick her neck, her mouth fell slightly open and had to hold in a groan.

"Rach" she whispered, pushing the shorter girl away carefully by her upper arms.

Rachel's dark eyes met her own, and she was panting.

"We can't do this out here" Quinn whispered.  
Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Quinn, we did it out here the other night" she reminded her.

Quinn furrowed her brows.  
"Honey, it was like two in the morning, not 11 AM, look how many people there are out here" she whispered.

Rachel turned around and noticed at least 30 or so people on the beach, no one was really glancing their way.

Rachel turned her back to face Quinn, her face was flushed.  
"Oops" she said, smiling sheepishly.

A smile played Quinn's lips, as she leaned over and kissed Rachel's nose, before intertwining their fingers and walking towards the sand.

Quinn threw her plain blue towel on the ground and plopped down onto it.

Rachel on the other hand, threw down her giant rainbow towel and placed tanning oil, a book, two water bottles, and her sunglasses down beside it.

Quinn smiled at her wife.  
"Did you really have to bring all of that?" she asked.

Rachel peered at Quinn through her sunglasses that she just put on.  
"Well, we need the oil, I brought the water bottles because it's pretty steamy out here and I wouldn't want one of us to get dehydrated it's very dangerous, oh and I brought the book so I could catch up on the stack of them that Tina forced me to bring" she informed her.

Quinn got on her knees and hovered over the brunette's body.  
"Roll over".

Rachel shook her head.  
"I want to tan my stomach first, look at it" she said, pointing to her olive skinned stomach.

Quinn licked her lips as she trailed her eyes over her wife's body.  
Rachel's stomach was flat and toned, she had a tiny white scar on her hip.

Quinn leaned forward and kissed right above her bellybutton. "your tummy can wait, now roll over" she repeated.

Rachel sighed and turned, so that she was lying on her stomach. She was pretty sure this was just Quinn's way of staring at her ass again.  
She heard a light squeezing noise, and then she felt the most amazing feeling.

Quinn smiled and squeezed the tanning oil into her hand.  
She reached over and started at Rachel's shoulders, lightly teasing the skin.

Rachel let her eyes roll back into her head, and she felt a slight moan escape her lips.

Quinn rubbed her hands up and down Rachel's back before she dug her finger tips into her shoulder blades.

She trailed her fingers farther down Rachel's back, leaving white finger lines from how hard she had been pressing.  
"Oh god baby, that feels so good" Rachel groaned out breathlessly.

Quinn felt heat pool in between her legs at hearing the brunette's moans.

"Oh god Quinn" she whispered again.

Quinn ghosted her fingers, over Rachel's back before she began to knead the flesh right above Rachel's bathing suit bottoms.

Once Rachel felt like she was about to explode, she turned her body and leaned up, capturing Quinn's lips.  
"Your turn" she whispered.

Two hours later Rachel sighed and placed her book down beside her towel.  
She hadn't noticed that she and Quinn had been holding hands the entire time they had been out here.

She peered down at her stomach then legs, seeing that the white tan lines were now faded.  
"QUINN IM TAN" she yelled excitedly.

When she got no reply she rolled over and took in the adorable sight before her.

Quinn was lying straight on her back, her chest heaving up and down, while her mouth was slightly open.

She grinned and took the sunglasses off of her wife's eyes. "Quinn" she whispered.

She reached over and shook the blond, but she didn't move.

She groaned, curse Quinn and her heavy sleeping.

She got on her knees and leaned down, kissing the blond forcefully.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she winced. "Ow" she muttered.

Rachel pulled away from her wife and that's when she noticed.  
"Oh god" she breathed out.

Quinn smiled up at her sleepily.  
"Hey beautiful" she mumbled.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Quinnie, I think we need to get you inside" she told her.

Quinn furrowed her brows and sat up, feeling a tingling pain jolt through her whole body.

She glanced down and realized right away what the brunette was talking about.  
Her body, from head to toe was beat red, she looked like a freaking lobster.

"I told you I burn!" she growled.

Rachel wrapped a towel carefully around Quinn, and gathered her supplies.  
"Come on Angel, let's get you inside".

**Review's please :)**


	29. I have to tell you something

**Haha just a fun little filler chapter.**

**Pay attention near the end, Rachel has some pretty bad timing when she lets something slip to Quinn ;o.**

**I'm probably going to make the next chapter the talk and them leaving back to New York, debating wether to put some in it, I will be putting some Brittana in forsure.**

**Next few chapters are going to get pretty rough, i can't make the whole story fluffy, we need some angst :D.**

**DID YOU GUYS HEAR THE FABERRY DUET?**

**HOLY FUCKING FABERRYGASM.**

**;)**

**Reviews please!**

Once they were safely secured inside the cabin, the first thing Quinn did was go lean against the fridge in the kitchen, trying so desperately to feel some sort of ease or relief against her burning skin.

Rachel gave her a sad smile and soft kiss on the lips before she ran off down the hallway.  
Quinn had no idea what her wife was doing, but she had no intentions of asking.

Rachel grinned to herself as she walked back into the kitchen, where she left Quinn merely 10 minutes before.  
She looked towards the fridge and was surprised to find that the blond was no longer in the spot where Rachel had left her.

The brunette looked everywhere, literally everywhere.  
She was even pretty sure she was crossing minds with Brittany for a moment when she looked under the couch and even in a cupboard.

Rachel sighed and walked down the hallway, she was planning on going back to the room to grab the rest of her sunburn supplies but something moved in the corner of her eye.  
She slowly turned her head and looked into the bathroom across the hall, seeing blond hair sprawled out over the bathtub like a waterfall.

She walked into the bathroom and looked down into the bathtub coming face to face with a grinning Quinn.

"Quinn, I know your sore, but you could have at least turned on the water by yourself" she said, and leaned over to the tap.

Quinn's eyes went wide with panic.  
"Nonono, don't do that, I tried already but it hurts, so I just decided to sit in the empty bathtub, it's really cold" she whispered.

Rachel retracted her hand from the tap and slid it under Quinn's back, motioning for the girl to put her arm around Rachel's neck, which she did right away, also giving a tight squeeze to the brunette's shoulder.  
The diva tucked her other arm under the back of Quinn's knees and hoisted her up, before carrying her bridal style back to the room.

When Rachel gently put Quinn on the bed, the blond noticed that Rachel's face was flushed.  
"Am I that fat?" she asked.

Rachel chuckled and kissed her hairline sweetly.  
"You're not fat at all sweetheart, I am just very short and small, besides while every other kid was outside building up their muscles on the monkey bars, I was busy gaining great vocal strength" she said, smiling.

Quinn sighed happily, and Rachel ran out of the room once again.  
She scootched over in the bed so that she was right in the middle.

Rachel came back into the room beaming, holding three medium sized fans, before she left once again.  
Quinn arched an eyebrow.

Rachel came and left the room a total of three times after that, she had brought in sunburn cream, water, a wet towel, and a dry towel so that Quinn wouldn't get the cream all over the sheets.

The diva turned off all of the lights in the room and closed the curtains so the sun was just barely shining through, enough for the two girls to see each other in the dark shadows.

She looked down at Quinn, who looked like she was in so much pain.

When Quinn opened her eyes, she felt a smile tug at her lips at Rachel who was standing over her, her long dark brown tresses were flowing like a wall around her face, while the brunette was smiling smugly.  
Quinn peered through her eyelashes.  
"What?" she asked, blushing.

Rachel leaned down and kissed her nose.  
"You are beautiful Quinn Marie Fabray" she whispered, in the blond's ear.

Quinn closed her eyes, and felt emotions well up inside of her.  
What in the world did she do to deserve this? Find someone so beautiful, so loving, so caring, and so perfect. Someone who loved her for being herself, someone who wanted to make her life better, to take care of her, and to never let her go, and someone she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Rachel pursed her lips before giving Quinn a sad smile.  
"Want me to put the cream on now?" she asked.

Quinn sighed, and nodded.

Rachel leaned over the blond's body to get the lotion but made the mistake of letting her hand graze Quinn's upper arm a little too hard.  
Quinn hissed in pain.

Rachel stopped half way above her and frowned.  
"Sorry baby, I'm so sorry" she whispered.

Quinn bit her lip. "It's okay, just hurry up and get this stuff on me before I die" she whined.

Rachel squeezed the liquid into her hand and was surprised at how cold it was, which was exactly what Quinn was thinking as well, because the minute it touched her hot skin she gasped.

Rachel furrowed her brows.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm just going to get it over with really quickly and then we can throw on a movie okay?" she asked, soothingly.

Quinn growled slightly, but nodded her head.  
"Stop saying sorry, Rach, it's fine" she replied.

Even though Quinn was sunburnt she couldn't deny how good it felt to have Rachel's hands all over her body.  
The brunette was being so gentle and careful with her, her fingers barely touching her skin as she spread the cream all over her body, and every time her fingers neared Quinn's lower stomach or breasts she could feel a familiar tugging at her lower abdomen.

Quinn closed her eyes, trying to shoot away her sexual thoughts.  
She could feel the tingling sensation that was covering her entire scorching hot body.  
Sure she had been sunburnt before but never like this, never this bad, it was irritating and made her want to scratch away at her skin.

Quinn's eyes startled open when she felt the bed shift beside her.  
She looked over to see Rachel lying beside her staring up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Quinn whispered.

Rachel smiled at her. "Nothing angel, I was just thinking about something" she replied.

Quinn reached over and laced their fingers together, loving how Rachel's hand fit perfectly in hers, like they were meant to be intertwined.  
"About what?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged.  
"Let's not talk about it right now, okay?" she asked.

Quinn nodded.  
"Promise that you will tell me after?" she asked.

Rachel smiled at her. "Of course".

Quinn pouted her lips, indicating that she wanted a kiss.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You may be sunburnt Fabray, but that doesn't mean that you are cripple" she said, as she leaned over.

Their lips met and Rachel was faced with the same feeling as always.  
Fireworks, music, shivers the whole shebang.  
Every time she kissed Quinn it was like there was piano playing in her head, no it was like a freaking orchestra.

Quinn raised her hand to Rachel's cheek trying to pull them closer, she needed to feel Rachel against her, she needed to feel the same safe, reassuring, loving feeling that she always felt with every single kiss that they shared.

"I can't believe I'm all yours" she whispered.

Rachel pulled away and rested her forehead against Quinn's, staring into her eyes.

When Rachel felt Quinn's hand lift up to her cheek again, she knew what she was hinting at, so without asking permission she reconnected their lips, and eased her tongue inside earning a moan in return from the blond.

Quinn loved it when she and Rachel kissed.  
The brunette's lips were so soft and every time their lips met, it was electric. Quinn whimpered as she felt Rachel suck on her tongue. She couldn't get enough of Rachel's peppermint mouthwash.

Rachel trailed her fingers along Quinn's jaw.

Her fingers were barely touching the skin, but just enough to send shivers darting through the taller girl's entire body.

Quinn pulled away, ending the heated kiss so that she could stare into her wife's eyes.

When Rachel pulled away and saw the look in Quinn's eyes, she knew exactly what she wanted.

Her chest heaved up and down, as she panted.  
She ever so slowly leaned over and put a light kiss to the blond's forehead where she knew it hurt.  
She moved her lips over both of Quinn's eyes, earning a deep sigh in return, before moving to her nose, her cheeks, and chin then placing a chilling kiss on her wife's lips.

The brunette gently moved down to Quinn's torso, lightly peppering kisses against the heated skin as she went along.

When she came to face Quinn's bathing suit top, she reached up and untied the strings, letting them fall loosely at the blond's shoulders, before she discarded the whole thing.

She couldn't help the wetness that pooled between her legs as she noticed the taller girl's already firm nipples.  
She looked up at Quinn who was still panting, and smiling at her.  
Her eyes were filled with so much love.

Rachel felt her heart clench, she loved Quinn more then she thought it was possible to love anyone, and she wanted to prove that to her.

She took Quinn's nipple in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it a few times, feeling ache in her stomach at the moans coming from above her.

After a few more seconds she moved to the other nipple, giving it just as much attention, even ever so lightly nipping at the tiny bud, as Quinn whimpered, before placing more delicate kisses down the blond's toned stomach.

She placed a kiss on Quinn's bellybutton, before she placed her thumbs in the waistband of Quinn's bathing suit bottoms.

She looked up at Quinn, who gave her a light nod.  
She carefully pulled the bottoms down Quinn's pink legs.

Quinn grasped at the bedpost above her as she felt Rachel's slender fingers graze her thigh.

Rachel licked her lips and placed a kiss on the inside of both of Quinn's thighs.  
She gazed up at Quinn one last time.  
"I love you" she whispered.

Feeling Rachel's breath on her drove Quinn absolutely mad, she bit her lower lip so hard that she could taste blood.  
She knew she couldn't trust her voice, so she just nodded her head furiously, begging her wife to continue.

When Rachel saw the pleading look in Quinn's eyes she knew she couldn't tease her, not this time.  
She placed herself in between the blond's legs and spread them apart further.

The brunette couldn't believe at how wet Quinn already was.  
She groaned inwardly at the throbbing between her legs, this was Quinn's time not hers.

She lowered her head and trailed her tongue along the blond's slick folds.

Quinn gasped and clutched tighter at the posts, letting one hand fall to fist into Rachel's hair.

Rachel smiled and took Quinn's clit in her mouth.  
She ever so slowly began to circle her tongue around it, she was beginning to feel high off of Quinn.  
Her taste, her sounds, her smell.

"Oh god, oh fuck" Quinn panted.

Rachel sucked aggressively on the small bud before trailing her hands up Quinn's stomach to massage the taller girl's breasts in her hands.

Quinn arched her back into Rachel's hands. Everything she was feeling at the moment was so overwhelming.  
It wasn't rushed, it wasn't rough it was gentle and perfect.

Rachel closed her eyes, and eased her tongue inside of Quinn before pulling back out quickly, repeating the movements.

Above her Quinn gasped, and groaned, breathing heavily as she began to feel on edge.

"Please Rach, I need more" Quinn begged, shutting her eyes as tight as she could.

Rachel could tell Quinn was close so she took her clit in her mouth once again, this time sucking on it a bit harder and twirling her tongue around it a few more times before doing something she had never done before. As she continued with her tongue, she began to hum, sending vibrations through her wife's whole body.

Quinn's eyes shot open and she dug her nails into her palm.  
"Holy shit, what the fuck was th- oh god, oh god" she whispered, shaking violently.

"Shit shit shit, Rachel I'm-" but before she could finish she was jolted with various waves of pleasure.

"Rachel!" the blond screamed in ecstasy.

When Quinn finally opened her eyes after what felt like forever, she was still having troubles breathing normally.  
She looked over at Rachel, who was now lying in bed beside her, her face flush and her eyes glazed over.

Once Rachel realized that Quinn was staring at her, she leaned over and placed a kiss to her wife's temple.

"Thank you" Quinn breathed.

Rachel smiled at her.  
"Those were the most beautiful noises I have ever heard" she admitted. Which was the truth, Rachel was pretty sure she was about to pass out when she heard Quinn scream her name that loud.

They sat in silence, holding hands and just enjoying each other s company before Quinn spoke.  
"You keep zoning out, now tell me what's on your mind" she whispered her eyes still closed.

Rachel turned to look at her.  
"I have something to tell you" she whispered.

Quinn didn't bother opening her eyes, she was still in sex coma. "Hmm" was all she could manage.

"Hey Quinn? Baby look at me" Rachel said, a bit louder this time.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she looked to her right where Rachel was looking at her all teary eyed.

"Rachel? What's wrong, what exactly aren't you telling me?" she asked, reaching out to stroke away the tears.

Rachel took a deep breath.  
"Quinn I want us..." she whispered, hesitating.

Quinn nodded her head, for her to continue.

"Quinn I want to have kids" she said.

Quinn's hand dropped from Rachel's face and she froze, her eyes widening.

**You guys love my cliff hangers, I know it :D**


	30. Let me think about it

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating very much, I've been trying to pull by in school.**

**BUT, only 20 days till summer, which means: DAILY UPDATES.**

**Review please! **

"Wh-what?" Quinn stuttered, her hand still frozen in between the two of them.

Rachel gave her a small smile.  
"I said I want to have a baby with you" she repeated.

Quinn tried to swallow down the thickness in her throat. "You want us to have a child?" she asked, unsure of what she was hearing.

Rachel slightly raised her eyebrow. "Yes, Quinn, I'm pretty sure that's what I've said twice now" she replied, sarcastically.

Quinn opened and closed her mouth a few times, not sure of what to say.

Rachel took that as a sign to speak.  
"Quinn, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world, and I know that we just got married, and that we have only been together for a little over a year, but I am planning on spending the rest of my life with you, and I want nothing more than to experience the whole thing" she explained.

Quinn took a few minutes to take all of this in. "You do realize, that we can't necessarily make kids" she whispered.

Rachel actually giggled at this.  
"I know Quinn, which is why we get a donor" she told her.

Quinn tilted her head to the side.  
"Right" she said, tilting her head "How do they work again?" she asked.

Rachel smiled, and explained the whole process.

By the time she was done explaining, Quinn's eyes were wide.

Did she really want to have a child with Rachel? She loved Rachel more than she had ever thought it was possible to love someone, but were they for sure ready for this?

"Baby, let me think this over, okay?" she asked.

Rachel frowned and looked at the bed. "I understand" she whispered.

Quinn leaned forward and cupped Rachel's face in her hands.  
"I love you okay? That's all that matter right now. I'm not saying yes, or no, I just need to process all of this." she replied.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head once.

Quinn closed the distance between them, and placed her lips softly against her wife's.

Rachel melted into the kiss, silently begging herself not to cry. She knew Quinn wasn't rejecting her, maybe it was just too soon.

Quinn placed her hand out to Rachel.  
"So Miss Fabray" she said glancing at the brunette. "Today is our last day, what do you feel like doing?" she asked.

Rachel smiled. "Honestly?" she asked.

Quinn nodded.

Rachel's smile widened.  
"I want to cuddle with my wife" she said.

Quinn raised her right, perfectly plucked eyebrow. "All day?" she asked.

"Yup" Rachel said, before pouncing on the blond, tackling her to the bed, with a thump.

Quinn let out a sharp hiss of pain.  
Rachel's eyes widened.

"Shit Quinn" she said. "I completely forgot you're a lobster!

Rachel slowly climbed off of her, and plopped onto her back, beside the blond.

Quinn smiled.  
"It's alright, and I am not a lobster" she said.

Quinn rolled onto her side to face Rachel, slowly brushing a few strands of the brunette's hair out of her face, before singing quietly.

_Kurt Hummel_ sighed, as he walked through the big crowd of people. He was at a huge cocktail party filled with every cast member from Spring Awakening.  
He had felt weird at first, being in here without Rachel, but when he saw the familiar head poke out from behind someone's back and smile at him, all of his uneasy thoughts seemed to drift away.

This would count as his and Jesse's fourth date.  
Their previous dates had consisted of walking around the city, and going out to lunch. Never anything this big.

He pulled on the tight cuffs of his black tuxedo, and tightened his hold on his wine glass as he made his way towards his destination.

The taller boy smiled at him and moved out of the way, exposing the 3 other men he was talking too.  
"Kurt, I'd like you to meet my cast members, Brad, Mike and Chris" he said, and motioned his hand to Kurt. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel".

Kurt was pretty sure he had stopped breathing for a second. He would have dropped his wine glass right then and there, if he weren't so intimidated by half the people in the room.

He rubbed his sweaty palm on his pants and smiled.

"Nice to meet you all" he said politely.

The three men shook his hand and then almost instantly returned back to their previous conversation.

Jesse leaned over and placed his lips near Kurt's ear.  
"Want to get out of here?" he asked.

Kurt felt shivers take over his body, as Jesse's breath tickled his ear.  
"Y-yeah" he stuttered, nervously.

Jesse smiled at him, ad placed a hand on his shoulder, gently guiding him towards the exit.

When the giant doors opened, and they stepped out into the cold night, Kurt let out a sigh of relief, and shit his eyes.

When he opened them, he noticed Jesse smiling at him.

He felt his face heat up.  
"Sorry, it was extremely hot in there" he said.

Jesse nodded, and began to walk.  
"Well, are you coming?" he asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow.  
"Come where?" he asked.

Jesse smirked. "I'm walking you home, silly".

Kurt felt a big smile spread on his lips, and he began walking beside Jesse.

It wasn't until he felt a warm hand engulf his own, that he realized just how much he was truly over Blaine.  
Jesse made him forget, Jesse was different.

The two walked in silence until they reached Kurt's hotel.

They stared at eachother.  
Blue eyes piercing into brown, before Kurt broke the silence.

"What's going on with us Jesse?" he asked.

Jesse furrowed his brows.  
"What do you mean?" he asked.

Kurt sighed.  
"The hand holding, the looks, the numerous dates, I don't want to be wasting my time" he spoke, cautiously.

Jesse chuckled, as he stepped forward into Kurt's personal space.

"What?" Kurt asked.

Jesse shrugged.  
"I've been trying to be subtle but it's been slowly wearing off" he said.

Kurt was now utterly confused.  
"What? That doesn't answer my question" he said.

Jesse rolled his eyes, and placed an arm around Kurt's waist, hiking the boy up taller.

His face was inches from Kurt's and the smaller boy was basically sweating off anticipation.

Jesse bit his lip.  
"Hopefully this answers it" he said, and swooped down, capturing Kurt's lips in his own.

Kurt had never felt anything more glorious.  
Jesse's lips weren't rough like Blaine's, they were soft and gentle.  
He felt waves of emotion pouring off of him, and before he knew it, Jesse was pulling away.

"So?" he asked.

Kurt smiled.  
"Good answer".

_Rachel_ frowned, as she curled into bed beside her wife.  
"Can't we just stay one more week?" she begged.

Quinn rolled on her side, to face the brunette. "No, Rach. We've been here for 2 weeks already, besides we have to be back to work in a few days" she reminded her.

Rachel huffed. "You're so rude" she said, bitterly.

Quinn kinked her eyebrow.  
"Fine then" she said, and faced the opposite way from the Diva.

"Fine" she heard the Diva mutter.

They lasted about 5 minutes, before Quinn was roughly being rolled back over and soft lips were being connected to her own.

She pulled away and smiled lovingly at her wife.  
"I knew you couldn't resist" she said.

Rachel grinned.  
"I know" she replied.

Quinn scooted closer, and draped her leg over Rachel's so that the two were a mess of tangled limbs, and pressed her forehead to the smaller girl's.

"I love you, baby" she said, truthfully.

Rachel rubbed light circles on Quinn's back.  
"I love you too, angel".

**Review please, I'll be updating soon!**


	31. I'm ready

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long.  
MY WRITERS BLOCK IS OFFICALLY OVER. I have everything else planned out, soooo.**

**Please review, this is just a sort of filler chapter.  
Tomorrow we get to see how Rachel reacts to the Kurt/Jesse relationship!**

The next morning Rachel awoke to the strong scent of pancakes.  
She inhaled deeply and groaned. The things she would do if she weren't vegan.

She slowly opened her eyes and glanced around the room. The curtains were pulled back, the room was clearly dusted and their bags were neatly stacked in the corner.

The brunette glanced over at the tiny clock on the side table. It read, 7:15 AM.

She furrowed her brows and propped herself up on her right elbow.  
Quinn was't anywhere in sight. What was going on?

She climbed out of bed, ignoring the fact that she was only clad in Quinn's T-shirt and underwear, and headed out of the room.

When she entered the kitchen she was startled by what she saw.  
Quinn was dressed in the new yellow sundress she had baught the other day with her hair curled and pulled back, while she carefully made her way around the busy kitchen making pancakes and fruit.

Rachel crossed her arms and cleared her throat, and Quinn spun around.

"Morning" Rachel said, and began to walk towards the blond.

The second Quinn saw Rachel her whole face lit up.  
"Hi baby" She said, and walked to meet Rachel half way.

Their eyes met and so did their hands. Quinn linked their fingers together and leaned down, slowly ghosting her lips over Rachel's.  
Rachel moaned lightly before she couldn't take it anymore and pressed her lips tightly against Quinn's.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and hoisted her up, deepening the kiss.

When the two pulled away Rachel took a moment to observe Quinn's face. Her lips were swollen and her face was flush.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife?" She asked, panting slightly.

Quinn looked Rachel up and down and felt her mouth fill with saliva.  
"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" She asked.

Rachel shrugged and ignored the question.  
"Angel, you get angry everytime I try to wake you up before 9 o clock and yet here you are, bright and early basically finished all of the work we were going to do today" she said, raising an eyebrow.

Quinn raised an eyebrow back at Rachel and slid her arm around the brunette's waist.  
"Well I thought that maybe if I got everything done pretty early that we could go home early" she suggested.

Rachel felt something flicker inside of her.  
"Yo-you want to go home early?" She asked, sadness evident in her voice.

Quinn's eyes went wide when she realized she might have hurt Rachel's feelings.  
"No baby, it's not like that I promise. I actually had something planned for us before we have to go to work again in two days so I wanted to get home early" she assured her.

Rachel felt relief fill through her.  
"What do you have planned?" She asked, biting her lip.

Quinn narrowed her eyes playfully and spun around.  
"You'll see" she called as she walked back towards the stove.

Rachel followed her without hesitating.

As she approached Quinn she could hear the blond humming something under her breath.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Quinn's body from behind and pushed her body flush against the other girl's.  
She felt Quinn stiffen against her for a moment.

Rachel leaned down and kissed in between the blond's shoulder blades, sending chills through her own body, as well as Quinn's.

Quinn cleared her throat and turned around, handing Rachel and plate of pancakes as well as a bowl of fruit.  
"For you" She said, smiling.

Rachel furrowed her brows.  
"Quinn you know I can't eat-" She was cut off by Quinn's finger on her lips.  
"They're Vegan pancakes, I looked up the recipe online" she said lightly.

Rachel felt something tug at her chest.  
"thank you" She whispered.

Quinn smiled at her and turned off the stove.

Rachel sat down at the table and sighed happily.  
"So exactly what time did you get up at this morning?" She asked as she shoved a bite of pancake into her mouth, moaning in delight.

Quinn shrugged. and glanced around the room.  
"Just 5:00 AM" She said.

Rachel stopped mid bite and her eyebrows shot into her hairline.  
"And exactly what did you get done?" She asked.

Quinn bit her lip.  
"I packed our bags, did the dishes, cleaned all the rooms, dusted and vacuumed, which I'm surprised you actually slept through" She said, furrowing her brows.

Rachel shook her head.  
"You're crazy. Why didn't you just wake me, I could have helped which would have got it done just as fast" she said.

Quinn shrugged.  
"I really appreciated what you did for me, Rachel. Taking me to see the dolphins and the whole Beth thing meant a lot to me" she whispered.

Rachel looked up and met her gaze. She could get lost in those hazel eyes so easily that it scared her.

"I'd do anything for you" She replied. The honestly of the sentence filled the room.

She saw something flicker in Quinn's eyes and her lip twitch before the blond got out of her seat and began to walk towards Rachel.

Rachel dropped her fork and stood up just in time for Quinn's lips to come crashing down to hers.

It wasn't heavy or needy like their usual kisses. It was soft yet passionate, it reminded Rachel of how their kisses were when they first met.  
Rachel reached up and whimpered as her hand slid down Quinn's beautiful porceline skin.

She pulled away from Quinn but the minute their lips disconnected Rachel needed more. She starved for more. She leaned in and pecked Quinn's cheek, and then her nose,  
followerd by her forehead and one last kiss on her lips before sighing and dropping her head onto Quinn's shoulder.

She felt her wife's hands come up the back of her body before one rested on the back of her head and the other on her lower back.

She closed her eyes and just took the moment to cherish the feel of the other girl.  
This was one of the most intimate moments they have shared. No kissing or urgency, just silence and eachothers warmth.

Quinn's arms around her made her feel safe and unstoppable. She loved how their bodies fit together so naturally, how Rachel's head could fit just perfectly just tucked under the blond's chin.

"I love you" The words that were being whispered into her ear made her forget everything. Forget where they were, what they were doing. The only thing she was focused on was how good those words sounded.

She raised her head and locked her eyes with Quinn's.  
"I love you too".

She never thought her life would turn out like this. She pictured herself married and settling for a male co star with kids, not with the woman of her dreams.  
She didn't care about her plans, her love with Quinn was so unique. It was beyond anything she could ever ask for.

Quinn cleared her thoat and pulled away.  
"You should go get ready" She said, kissing Rachel's nose softly.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

The two girls spent the next hour trying to clean up everything. Rachel insisted that she had lost her phone somewhere and the two had spent a good 20 minutes looking for it before Quinn pointed out that it had been in her backpocket the whole time.

Within another half hour, the two were seated on their flight.

As the plane began to take off Rachel slowly connected her hand with Quinn's.  
The blond turned her head and gave the diva a reasurring smile. She knew that this was Rachel's least favourite part of the whole flight.

Luckily once the plane took off, the rest of the flight was cake. It didn't take Rachel long to dose off into a quick nap.

She was awoken by the feeling of urgent tugs on her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head off of her own shoulder, glancing around.  
She was met with Quinn's teary eyes staring back at her.

"Shit Quinn, what's wrong?" She asked, urgency filling her voice.

Quinn swallowed before smiling slightly.  
"I'm ready".

**review!**


	32. Did you just say donor?

**I know this is extremely late, but I had writers block again..  
I should be able to update within the next couple of days. Enjoy!**

Rachel tilted her head and gave Quinn a sideways glance.  
"Ready for what?" She asked.

Quinn didn't say anything she just stared at the brunette.

Rachel began to feel nervous. "Quinn, you're kind of freaking me out right now. What are you ready for?" she asked.

A small smile played on Quinn's lips before the blonde ran a hand through her hair.  
"I think I'm ready for kids" she whispered.

Rachel furrowed her brows, not sure if Quinn had actually said that or if she was just hearing things.  
"What did you just say?" she asked.

Quinn leaned in so close that their nose's were touching. She stared Rachel right in the eyes and repeated "I said I want to have a child with you".

Rachel felt her mouth gap open and her eyes buldge.  
She didn't blink. She was scared that if she closed and opened her eyes that Quinn would be gone and everything would just be a dream.  
"Are..are you sure?" She asked, holding her wife's gaze.

Quinn bit her lip before she leaned in even closer than before. Rachel could feel quinn's breath mixing with hers as anticipation welled up inside of her. Finally their lips touched ever so slowly and Rachel felt that same electric shock everytime they kissed.

When she pulled away Rachel slowly traced her fingers down Quinn's cheek. "I love you" she whispered.

Quinn twined their fingers together and rested her head on Rachel's shoulder.  
"I love you, too. Always".

It took a minute for it to finally hit Rachel.  
"So i think we should start looking for a donor right when we get back to New York. Don't you? OH and should your mom come with us or my dads? Or both? And we should do something to surprise Santana and Brittany instead of telling them right away. Baby, I'm so excited" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn's eyes buldges. Here we go again, she thought."Rachel, sweetie calm down" she whispered.

Rachel glared and Quinn and the blonde sighed.  
"OKay fine, I think maybe we should wait a week or two until we figure everything out, and your dads for sure, surprising san and Britt sounds great. Happy?" she asked.

Rachel turned her head and placed a light kiss on Quinn's temple.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really excited. We can talk about it when we get home" she whispered.

Rachel inhaled and smiled when she felt the familiar scent of body wash that Rachel always used.

Quinn ran her fingers down the length of Rachel's leg and twirled the bracelet that was hanging off her wrist.  
"I'm sorry for waking you, this could have waited".

Rachel curled into Quinn's side as much as she could and sighed. "I love you" she whispered.

Quinn closed her eyes and dropped her head onto Rachel's shoulder. "I love you too, baby".

It wasn't until they got off the plane that Quinn felt sadness overwhelm her. Sure, she loved New York, it had easily becom her home when she had ventured out here for Rachel the year before. But getting away had been paradise. No work, no one there to bug her, just her and Rachel.

Once they got their luggage and made it to the crowded loby, Quinn immedietly noticed a blonde head poking out of the crowd.

Quinn was about to tell Rachel that Santana and Brittany were there but when she turned, Rachel was already bolting towards the two.

Rachel launched herself at Santana and Brittany and wrapped her arms around them.  
"OH my god you guys, why are you here?" she asked.

Brittany had a huge smile on her face while Santana was smirking. "We decided to surprise you" the brunette told them.

Rachel nodded. "Consider us surprised".

Quinn finally made her way over, now dragging both her and Rachel's luggage and pulled both of her friends into a hug.  
"It's great to see you both" she said.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yaya, let's go back to your apartment. I wants to get my drink on" she said.

Quinn and Rachel shared an amused look before agreeing. Sure, they had just gotten home but it had been a while since they had gotten drinks with their best friends.

As they began to walk through the crowd, Brittany tapped Rachel on the shoulder.  
"Look Rachy" she whispered.

Rachel leaned over to where Brittany was pointing and watching in surprise as Lucy poked her head out of Brittany's now noticeable over sized bag.  
"Brittany, what the hell?" she whisper-yelled.

Santana turned around and glared at them. "Berry, you know I love you but you best not be yelling at my girl" she warned.

Brittany frowned. "San said we have to bring Lucy so no one tried to steal her at you su-" she was cut off by Santana's hand covering her mouth.

"Lucy peed on her cat bed so we have to get her a new one" Santana told her.

Rachel looked at Quinn before eyeing the two suspiciously. "Okay.."she said.

Santana nodded and grabbed both of their arms. "Okay, lets go before she pees in Britt's purse" she said, and tugged them along through the room.

Once they finally arrived to the apartment, Lucy's new bed and all, Rachel unlocked the door and stepped in.  
The fresh smell of scented candles filled her nosed. Obviously Brittany. Once in highschool Rachel had walked in on Brittany in the girls washroom sniffing candles.

Rachel looked around and noticed it was sort of dark in their usual lit up apartment.

the brunette dropped her bag on the ground and felt Quinn's hand touch her back before people jumped out from behind the couches and in the rooms screaming "BOO".

Rachel gasped and stumbled backwards into Quinn who hit the coffee table with a large thump.  
The brunette jumped up and grabbed Quinn's hand. "Baby, are you okay? I'm sorry" she whispered.

Quinn smiled and touched her cheek. "I'm fine" she said, and then turned to everyone who was now making their way towards the couple.

Rachel noticed Mercedes, Mike, Matt, Artie, Tina, Jesse, Kurt, and Emma before anyone else. She skipped over to them and braught each of them into a tight hug. "Thank you guys for coming, I honestly had no idea" she said.

Quinn walked among the guests and sighed. If she had knew so many people would be coming over she would have dressed better.  
She finally decided to it, and walked into their bedroom.

She stripped from her sundress and layed out her favourite black dress. It was sleek and perfect for any sort of important occasion.

The blonde walked over to the mirror and looked at her perfect tone abs. It had taken her 3 and a half years to get her perfect figure back and now that she had agreed to have children with Rachel, it could all go back. She was miserable when she still had her baby fat, she felt terrible about herself. But was Rachel worth it?

She heard the door open and she didn't bother to move, it would obviously be Rachel coming to check on her.

Instead she heard someone clearing their voice, and it sounded much more like a male than a female.  
Startled, she whirled around to see a dark haired man in the doorway.

He had to be in his late 20's. His piercing blue eyes were the first thing Quinn noticed.

She forgot that she was in her bra and underwear until she saw a small smirk creep up on his lips.

She felt her cheeks heat up before she jumped over to the bed and quickly pulled on her dress.  
"I..uhm, can I help you with something?" she squeaked.

The man smiled and made his way into the room.  
"I'm Garrett Fuller" he said sticking his hand out.

Quinn felt herself almost choke on her tongue at his name. She saw it now. How could she miss it? Garrett Fuller was one of the biggest fashion designers in New York  
City.

When she didn't say anything he moved to the bed.  
"I went to go get dinner the other night and ran into your friend Jesse St. James, and his friend er, Kurt was it? Yes, and they happened to mention that you were a photographer" he said.

Quinn felt her throat go dry as she nodded her head.  
"Yes sir, I am" she whispered.

He nodded.  
"Well I'm just going to get to the point seeing you have a party going on. I'm having a fashion show in a week and I want you to take pictures" he said.

Quinn felt her eyes go wide before she furrowed her brows.  
"Thank you. I mean, that's so nice of you but..I'm not nearly experienced enough, I just started working there last year and.."

He raised his hand to stop her. "Quinn, you're a very beautiful girl and I take it you're smart as well. I'm giving you the opportunity of a lifetime, imagine how many  
other fashion designers will be there" he said, winking.

He tossed a peice of paper beside her.  
"That's my card, call me and let me know" he said, before walking out the door.

Quinn sat on the bed still shocked for a few minutes before she heard the door click back open.  
She looked up and felt herself slip back into reality, when she noticed it was Rachel.

The brunette gave her a funny look.  
"What are you doing in here in the dark?" she asked.

Quinn glanced up and smiled.  
"Something happened" she said.

Rachel furrowed her brows and ran her hands down her legs.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.

Quinn put her hands on her temples and let out a big breath.  
"I don't even know, I mean he just came in here and offered me a photography spot at his fashion show in a week" she said.

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's leg.  
"Wait, what? Who?" she asked.

Quinn met her eyes.  
"Garrett Fuller" she whispered.

Rachel's eyes went wide and she looked around.  
"Holy shit! Garrett Fuller is in my house?" she asked.

Quinn laughed and nodded.

Rachel looked around a few more times before realization washed over her.  
"Wait, Quinn? Did you just say he wants you to take pictures at his fashion show?" she whispered.

Quinn bit her lip and nodded.

Rachel's mouth popped open and she launched herself at the blonde, knocking them both back onto the bed.  
"Quinn, I'm so proud of you, this is amazing" she yelled.

Quinn looked up and saw the excitement in Rachel's eyes.  
"Baby, I don't even know if I'm going to say-" Rachel's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Quinn Fabray, don't you dare finish that sentence. You are going, and you are going to be great. That's final" she scolded.

Quinn laughed before she caught Rachel in chaste kiss.  
"I love you" she whispered, running her fingers over Rachel's face.

The brunette leaned into her touch and sighed.  
"I love you too, but unfortunately we have to go back out and socialize before Santana comes after us both" she whispered.

Quinn shook her head, and tightened her grip on Rachel.  
"Nope, were not leaving. Were staying right here for the rest of our lives" she said.

Rachel melted into the embrace and put her head in Quinn's neck.  
"You don't know how badly I wish we could do that" she whispered.

Quinn shivered at Rachel's breath on her neck and tangled her fingers in the long brown hair.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" she asked.

Rachel shurgged.  
"Anything you want. We don't have to be at work for a couple more days".

Quinn bit her lip and lifted Rachel's face to meet hers.  
"Maybe we could search online for a bit, to see some places for donors" she said.

She watched Rachel's face light up.

"Hold the fuck up. Did you just say donor?" They heard a very angry Santana say.


End file.
